


【佐鸣】此时此刻：系縻物语

by CheshireK



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 107,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireK/pseuds/CheshireK
Summary: 未完待续





	1. Chapter 1

由虚无构建而成的风景里，  
原本蛰伏在四周的黑暗突然涌动了起来，  
随之渗出的液体也如同稠腻的血浆般铺淌漫延...  
它们层层溢进，交溶更迭。  
终于，在这片双眼所能观测到的限定视野内，  
虚无的景象也开始逐渐被黑暗取代......  
　　  
佐助猛然睁开双眼，不期然看见空中悬浮的巨型望月，怔愣了片刻后，皱着眉将搭在额上的手臂下移至眼睑处，试图将那片刺眼的月光隔离开来。  
“梦吗...”梦呓般喃喃的自语在下一秒骤然凝结，倚卧在山谷中央巨兽骨上的素色人影倏地支起了上半身，鲜红的写轮眼直睨着下方黑暗中的某处，冷冷的声音随即在空中飘散开来“谁。”  
......  
“清醒了吗，佐助。”随着一道低沉的声音响起，一个带着橘色漩涡面具，身着黑底红云纹长袍的男人慢慢从黑暗中走了出来。  
“斑吗...”因长久未变换过姿势而有些僵直的左腿被缓缓曲起，此刻的佐助虽然看上去对斑的突然到访不甚在意，但其眼中的红芒却从一开始就未收减过分毫“有什么事？”  
“醒了的话，我这有个好消息要告诉你...”嘴上这么说着，宇智波斑的声音里却听不出一丝一毫的喜悦“是关于九尾人柱力的。”  
“......”  
如预想中一样没有任何回应，上方的佐助依旧只是淡淡的看着宇智波斑，仿佛就像在耐心等着他宣布接下来的‘好消息’。  
然而事实上，斑却无意于多费口舌，他只是径自向后侧了一步，一个意想不到的人影就被突兀地让出在了佐助的视线中。  
随着这个身影的一步步踏前，  
佐助淡然的神色也逐渐产生了些许不易察觉的变化。

银灰色的月光下，那一头本该耀眼的金发此刻却显得苍白无力，  
往日总是神采奕奕的钴蓝双眸也变得空洞失焦，  
半睁的眼睑像是已经疲惫至极，随时都有可能阖上。  
漩涡鸣人，那个总是吵吵闹闹一刻也停不下来的家伙，  
此刻竟就这么安安分分地伫立在宇智波斑的身旁。


	2. Chapter 2

冷睨着下方的素色人影表情虽略有波动，却让人无从推知他的想法。  
......时间仿若被生生拉慢了半拍。  
“...为什么这家伙会在这里？”不着痕迹地将目光从鸣人那张失神的脸上挪开，嵌着勾玉的红色双瞳再次对向了一旁的宇智波斑。  
“说来话长...”  
“那就长话短说。”  
被不留余地打断的尾音飘散在周围的空气中隐隐带出了一丝紧崩感，然而当事人却毫不在意地摊开手，意外爽快地给整件事做出了一个总结“嘛，简单来说，九尾人柱力——漩涡鸣人，已经被我们给控制住了。”  
“控制...”对这两个字略微沉吟了片刻，佐助再次开口道“什么意思？”  
“意思就是，我说什么他就会做什么，晓下达的命令他会绝对地服从。”说到这，宇智波斑有意停顿了一下“即使那个命令是要他铲除木叶，手刃自己的同伴...!!”  
最后一个字才刚刚脱口，一股巨大的压迫感瞬间就迎面袭了过来。  
“......”  
「还真是了不起的瞳力。」看着那个依然端坐于巨兽骨上的素色人影，斑不禁微微眯了眯那只唯一没有被面具遮掩住的右眼。  
“别生气啊佐助，铲除木叶不也一直是你的愿望吗...”说着，斑又侧过脸看向了一旁呆立的鸣人“要说的话，这还是托了你的福才能把这家伙从木叶给引出来的...身为人柱力竟然能天真到这种地步也实在是出乎我的意料，不过这倒是给我们省了不少麻烦。”  
转回头的斑换上了一副宣告口吻“现在九尾人柱力已经被捕获，接下来就该轮到八尾了，在那之前，有必要好好利用下这个战斗力才行。”  
“......”  
月色下，坐在巨型骸骨主脊上的佐助安静得好似空气一般，然而其眉眼上显露出的细微褶皱和漠然中充斥着审视意味的目光却又实实在在地交织出了一种名为气场的存在感。  
被月光投下的漆黑云影缓缓拂过底端的山谷，光影变换的瞬间，一切躁动的气息都被慢慢遮覆。  
像是不愿再对下方失神的人影多看一眼，佐助径自起身，用一贯不分尊卑的口吻对着宇智波斑回道“你想怎么做都和我无关。”说完，身影一晃，人已经稳稳落在了地上“不过，摧毁木叶我会自己动手，用不着那个吊车尾。”  
“等一下。”  
转身要走的步伐被一下打断，素色人影略微侧过头，用余光默然地看向身后的宇智波斑。  
“我考虑了一下，让漩涡鸣人去你们鹰小队吧。”  
“...为什么?”  
“捕获八尾的时候可能用到。”  
“我拒绝。”笼罩在山壁阴影中的佐助整个人看上去都显得有些模糊“没有那个必要。”  
低缓的话音刚落，素色人影倏地就消失无踪，山谷内只留下了依旧伫立于原地的宇智波斑，和一个名为「漩涡鸣人」的‘木偶’。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的几日里，佐助的鹰小队依然在为捕获八尾做着准备，而宇智波斑那边也迟迟未见有任何动静。  
鹰小队住所内——  
倚坐在墙面旁看似专心擦拭着手中草剃剑的佐助实则在考量着一些问题...  
“呐，佐助。”一个不合时宜的声音却偏偏这个时候响了起来“我听重吾说宇智波斑那家伙已经把九尾人柱力给控制住了？”　　　　  
“诶...真的假的？！”听完水月的问话，一旁的香菱也略微吃了一惊。 　　  
“啊。”应了一声表示回应，思绪被打断的佐助将草剃收回到了剑鞘内，盘起腿靠着身后的墙面就开始闭目养神了起来。  
“这还真是不得了啊~”生来就不懂‘察言观色’四个字该怎么写的水月，想也不想地就把接下来的问题脱口而出“不过那个面具男不是想把九尾人柱力塞进我们队吗，怎么没看他出来过？”  
随着这句问话被抛出，倚坐在墙边的素色人影皱着眉缓缓睁开了双眼，其目光直接朝向了一旁坐在窗边的重吾。  
“......”接收到佐助充满警告意味的眼神，重吾也只是略显无奈地指了指正停在他肩头啄弄着羽毛的雀鸟。  
“......”默然无语地将视线收回，佐助重又闭眼，将头靠回到了墙上。  
“我拒绝了。”  
“为什...哗——！！”意欲打破砂锅问到底的水月话还没说完，脑袋就被香菱给一脚掼到地上踩了个稀巴烂。  
“闭嘴！你的话太多了！！”　　  
紧接在嫌恶的话语之后，噼啪作响的踩水声开始在房内‘声声不息’......  
“...？”就在暴力踩踏戏码还在持续上演的时候，一旁的重吾却看着一只从外飞上窗棂的麻雀微微露出了异样的神色“......九尾人柱力好像跟着宇智波斑去了木叶。”　  
“什...”   
“呜——哇！！”只有半个脑袋还维持着人形的水月不顾自己头顶上方悬而未落的脚，兴奋的声音直接盖过香菱，把重吾肩头的鸟都给惊飞了出去“这下有好戏看了~”  
“跟你无关！！”伴随着抑扬顿挫的叱喝，香菱的一击踩踏直接将那仅剩的半颗脑袋也粉碎成了一滩湿漉漉的水渍...　  
与此同时，房间另一侧一直靠坐在墙边的素色人影却突然一言不发地站了起来。  
“佐助？”  
略过了香菱疑惑的目光，佐助径直踱到窗前，不紧不慢地开口问道“重吾，他们几时出发的？”  
“今天早上。”　　  
“......”听罢回答后，素色人影先是沉默了几秒，紧接着就见其抬手撑住窗檐，在香菱不明缘由的疾呼声中，利落地翻身跃出了窗外...　


	4. Chapter 4

参差蕃庑的密林深处，一道身影正快速地在树与树的枝杆间穿梭着，随着头顶偏斜的日光逐渐开始拉拢收聚，一刻未停的佐助终于在临近正午时分抵达了木叶的近郊。　  
“NARUTO!"  
突然传来的一声惊呼生生止住了佐助前进的步伐，尽管只有一瞬，但这既陌生又熟悉的女音还是在第一时间被他辨认了出来。  
“……”从脚下横向而伸的树杆上慢慢站起身，佐助看上去没有再前进的打算。  
尽管这里距离声响发出的地方还有一段不算短的距离，但要看清前方发生的状况，写轮眼就已经足够了。  
况且...多半也在前方的宇智波斑，身边可能会有「那家伙」在......  
顺着响声传来的方向，素色人影漆黑如墨的眼眸倏然变得鲜红如血，原本在百间开外发生的景象，清晰地就呈现在了眼前。  
——与林郊相接的宽广平原上，一个肤色苍白到泛着死气的人正狼狈不堪地躺在地上。  
从他蜷曲的姿势和身体抽搐的情况来看，似乎是腹部刚刚遭受到了重击。  
…如果没记错的话，这个家伙……应该是叫佐井...  
目光掠过一旁急忙俯身为其治疗的粉发医忍，佐助的视线慢慢转动到了一个披着披风呆立在草地另一侧的橘黄色人影身上…...自然，与他一同进入视野的，还有站在其身后五步开外，袖手而立的宇智波斑。  
“佐井，振作一点！”极力为佐井治疗的春野樱声音虽然听上去镇定异常，但那双聚集着查克拉却仍微微颤抖的手还是暴露了她此刻的无措。  
“…咳…不愧是鸣人……我可能暂时不大能动弹了…” 无论如何用尽全力，俯趴在地上的佐井最多也只能将身体撑离地面半分“…不过就算这样，要做一次掩护应该还是没问题的…”忍着腹内翻涌的错位感，佐井侧过头看向一旁的春野樱，压低声音嘱咐道“小樱，等下趁我拖住他们的时候，你迅速回去禀报火影大人，务必要把鸣人…”  
“不要。”沉重的女音一下打断了佐井的话语，隐隐带着一股底线被触碰的动摇。  
“鸣人他…”闭了闭眼深吸了口气“鸣人他不会的。”像是在对着佐井，又像是在对着自己，春野樱一字一句地认真说道。  
“……”  
一时间沉默下来的佐井还未作出任何回应，不远处就传来了一道颇具讽刺意味的声音。  
“还不清楚状况吗？漩涡鸣人已经不再是你们的同伴，只要我一声令下，他就会毫不留情的将你们全部斩杀。”　　  
“闭嘴！”面对着前方好整以暇的宇智波斑，刚开始还有些张惶的粉发医忍此刻竟慢慢平定了下来“鸣人他是我们最重要的同伴......我绝对相信他。”抬头看了看前方那个站立不动的橘黄色人影，春野樱垂下眼目，开始为佐井全力治疗了起来。　  
“SAKURA…”  
“不会有事的佐井，相信鸣人。”　　  
“……”  
“哼，还真是怎么教都不听…动手。”无意再多费口舌，略显不耐的宇智波斑径直向站在身前的人下达了命令。  
犹如被无形的引线操控一般，原本一动不动的橘黄色人影突然毫无预兆地将右手从披风中伸了出来，伴随着蓝色的查克拉逐渐在其掌心汇聚，一个高速回转的螺旋型光球开始慢慢扩张成形……


	5. Chapter 5

同一时刻，树林中，佐助垂在身侧的左手也突然闪现出一团白色的光，随着第一声细厉的鸟鸣响起，远处的橘黄色人影已然冲到了粉发医忍的正前方。  
“危险！！”电光石火间，惊觉出声的佐井只能眼睁睁地看着蓝色的螺旋丸势不可挡地一路砸向春野樱的面门。  
......  
充盈在掌中的雷属性查克拉急速变换凝聚，溢出于指尖的折线形电流尽数化为了尖针般的形态。  
然而，就在佐助抬手欲将千鸟千本投掷出去的瞬间，远处发生的景象却让他蓦地收住了手上所有的动作。  
“......”  
上一刻还蓄势待发的查克拉千本潺光渐弱，最终，慢慢消失在了素色人影垂放回身侧的手中。  
......  
看着远处那本该是意料之外的‘突发状况’，默然立于林间的佐助脸上虽稍有怔色，却并不显得如何吃惊。  
——视野所及之处，那颗高速旋转的蓝色光球在仅距春野樱鼻尖一纸之隔的地方生生停顿了下来，过近的距离所挟带来的强烈风压在吹开鬓角垂发的同时猛烈击打在了粉发医忍的脸上。　　  
“哦？”略微拖长的音节比起惊异更像是好整以暇的探玩。宇智波斑盯着眼前发生的这一幕微微眯了眯外露的写轮眼，却没有更进一步的动作。  
伴随着眼前澄蓝色的螺旋丸旋转着一点一点缩小，春野樱下意识地抬高怔愣的视野，从本该执着查克拉光球的颤动指缝中看向了从小和自己一起长大的同伴的脸。　　  
“鸣...人？”　　  
“木遁•木锭壁！”　  
一声突如其来的喝喊打断了春野樱试探性的呼唤，霎时间，一排木柱像撑开的獠牙般以鸣人所处的位置为中心猛地破土而出。  
眼看由木桩拼接而成的拱壁即将合拢，原本僵直于其间的橘黄色人影却突然身形一闪，几个翻跃后又重新站回到了最开始的位置上。  
没能捕获到目标的木壁收束着缓缓回拢于地面，取而代之的是一个中规中矩忍者打扮的男人站到了春野樱和佐井的身前。  
“大和队长？！”  
“没事吧？樱、佐井。”  
“嗯，但是，鸣人他...”  
“...啊，大致情况我基本可以猜到，看这样应该是鸣人被那家伙控制住...”  
大和的话还未说完，对面的橘黄色人影却像是突然脱力一般重重地摔跪在了地上。  
“鸣人？！”  
三道不约而同投出的担忧目光下，跪趴在地上的橘黄色人影艰难地抬起一只手摁扶住了自己的脑袋，野兽般的低咽不断从他震颤的吼管里传出，强睁的左眼更是牵扯起了太阳穴附近的经络......那样子看上去即痛苦又狰狞。  
不露声色地俯视着己方傀儡那尖长的指甲、渐深的须痕，还有从方才起就逐渐被猩红色浸染的兽化瞳仁，依旧无动于衷的宇智波斑只是淡淡地吩咐了一句“够了，休息吧，鸣人君。”　  
话音刚落，上一秒还在极度挣扎的橘黄色人影下一秒却像被抽去了支撑般应声倒在了地上。  
“......”　　  
“撤退吗，斑？”未等众人反应过来，一颗呈黑白两色、裹夹在巨型齿叶间的脑袋就从倒地的人影身侧冒了出来......一如破土而出的捕蝇草一般“木叶那边好像有援军要过来了。”　　  
“...哼，看来人柱力还不是很稳定，居然能用九尾的查克拉来反抗我的术。”  
“呀嘞呀嘞，那还真是不好办。”  
“...这里先撤退，回去以后再说。”  
“嗨咿～哟。”随声应和了一句，绝便就势扛着鸣人整个从地底钻了出来。　  
“怎么可能让你得逞！”第一个回过神来的大和双手快速交叠了起来，随着最后一个结印动作的完成，无数根木柱犹如遁地而起的刺丛，霎时便朝宇智波斑袭了过去。  
“...！！”然而出乎预料的是，在对方立于原地不避不挡情况下，那些木柱竟如同撞入空气般直接透过了宇智波斑的身体却没有对其造成任何伤害......  
即使是暗部出身，冷静如斯，大和此刻的额头上也不禁渗出了些许冷汗。  
“走了。”旁若无人的对绝招呼了一声后，宇智波斑的身前便出现了一个巨大的黑色漩涡。  
随着那一圈圈的螺旋型纹理逐渐扩大蔓延，对面三人的身影也开始像水纹般被慢慢卷入扭曲...  
“NARUTO！！”春野樱心焦的呼喊没能换来任何回应，失去意识的橘黄色人影最终也只是同宇智波斑和绝一道，消失在了漩涡中...  
…………  
树林里，将整个景象尽数收入眼底的素色人影在静静沉思了几秒后，也像来时一般，悄无声息地退离了原地......


	6. Chapter 6

当佐助回到鹰小队住所时，差不多已经是两个小时之后的事情了......  
“...啊，佐助，你回来啦？！”看见打开门走进来的素色人影，香菱立马起身跑上了前去“突然之间是去了哪里？”  
面对香菱关切的询问，佐助只是径直走到墙边，俯身靠坐了下来。  
“那个...”尴尬地缩了缩半伸出的手，不知该如何是好的香菱突然被一串奇怪的响声打断了窘境。　  
“唆—唆——”  
下意识地将目光探向声源，入眼所及之处让香菱的太阳穴直接拱起了一大块青筋。  
“唆～唆...”呱噪的吮吸声在将要升至顶峰时蓦地戛然而止，其原因是由于始作俑者莫名感受到了一阵恶寒。  
“咕...”带着有些不自然的小心翼翼，定在原地的水月揣度着用力咽下吼管里哽住的酸奶，随即转过脸，看向了房间另一侧眼神异常凶恶的香菱。  
「......又搞什么啊？」  
被对方的‘矛头直指’弄得完全摸不着头脑，不自觉挤弄起眉眼的水月只能把目光移向墙边的素色人影。  
“......”  
一种名为好奇心的东西就这么顺理成章地抬头露脸了。  
“......呐，佐助。”手中还握着酸奶杯的水月一脸天然地脱口道“九尾的人柱力呢？”  
“......”  
出于对水月能问得如此直接的‘钦佩’以及对佐助会怎样回答的好奇，别说香菱，就连坐在墙角的重吾都忍不住抬头看了过来。  
“不知道。”随口回答着，闭目靠在墙边的素色人影情绪上看不出任何的起伏。  
“什么啊，我还以为你偷偷跟着去看了。”从鼻腔里发出了一个拉长的单音，水月略显无趣地念叨了起来。  
看出对面的佐助没有一点要理会的样子，一直有些在意的香菱也只能转脸看了看另一边早已放弃话题的水月和本就不甚在意的重吾，然后强压下内心深处的窥探欲，将这件事情不了了之...  
……  
深夜，鹰小队的成员都早已就寝，昏沉和室内，一双较夜色更为漆黑的眼眸却缓缓睁了开来。  
自下午起就一直靠坐于墙边的素色人影悄然起身，在相继绕过地上熟睡的两人之后，便再次翻身俐落地跃出了窗外......　  
……

被烛光照耀得昏黄的山洞内，环着臂的素色人影正缓慢前行着，原本轻微的脚步声擦在寂静的岩窟里听上去却比平常要显得更加刺耳。　  
走了没多远，脚步声突然停歇了下来，只见佐助略微侧头，对着其身后的某一处漠然开口道“你什么时候也有了这种藏头露尾的喜好。”　  
辛辣的话语在山洞内回旋扩散，犹如一颗投入湖心的石子，在预期的位置上击中水面，引出了一层扭曲空间的螺旋型纹理。  
慢慢地，随着漩涡的逐渐扩大，身着黑底红云长袍的宇智波斑就这么蓦然出现在了山洞内“......有什么事吗？佐助。”  
“我有话和你说。”如是说着的素色人影却将头偏正了回去。　  
“是什么？”　  
“让漩涡鸣人加入鹰小队。”　  
“哦？”发出了一声意味不明的单音后，宇智波斑不紧不慢地接口道“我记得你应该是拒绝了。”　  
“我改变主意了。“没有任何迟疑，素色人影的话语自始至终都透着一股果断决然“而且...这不就是你希望的吗？”  
山洞里的烛光带着两人拉长的黑影在岩壁上轻微地晃动着，直到焰心再次恢复平稳，洞壁前的宇智波斑才缓缓出声道“......好吧，就让漩涡鸣人加入鹰小队。”说着，只见他迈步上前，越过静立的佐助朝着山洞深处走了进去“跟我来，他在里面。”  
再次移动起步伐，素色人影就这样跟着宇智波斑在山洞里一前一后地缓行了起来。　  
……　  
随着距离的深入，洞内两侧的岩壁开始不断向外扩张，直到其宽度可以容纳下七八个人并肩而行时，才突然又收束环拢，形成了一个堪比小型起居室的宽阔空间。  
这其中，就有一个人影正躺在洞壁尽头的草垫上，身上整齐地盖着条白色的薄毯，均匀的呼吸看上去就像在熟睡一般。　  
“该醒一醒了，鸣人君。”径直走上前的宇智波斑一边唤醒着’熟睡‘的人，一边在其身旁撑膝蹲了下来。  
而接收到命令的傀儡也应声睁开了双眼，只是那对湖蓝色的眼眸内没有丝毫光彩，依旧是一片空洞和茫然。  
“从现在开始你就是鹰小队的成员，一切命令听从佐助的指挥。来，起来吧。”斑的话音刚落，橘黄色人影便听话地从草垫上站了起来，整个动作即顺畅又平缓，完全没有一个刚睡醒的人该有的样子。  
另一边，与之一道站起身的斑也顺势向后侧开了一步，将通向其身后不远处默然而立的佐助的道路一并让了出来。  
“......”  
“走了。”  
没有任何交接的过程，素色人影转过身，只淡淡交代了一句便朝着来时的方向迈步离去。  
目送着身前亦步亦趋跟上前去的橘黄色人影，宇智波斑那只在烛光下隐隐呈暗红色的写轮眼也随之慢慢转动着。  
“佐助。”就在一橙一紫两道人影即将迈出山洞时，一个低沉冷凝的声音又突然从岩窟深处传了出来“记得千万不要把人弄丢了。”原本不算太大的嗓音在经过狭隘隧道的扩散后，犹如近在耳边一般。  
“......哼。”面对这句如同忠告般的话语，佐助只是略微顿了顿步伐，随后从鼻腔内发出了一声低低的轻哼后，便带着身后的橘黄色人影直接步入了洞外的黑暗中。


	7. Chapter 7

当佐助带着鸣人回到鹰小队的住所时，水月和香菱依然还在沉睡，整个房间里除了重吾确认般地抬眼看了看先后进屋的两人外，其余都还和离开时一模一样。　  
随手抽出腰后的草剃置于墙边，素色人影抬步踏入室内，在径直走到自己的睡塌旁后，俯身坐进了被子里。　　  
坐定下来的佐助缓缓长出了口气，随即转过头看向了右侧的房门口……如预料中一般，从进屋起就一直呆立在那的橘黄色人影依旧空洞着一双眼睛望着自己。　  
几不可见地微微撇了撇眉，背光而坐的素色人影在静默了几秒后，抬手掀开了被子的一角。　  
「过来。」　  
无声地张阖着嘴巴说出这两个字，昏沉的和室内依旧安静得只听得见轻缓的呼吸声。　  
看着对面的橘黄色人影恍惚地移动起脚步，佐助只是静静地坐在原地，待其来到身边后才顺势揭开了整半张被子低低地出声道“躺下。”  
无意识的人依旧听话地照做，而一旁的素色人影却像是不愿意再多浪费一分一秒，待其一躺好便反手将掀开的那半边被子又盖回到了对方身上，随后侧过身，背对着鸣人也倒头躺了下来。  
窗外的虫鸣声适时响起，衬显着屋内满室的气息变得更加寂定沉缓，然而就在这种意识极易放松的状态下，素色人影却像是感觉到了什么般睁开了双眼，随后慢慢皱起眉头，转身朝一旁的橘黄色人影斜睨了过去……  
入眼的是平躺在睡铺上的人正睁着一双无神的眼睛呆望着天花板。  
“……”  
敛眉盯着那张呆滞的面孔良久，一股莫名的烦躁感渐渐浮上了佐助的心头，只见原本侧躺在卧的素色人影突然从薄被中撑身坐起，随后回过身，不耐地盯着被窝里依旧茫然无知的人硬声开口道“闭眼。”  
短沉的话音刚落，那双一直半睁着的湖蓝色眼眸便应声闭阖了起来……　　  
事情本应到此结束，然而一旁的素色人影却在静静默坐了几秒后，更为恼怒了起来。  
“…我是说睡觉。“伴随着这句隐隐有些冷苛的话语，已经闭上眼的人呼吸这才慢慢加深了起来，不多时，甚至还微微打起了鼾...  
对着已经明显睡死过去的橘黄色人影看了半响，佐助撇开眼无奈地叹了口气，随后一仰头直接又倒回到了原来的位置上。  
他算是充分体会到鸣人这家伙目前的处境有多糟糕了……连自行睡觉都不会，恐怕日常生活也已经无法自理了。  
「如果就这样放着不管的话……」  
…眼前木质天顶上的纹路逐渐变得模糊了起来，意识到这一点的佐助索性闭上了双眼，任由思绪在寂静的昏黑中，一点一点变得空白……


	8. Chapter 8

“这到底是怎么回事，为什么这家伙会和佐助睡在一起啊？” 　 

“我怎么知道，一大早起来就看见他躺在这了。“ 　 　　 

“太奇怪了吧，这小子是从哪冒出来的啊！” 　 　 

“谁知道…喂，香菱，你看他脑门上的护额。” 　 

“...等下，这家伙不会是...”　 　 　　　 

“九尾的人柱力。”　　 　 

“……” 　 

尽管室内由于重吾的一句话再次恢复沉静，但意识已经被刚刚那段即使压低过音量还是一样大嗓门的争论强行拉拽回脑内的佐助除了睁开双眼外也再无其他选择。 

只不过，当他异常艰难地抬起沉重的眼皮将视线聚焦时，一张留着口水大张着嘴的脸就以绝佳的比例闯入了仍有些模糊的视野中...... 　 

“为什么九尾的人柱力会出现在这里啊！” 　 

直到香菱充满质问意味的声音再次响起，素色人影才如灵魂归窍般回过神来，皱着眉，扶着额，翻身从睡塌上摇晃着坐了起来。 　 

“啊...你醒啦，佐助。”不似香菱一般惊炸，蹲在一旁的水月只是一边研究着橘黄色人影的睡相，一边不经意地开口问道“...呐，佐助，这就是九尾的人柱力么......不还是一个黄毛小子吗？” 

被这么一问，正憋眉按着额头的素色人影微微一愣，随后侧过脸，将目光移到身后那个抱着被子依旧睡得不醒人世的家伙身上... 　 

...那副样子，看上去就如同宇智波斑不曾在他身上下过任何咒术一样。 　 

“……”　 　 

沉默地看着睡相一如既往糟糕的某人，佐助突然感到有些火大。 　 

“喂，起来白痴。” 　 

“这样叫是没用的，你不在他耳边大喊估计是叫不...” 蹲在一旁的水月调笑的话还没说完，爬在床垫上睡得昏天黑地的橘黄色人影却毫无征兆地将大敞的嘴闭了起来，随即在同一时刻，双眼也缓缓睁将开来......只不过，湖蓝色的眼眸内，映影出的依旧是一片混沌般的灰暗。 　　 

「那个眼神......简直就像被抽掉了灵魂一样。」注意到橘黄色人影异样的神态，原本有些呱噪的香菱也逐渐安静了下来，除去再次恢复沉默的素色人影外，所有人都带着一丝揣测，一丝探寻，在心底还原着整件事情的来龙去脉。 

与此同时，已经彻底‘清醒’过来的鸣人，此刻也从睡塌上缓缓坐了起来...... 　 

“……” 　 

“...噗哇～哈哈哈哈哈哈...什么啊那是...嘴角边那条...配他那眼神...哈哈...再加那表情哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈...” 　 

“噗～”紧跟在已经开始满地打滚的水月之后，本还因镜面反光看不清表情的香菱也突然嘴角一裂，一边捂着脸飞快地撇过头一边用拳头猛捶起了地板抖声道“都是你我本来没有想笑的噗～” 

“哈哈哈哈哈...” 　 

在这种毫无自持力可言的笑声中，身为当事人之一的素色人影在看着旁边那张由于表情肃穆反衬得嘴角晶亮亮的口水更显突兀的脸孔时，半边细长的眉毛隐隐抽搐了两下，最终折成了三节....　　　

好不容易等一切打理妥当，一直未有任何表示的佐助却突然宣布要即刻启程去捕捉八尾，尽管对这个略显仓促的决定感到有些疑惑，但香菱和重吾也并没有对此表示出任何的不满。 　 

而水月......不但没有异议，反而兴奋地一把搂过旁边鸣人的脖子作哥俩好状大喊道“我们这里有九尾人柱力，八尾他算个屁！” 　 

“你少给我得意忘...？！” 

“唔诶～” 　 

“额...” 

就在香菱反射性地要挫一挫水月时，不知何时站在水月背后的佐助却先一步将其一脚踹到了地上......　　 　 

“碍事。” 　 

皱着眉淡淡评价了一句，佐助随手将鸣人那件黄色披风罩在了还呆立于原地的橘黄色人影身上，随后未管呈液体状滩在地上的水月，转身跃上窗台，整个人影倏地就消失在了窗外。 

同一时刻的屋内，随着没有自主意识的鸣人带头，香菱和重吾也相继从死了一般瘫在地上的水月身上踩过，纷纷从敞开的窗口跃入屋外的树林，朝着素色人影消失的方向进发而去。


	9. Chapter 9

在树林间快速跃进所带动的气流拉扯着斗篷番飞作响，从清晨起就一直不停在茂密丛林间穿梭的鹰小队五人，此刻已经抵达了八尾所在的雷之国和火之国的地域交界处。　  
「哒」　  
一道鞋底轻擦木干的声响如同休止符般宣告着行程的终了， 随着一直在前头赶路的佐助突然停定在一根斜向而出的树干上，其身后紧随而来的水月等人也纷纷收缓速度，各自站稳在了周遭的枝杈上。　  
“怎么了？”水月疑惑地问到。   
“......”没有直接回答水月的提问，佐助只是站起身，环顾了眼四周的地貌“你们几个在这里等着。”   
“啊？” 连一个单音都没等对方发完， 前方的素色人影就径自消失在了所有人的视野里。 　  
“喂！” 　  
“佐助。”   
不约而同呼出声的香菱和水月，最终也只能望着那根空空如也的枝干面面相觑。   
............ 　  
一刻钟后—— 　  
“你在搞什么啊？”   
一棵有着蘩茂枝叶的巨型乔木下，单手支腰的香菱正一脸不可理喻地看着用V字手在席地而坐的鸣人面前乱戳乱点的水月。 　  
不死心地又戳了两下后发现对面的橘黄色人影连恫吓反射都没有的水月，脸上终于露出了一副认输的表情“这小子真是一点反应都没有啊...” 　  
“那不是当然的么，他可是中了宇智波斑的幻...”   
“一点都不像那个面具男该有的风格呐。”难得没有面部表情的水月突然自言自语地说到。　　   
“哈？”由于对话被无视而感到有些窝火的香菱眉头不自觉地翘了起来。  
“因为你看啊，和控制人柱力相比，直接掌控尾兽才来得更有保障吧。”  
“......就算是这样...”  
“这种连我都懂的道理，那家伙怎么可能不知道。”  
“但是斑在捕获九尾人柱力后却没有直接将尾兽抽离出来。” 香菱身后，同样靠坐在树旁的重吾自然地把水月的话题接了下来。  
“......”渐渐感到有些不妙的香菱像是想要说服自己般，急促却略显牵强地反驳道“也许就凭他们现在的力量，没有办法将尾兽抽出也说不定。”  
“谁知道呢。”将目光又转回到鸣人身上的水月余光里像是发现了什么，只见他一歪头，将视线错向了不远处的树丛“啊...来了。”　　   
跟着水月的视线一起转过头的香菱和重吾，看到的就是从树干上一跃而下，正缓缓朝这边走来的佐助。  
“佐...”  
「不对...佐助应该早就知道这一点了。」  
欲言又止地看了看慢慢走近的人影和若无其事起身的水月、重吾，仍然抱有满心疑问的香菱只能憋着眉，一脸不甘心地杵在原地揣测起佐助对于这件事情的想法。  
“要出发吗？”从地上站起身的水月支着斩首大刀，吊儿郎当地朝迎面走来的佐助问到。  
“等一下。”一边回答着水月的话一边继续前进，素色人影擦过鹰小队三人，径直走到了从始至终呆坐于树下的橘黄色人影面前。  
“......”　  
垂眸漠然地注视了一会地上如空壳般呆滞的人，素色人影沉下声，不急不缓地开口道“跟我来。”  
话音一落，只见那呆若木鸡的橘黄色人影竟听话地从地上站起身，跟随着佐助一道朝来时的方向迈步离去。  
“......”  
“......”  
“...也就是说，我们三个......还是待命？”依旧像支着根木棍般支着大刀的水月一句话就让香菱和重吾都转眼朝他看了过去，三人的视线在空中交汇了几秒后，分别由撇头冷哼（香菱）、耸肩摊手（水月），外加无奈摇头（重吾）结束了这场意味不明的眼神交流。  
......  
另一边厢，带着鸣人来到一处林间空地的佐助缓缓停下了脚上的步伐，在仰头确认般地看了眼远天上盘旋的黑鹰后，便转过身将目光投向了一直跟在自己身后的橘黄色人影身上。　　  
随着一阵风从周遭茂密的林层上拂过，周围的树木开始逐一发出了沙沙的声响。  
与此同时，睨着呆滞人影的漆黑眼眸也快速暗沉了起来，伴随着左手指尖不自然的轻微颤动，一股隐约的杀意在素色人影身上转瞬即逝。　  
“......啧。”拧起眉不耐地咭了下舌，佐助的声音混杂着几不可闻的叹息一起传进了橘黄色人影的耳中“听好了，你从这向南直接回木叶找你们的火影，卡卡西会来接应你的...”沉静的声音稍稍停顿了一下，紧跟着响起的便是命令式毫无起伏的语调“去吧。”   
沉促的尾音还未完全消失在空中，对面凝滞已久的橘黄色人影便如同被注入了魔力般，转身迅捷地跳上几米开外的裸树，向木叶所在的南边快速离去......


	10. Chapter 10

“你还真是让我失望啊，佐助。”与温缓森鸣截然不同的辛辣话语在身后毫无预兆地响起，低沉却透着一股森冷的寒意“我应该提醒过你不要把人弄丢的。”　

“...失望......哼。”面对突然出现的宇智波斑，仍旧注视着远处的素色人影直至完全看不见那抹橘黄后，才不紧不慢地转过身，抬眼朝立于正前方树木横杆上的人影望去“应该是没有辜负你的期望吧。”　

“哦？看你样子倒是一点也不惊讶。”如是说着的宇智波斑并没有从佐助那得到更多回应“不过比起这个，现在更重要的是...”　

如同残影般，原本端立于高大树木枝桠上的黑色人影突然朝着橘黄色人影离开的方向一跃而下，然而途中却被一柄迎面横劈而来的利刃逼得生生停下脚步，勉强以一个后翻险险避开了致命的一击。　

站稳后的宇智波斑抬眼看到的景象，便是前方一脸漠然对着自己举刀相向的佐助。　

“真是让我吃惊，为了那个人柱力竟然可以做到这一步吗？”　

正了正手中的草薙，素色人影不紧不慢地开口到“只不过不想听你自以为是的命令罢了......仅此而已。”　

事到如今，看着对面依旧坦然自若的佐助，微微眯起面具内写轮眼的宇智波斑，如同宣判般地一字一句道“不过，也就到此为止了。”　

‘噗’的一声沉闷的声响在忽然安静下来的树林里突兀地响起，带着因裹携不住而被喷溅出来的液体的粘稠质感，慢慢转化为一种异样的嗡鸣，在佐助耳边渐渐扩散开来。

“......呃...”拉低的视野里，左胸口处赫然出现的那支沾满鲜血的手，在下一秒抑制不住的呼吸中，猛地又从胸口处抽离了出去，如此没有了阻碍后，殷红的血液瞬间便从创口处喷洒了开来...

脚下青绿色的草叶遍布上了腥红色的血点，摔跪于其间的素色人影勉强借由着右手中的草薙才暂时支撑住了摇摇欲坠身形。　

胸口处的痛感开始逐一麻痹身体其它部位的感官，在这种像要被侵蚀殆尽的煎熬中，连动一动手指都显得有些困难的佐助却勉力侧过了头，将身后那个背光而立的人影清晰地描摹在了泛白的视野中。　

…………　

虽然早就知道不会有这么简单，但是......　

「还是太大意了么...」　

“咒术还不够完善么，我明明说过要对准心脏的，鸣人君。”　

宇智波斑平缓却残酷话音如同隔了层玻璃般没有实感，渐渐开始有些体力不支的素色人影，耳边只有呼吸声在无止境地扩大。

“好了，再来一次......这次记得要对准位置。”　

看不清表情的橘黄色人影在迟滞了片刻后，慢慢举起了那支满是鲜血的手......　

然而下一秒，随着一道尖锐的布匹撕裂声，跪坐在原地的佐助只觉得眼前一晃，原本居高临下站在其面前的宇智波斑竟猛地一闪身，退居到了几米开外。

“......加强了术式后居然还能反抗...”低头看了眼右臂被划出一道长长裂痕的袖口，宇智波斑若有所思地将视线再次转回到了前方的橘黄色人影身上“看来我好像太小看九尾的力量了。”

站在阳光与树影交叠处的鸣人此刻看上去就如同一个上半身断了弦的木偶般，头部与双臂明明都无力垂落着，双腿却呈现出一副截然不同的蓄力姿态。

“......”看着这副场景的宇智波斑沉默着并没有任何动作，然而从他那略现锋芒的眼底却能够窥得出一丝不易被察觉的探求......

突然，垂立于前方的橘黄色人影手指略微颤动了一下，随之响起的类似野兽气激时发出的龇牙声和逐渐弯曲下俯乃至整个四肢都全部着地的怪异动作，无一不昭示着这个被操控已久的‘人偶’正在全力反抗着牵制他至今的‘引线’。

「哒。」——原本沉默地看着这一切的宇智波斑忽然抬脚向前踏出了一步，这一声不大不小的脚步声却引得对面蹲伏在地上的橘黄色人影猛地一瞬将头抬了起来。

虽然早就知道人柱力在动用体内尾兽查克拉时样貌上会显现出所属尾兽的特征，但在对上那双目眦尽裂的腥红色瞳孔时，宇智波斑还是不禁缓了缓脚下将要再次踏出的步伐。　

然而就在这时，一旁久未动作的素色人影却忽然伸手一拍快要失去控制的橘黄色人影肩膀，趁其不备将头转过来的同时，垂目直直地看进对方眼中，万花筒写轮眼暗红色的光理霎时就绽放在了那双原本漆黑的瞳仁深处......　

隐约意识到佐助意图的宇智波斑正要赶上前阻止，不料却被一层拔地而起的水牢挡住了去路，待其挥袖挣脱出来的时候，放眼望去已是看不见一星半点的人影。


	11. Chapter 11

“没关系，好像没有追过来。”在树与树之间快速跃进的香菱嘴上如是说着，神情却依旧是一副高度紧张的模样。　　  
“喂，振作点啊，佐助！”看着被自己架在身侧的素色人影胸口处大片大片的血渍，就连水月也不禁微微变了变脸色。　  
“......重吾，那小子怎么样？”　　　  
侧头看了看背上的人影，重吾紧跟着开口回道“还在昏睡。”  
“嘁...”不满地撇了撇嘴，准备转回头的水月目光却忽然被身后树干上的一处红痕吸引了过去......视线沿着那些零零落落的痕迹一路看来，赫然是从佐助衣角上流下的。　  
「...情况有点不妙，照这个出血量估计没等宇智波斑追上来人就先撑不住了。」　  
“......在这里停一下。”如是招呼着的水月架着佐助直接跃下了地面。  
“咳哈...呼...”　  
“呐，香li...唔！”才刚将人在树旁安置好，话都没来得及说完整的水月就被一只急速挥来的手给按着脸推了开去。  
“佐助！你伤得太严重了，得马上治疗才行！”说着，神情略显激动的香菱一边卷起袖子一边将手臂递到了佐助面前。　  
“...哈...哈......哈...”然而坐在对面的素色人影却只是微垂着头，好似没有听见一般......那样看上去仿佛光是呼吸就已经用尽了他所有的力气。  
看着面前的素色人影暗自咬了咬牙，香菱刚要说再些什么，却突然发现对面的佐助竟慢慢皱起眉头，抬眼朝自己身后的方向看了过去。　  
大为不解地顺着对方的视线一道转过头，出现在香菱面前的，却是不知何时被重吾安放在身后草地上的橘黄色人影，与他那像是被梦魇住一般，满头冷汗、不断挣动的模样。  
=============================  
=============================  
「呃...」　  
从无意识的昏沉中醒来，鸣人第一眼看见的便是一面暗红色的墙......与其说是墙，倒不如说是肉壁要来得更为准确些。　  
「...这里是......」　  
强打起精神左右环视了一圈，鸣人发现这个空间里除了这堵‘墙’，其余就再也没有任何东西了......只不过四周偶尔会浮起一串汽泡，如同在水底般，却不会有任何呼吸不畅的感觉。  
「为什么我会在这里？」  
悬空的脚下是深不见底的黑渊，意识到自己此刻是被吸附在肉壁上的鸣人，开始拼尽全力地挣动了起来。  
「可恶。」  
眼看身体即将脱离壁面，然而从背后突然破墙而出的扭曲肢体，却霎时又将鸣人牢牢捆缚了回去。　  
不多时，黑影般的手越缠越多，除了头部以外，鸣人全身其它地方都被裹缚的动弹不得。  
「可恶！这到底是什么东西啊？！」　  
挣脱不开的愤闷与莫名其妙的不真实感让鸣人本就不清醒的头脑变得更加混乱，然而就在这时，头顶突然传出的一声异响，硬是生生将他的注意力全都拉扯了回来。　  
本应与脚下深渊一样空荡的头顶赫然出现了一颗巨大的球体，如同日食的太阳，散发着暗沉却鲜明的红芒。  
「......那是...」  
没等瞠目结舌的橘黄色人影做出任何反应，暗红色的巨型球体便慢慢转动了起来...随着凌厉的黑色纹理被带动着旋转而出，有着繁复三巴纹样式的巨型万花筒写轮眼赫然呈现于球体中央。  
身上所有的感官在被一股突如其来的冲击感碾压过后，鸣人混沌的闹内不知为何忽然清明了起来。　  
「......对了，我本来应该是在追着宇智波斑...」  
『想知道佐助为什么会加入‘晓’吗？』  
「！」低沉的话音突然在耳边回响起来「...佐助。」　  
「......」  
「为什么...」  
「...为什么你这家伙...」像是无论如何也无法接受一般，低哑的喃喃自语忽然爆发了出来「...为什么你会加入‘晓’啊！！」  
霎时间，强烈的情绪波动使得橘黄色人影体内赤红的查克拉猛然充涌而出，在周遭温度急剧上升的同时，那些缠缚在其身上的黑影竟如同液体般，顷刻间被蒸发殆尽。  
「......」  
「诶？」  
没有了黑影的缠绕，无处凭依的橘黄色人影只在空中停留了三秒后便以追风逐日的势头笔直朝着低端的深渊坠落了下去「哇...哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊等一下啊啊啊——」


	12. Chapter 12

“哇哈！！”

“！”　　　

原本躺在地上魇动的橘黄色人影在一声猝不及防的惊呼声中猛地睁开双眼从地上弹坐了起来......弄得在一旁没有任何心理准备的香菱也跟着一起惊搐了一下。　　　

“呼...呼...呼...”一脸惊恐模样的橘黄色人影在稍稍平复了自己的呼吸后，眼中出现了一丝迷茫......但是相比之前的呆滞无神，这种茫然倒是要显得更加鲜活。　

“咳...咳咳...”从左边传来的沙哑咳嗽声一下打断了鸣人散乱的思维，在视野逐渐聚焦起来的同时，脑袋下意识地就往声源的方向转了过去...　

——不远处那个倚靠着树木艰难喘息着的素色人影就这么直接撞进了鸣人眼中。

“......”

“......”　

时隔多月的再次相见，想不到竟是在两人都如此狼狈的情况下。　

“佐...助？”眼眶在慢慢圆撑起来的同时，橘黄色人影的嘴巴也是张了又张，直到确信自己看到的不是幻觉时，才喃喃自语般地脱口到“你怎么...会在...!!”　

话刚说到一半，鸣人的视线不自觉就被对方胸口那块触目惊心的血红给吸引了过去。

“那个伤！”顾不上依旧有些昏沉的头脑，橘黄色人影说着就要上前，却不料被从草地上猛地站起身来的香菱给一把拦了下来。　

“你给我离佐助远点！”　

被眼前香菱激愤的表情震讶到，一股极为不安的感觉开始慢慢笼罩住鸣人的内心。　

“这到底...是怎么回事？“　

“还不是...！！”　

“喂！佐助！！”　　

香菱将要脱口的话被水月的一声急呼打断，对峙中的两人都是一怔，不约而同地转过头一起朝树下的佐助看了过去。　

只见原本还勉强倚坐着的素色人影此刻竟毫无预兆地歪向了一旁，要不是边上的水月及时伸手将其扶住，整个人就会这么直接地摔在地上。　

“佐助！”　

“啊...”　

注意力完全转移到那边树下的鸣人想也没想就绕开香菱径直跑了过去。　

“没事吧！”

“...好像是昏过去了。”将佐助靠放回原来的树干上，半跪在一旁的水月搭着膝盖不无严肃地说到。　

“怎么会...弄成这样的？”低低的声音隐隐透着不安定的颤浮感，不知为何，从刚刚开始那股不对劲的感觉就一直萦绕着鸣人。　

“……”　

“还不是因为你。”　

就在水月迟疑着该如何回答的时候，一直站在鸣人身后不远处的香菱突然把话接了过去。　

不大不小的声音让半跪在树前的橘黄色人影猛地一震，直到片刻后才像是反应过来般机械地转过身，看向正前方的香菱开口到“「因为我」是...什么意思？”　

“就是...字面上的意思。”看见重吾递过来的眼神，香菱下意识地停顿了一下后，索性撇开了视线。　

“也就是说...佐助会变成这样，全都是因为...我？”略带震颤地尾音将橘黄色人影内心的动摇全都暴露了出来。　

“啊...没有错，就是因为你佐助才会变成这样的。”本应是责骂方的香菱语气听上去显得有些底气不足，甚至连声音都带有了一种突兀的起伏“现在好了......我们跟宇智波斑闹翻了，佐助又变成这个样子！”　

“香菱！”　　

“要是...”不顾水月的出声制止，一味臆测着的香菱突然发泄般地大喊到“要是佐助就这么死掉的话...！！”　

下一秒，肩膀被人稳稳按住的感觉让快要失控的香菱一下停了下来，与此同时，重吾沉缓的话音也从右侧方一同传了过来。　

“冷静点。”　

有些怔愣地转头看了看近在身旁的重吾，情绪险些收缓不住的香菱慢慢抬起手，抱着头陷入了深深的自我懊恼。　

“行了，这件事还是由我来说吧。”略显无奈地挠了挠自己的后脑，水月索性站起身径直走到了呆立于原地的橘黄色人影身旁。

“你也不要太激动，要是控制不好九尾的话麻烦的可是我们。”看着那双隐隐泛红的瞳孔，水月沉着声，如是说到。　

——片刻后　

“事情差不多就是这样，也不能全都怪在你身上，要说的话...宇智波斑那老家伙才应该是罪魁祸首。”未免妨碍到好不容易缓过来的香菱对佐助进行治疗，与鸣人一起退到不远处树下的水月简单地将整件事情都叙述了一遍。　

“......可恶！！”比起愤怒，微垂着头将拳头重重擂在身旁树上的橘黄色人影看起来要更显得挫败一些。　

“...嘛，比起这个，我觉得还是先看看佐助的伤要紧。”不动声色地将话题转移开去，单手叉着腰的水月一回头，对着身后的方向直接开口到“怎么样了？”　

“还算稳定，血已经止住了。”一直在旁边照看着的重吾抬起头回了一句。　

“是吗，不是挺能干的嘛...”自言自语般地给出了个评价，水月再次抬高音量喊到“喂～香菱，赶紧把那家伙治好啊！”　

“吵死了～用不着你来说！”对于这种伤势本就感到有些棘手的香菱一听到水月那站着不腰疼的语气就怒火上涌。　

然而就在她头也不抬地甩还一句回去之时，整个人却猛地僵在了原地。　

“……”　

“怎么了？”就连一旁的重吾都发现了些许不对劲。

“...来......来了...”随着压抑断续的话音响起，香菱整个人都抑制不住地轻轻颤抖了起来“...宇智波斑...朝这边过来了！”


	13. Chapter 13

自香菱感应到宇智波斑的查克拉逐步接近时起，所有人都进入了一种高度警戒的状态。　  
不想坐以待毙的话就只能正面迎击或者趁早逃离。　  
而以现在这种情势来看，避免正面冲突是最为合适的选择...更何况对手还是那个宇智波斑。　  
不过......　  
“不觉得这样太没出息了么？"跟着众人快速穿梭于林间的水月跑着跑着，突然神经质地来了这么一句。　  
“闭嘴，佐助现在伤成这个样子我们当然能避就避，你少给我惹麻烦！”在最前头带路的香菱嘴上虽然如常训斥着，急促的声音里却仍旧充斥着一股满满的慌乱感。　  
“嗨～嗨～”随口敷衍般地回了两句，水月顺势侧过头，朝跑在队伍最后方的橘黄色人影瞟了过去。　  
自打一行人上路起，鸣人就有意无意地一直跑在背着佐助的重吾身后，看上去像是随时准备好要伸手帮忙一般。　  
「...也没什么特别嘛。」　  
只一个人就对抗过七个佩恩这种事，怎么看都不像是这个黄毛小子能做出来的。　  
就在水月还在心里估量着鸣人实力的时候，香菱的一句话却将他的注意力全部转移了开去。　  
“不行...距离还在拉近...”说这话香菱的额头上竟慢慢渗出了些冷汗“这样下去...我们会被追上的！”　  
“嘁。“　  
“......”　  
面对香菱道出的严峻情势，水月和重吾一时间也陷入了沉——对于正在接近的宇智波斑，打得过打不过暂且不提，一旦被追上的话一场恶战是避免不了的......而现如今佐助的伤却是无论如何也不能再耽误。　　　  
“也就是说，怎么样都避免不了要和那家伙碰上对吧？”在这弥漫的压抑氛围里，一个鲜明异常的声音突然从斜后方直插了上来。　  
“！”顺着声音转过头，一双一往无前的澄蓝色眼眸就那么直直地撞进了水月眼中。　  
一瞬间的愣神过后，水月索性调整了下脚步，跑到了与鸣人并排的位置上“你想干什么？”　  
转眼看了看重吾背上的佐助，橘黄色人影在抬手结出一个壬字印的同时，不紧不慢地开口到“没什么，只不过正好有笔账要找他算而已。”　  
尾音刚落，嘭嘭两阵白烟霎时就在鸣人掠过的树影底端炸开...　  
然而等到烟雾散尽，远远望去的水月却看不到任何与方才不一样的地方。　  
「刚刚...那是什么？」　　　  
有些琢磨不透的水月不自觉地又回过头看了看一旁的鸣人，而后者却只是继续跟在重吾身后，仿佛什么都没发生一般。　  
「影分身吗？」比起不甚明了的水月，一直跑在最前头的香菱却像是感应到了什么「刚刚确实有两股查克拉被分离了出去......那小子，到底想要干什么？」


	14. Chapter 14

“！！...消失了？”就在一瞬间，那股紧追在他们身后的查克拉忽然从香菱的感知范围内消失无踪。　  
“啊？你说什么？”跑在其身后的水月追问的话语紧跟着便脱口而出。　  
“不对...”只见原本表情略有困惑的香菱脸色突然变得惊惶了起来“那家伙...宇智波斑他的位置...突然改变了！！现在就在我们后面！三公里左右的地方！！”　  
“喂喂喂开什么玩笑！刚刚不是还离得挺远吗，那家伙会瞬间移动不成？”尽管水月的话多少带了些玩笑的成分，但在一定距离内能够做到空间移动这种假设，在宇智波斑拥有写轮眼的前提下并不是没有可能。  
......　  
距离只有最后的三公里，谁也不敢肯定下一秒宇智波斑就不会再次利用那个空间移动的能力出现在他们面前。　  
“...哟西，这样就好了。”　  
如同自言自语般的话再次从橘黄色人影口中冒出，已经把耐心全部消磨干净的水月忍不住开口问到“从刚才起你就一个人在那里自说自话，到底在搞什么鬼啊九尾小子？”　  
“...嘛~”听罢水月的问话，橘黄色人影挂着汗思索了几秒后才信誓旦旦地回答道“类似战术一样的东西啦，为接下来做的准备。”　  
“...哈？”　　　  
略过一旁翻着白眼想继续问下去的水月，鸣人转过头，稍稍抬高了些音量后对着前方开口道“总之，接下来的事情交给我就好了，哥哥和姐姐们就这样带着佐助先走。”　  
“！”一瞬间的惊异过后，香菱下意识地便脱口到“你脑子坏掉了吗，想死么？”  
“一点也不想。”随之响起的声音却没有丝毫动摇“我可是要成为火影的男人，怎么能随随便便就在这里挂掉。”　  
“那样的话...”　  
“不过，该做的事情还是得去做。”没等香菱接下去，橘黄色人影便径自停下了脚上的步伐，与此同时，更为坚缓的声音也一并传递到了其它人耳中“不然的话，就算回去了也会变得连吃拉面的心情都没有。”　　　　  
像是被什么牵引一般，原本全速前进的水月、香菱和重吾竟也在同一刻停顿了下来。　  
“你这家伙...简直莫名其妙！”找不出形容词来的香菱焦躁的情绪已经无以复加。　  
“我知道了。”一旁突然平平插进来的声音让所有人的注意力一下都转移了过去“就照你说的做吧。”　  
“什...？！”　  
“不过相对的，我也要一起留下来。”单手叉腰斜斜站着的水月没有理会香菱的反应，自顾自地对着橘黄色人影咧嘴道“九尾人柱力对抗面具男这种难得一见的好戏，不看可是会后悔一生的。”　  
“少开玩笑了，就凭你们两个！”　  
“啧啧，你可别忘了。”歪过脑袋打断香菱的质疑，水月伸出一根大拇指反手一指身后的鸣人“这家伙可是一个人敌过七个佩恩的。”　  
“......”　  
视线所触及到的橘黄色人影既没有因水月的话自满，也没有为接下来无法估测的命运而不安，他只是静静地站在那里，无论是沉着的表情还是坚定的目光，都莫名地让人感到安心和信服...　  
“刚才我也看到了。”迎上香菱揣度的视线，鸣人突然开口道“红头发的姐姐你是医疗忍者对吧。”　  
“诶？......姑且，算是吧...”　  
“那~佐助就拜托你了。”视线稍稍一偏，橘黄色人影侧头看了看重吾背上依旧不省人事的佐助，略微加重语气道“绝对要让那家伙好好地活下去！”　  
“......”因镜片反光而有些看不清表情的香菱在咬着牙沉默了一小段时间后，突然不是很情愿般地回到“哼，用的着你说吗。”　  
“不过...”略显别扭地转了一个身，香菱背对着鸣人再次恶声恶气地开口道“水月就算了，你要是把小命也给丢了我可不管！”　  
“啊。”　  
“你‘啊’个屁啊，什么叫我就算啦？”看着回答得异常认真的橘黄色人影，水月不禁快语速地把槽点吐了个透。　  
“走吧。”无视水月的微词，香菱和重吾相互交换了个眼神后，便再次跃入林间，消失在了鸣人的视野中...　  
“接下来。”随着一声沉沉的话音飘落，转过身的橘黄色人影在看到不远处已稳稳停落在枝桠上的宇智波斑时，眼神瞬间变得锐利了起来“就要大干一场了。”　  
“我可是很期待喔。”水月反手抱着头靠到一旁的树干上，一副作壁上观的样子。　  
“哦？...咒术已经解开了么。”如是说着的宇智波斑语气上听不出丝毫的起伏。　  
“那是当然的，你那种小伎俩怎么可能难得到我们。”水月懒懒地回敬到。　  
“其他人呢，已经逃走了吗？”丝毫不受水月挑衅的宇智波斑，沉长的语调反倒充斥着浓浓的讽刺感。　  
“无可奉告。”鸣人随手解下了身上的披风顺势往旁边一扔“你要找的是我吧，那就不准对其他人出手。”　  
“...无所谓，我的目标只有九尾，其他人的死活和我无关......不过，想不到居然还会有一只老鼠留了下来。”　  
“你说什么！”被宇智波斑的话挑起愤怒的水月猛地被从旁伸出的一只手给拦了下来。　  
“水月大哥站在这里看着就好，那家伙就交给我来对付。”　  
侧眼看了看身旁皱着眉眼，认真到近乎执拗地盯着宇智波斑的鸣人，像是想到了什么般的水月无奈地耸耸肩，再次靠回到了身后的树干上。　  
“那就交给你了。”　  
“ありがとうでばよ。”


	15. Chapter 15

随着橘黄色人影一个结印手势的快速落成，砰然炸响的白烟四散而起，一件赤底黑焰纹的半袖长袍便出现在了他身上。　  
｢……那张脸！？｣　　  
未等水月仔细看清鸣人脸部的变化，眼前的人影就如同窜起的热焰般只留下残影，唯独那接踵而来的爆裂巨响和拍击在脸上的凌冽气流让还杵在原地的水月意识到，战斗已经正式开始。  
伴随着仙人模式下速度与力量的成倍提升，鸣人和宇智波斑之间的战斗隐隐呈现出一种压制的势头。趁着对方在接下自己挥出的一拳而重心不稳之际，橘黄色人影迅速在空中招出一个影分身，反手便在掌中聚起了一个大型的查克拉光球。　  
“仙法…”暗红的长袍一闪，橘黄色人影霎时便如同一团飞溅的火焰，将光球狠狠地砸向了正前方的宇智波斑“大玉螺旋丸！”　  
眼见着螺旋丸的蓝色光理已势不可挡地压向了宇智波斑的腹部，然而下一秒，澄蓝色的光球却直接穿过对方的身体，收势不稳地砸在了其身后的地面上……　　  
霎时间，枝叶石块四处飞溅，一整片大范围的土地硬生生凹陷下去，成为了一个耸人听闻的圆形巨坑。　　  
还未从螺旋丸直接穿透对手身体的震惊中恢复过来，鸣人一转头竟就被飞速欺身而上的宇智波斑抓住手臂用力甩向了半空。　　  
下一秒，旋飞的视野被一只鲜红的写轮眼占据，正当意识到情况不妙的鸣人思维开始被侵扰之际，一道堪堪出现的水幕硬是从旁将这满眼的猩红遮挡了过去。　  
随之而来的坠落感让恍惚的视野彻底回归了清明，只见半空中的橘黄色人影一个翻身，这才及时调整好姿势稳稳地落回了地面。　　  
同一时间，不远处的巨坑另一侧，被水幕阻挠而抽身回退的宇智波斑也刚刚站稳脚步。　　  
“别看那家伙的眼睛！你要再被控制的话我可没办法救你！”水月的声音远远从背后传了过来。　  
“啊……刚刚帮大忙了！谢了，水月大哥！”嘴上如是回应着，鸣人看向宇智波斑的眼神却没有丝毫的松懈。　　  
“哼…就算侥幸躲过这次。”不以为意地侧头看了眼远处树梢上的水月，宇智波斑回过头，再次将目光对向了前方的橘黄色人影“下次你还能保证躲得开吗？”　　　　  
“不试试看的话怎么知道。”说着，站起身来的鸣人直接把双眼闭阖了起来。　　  
“……简直愚蠢。”话音方落，黑色人影顷刻便朝鸣人攻了过去，速度之快，连对面树上的水月都不禁绷起了神经。　  
然而出乎意料的是，本该因放弃视野导致反应受限的橘黄色人影不仅没有被迎面而来的这一击击中，反而在侧过头避开的同时，闪电般地回身把对方给击出了几米远。  
将这一幕全部消化进眼底的水月吹了声口哨，半夸奖半调侃式地说道“看不出你小子还挺能干。”　  
另一边厢，从地上慢慢站起身来的宇智波斑抬手拍了拍衣袖上的尘土，随即转眼看向前方依旧闭合着双目的橘黄色人影喃喃出声道“原来如此，仙人模式可以与周遭自然融为一体，就算不用眼睛也能识别出攻击吗……有意思。”　　  
“……”　　  
“喂，九尾小子，我已经手痒得不行了，你再不解决的话就该换我上了吧！”从树上跳落下来的水月扛起手中的斩首大刀，边抬脚朝鸣人走去，边兴致昂然地说到。　　　　　  
“……”  
“…嗯？”本已做好了多半会被劝阻的打算，水月连前进的脚步都停了下来，却迟迟没有听见鸣人的回应。　　  
[嘭！！！]　　  
“诶…”突如其来的炸响让停在半路上的水月愣了好一阵。　  
只见前方的橘黄色人影身上突然窜起一股白烟，随烟一起消散的还有他那件红底黑焰纹的长袍……　　  
“……”一颗、两颗……随着后脑勺上的汗越冒越多，仍然保持着把宇智波斑击出去的那最后一个动作的橘黄色人影，僵直着脑袋慢慢转过头，用几近机械般的声音朝后方的水月嗫嚅到“时…时限到了…好像…”　　  
“……”　　  
“仙人…模式的…”　　　　  
“…………诶～诶？！！！！！！！！！！！！”　　　  
“耍宝到此为止。”一直站在不远处的宇智波斑突然沉沉开口到“本想多看看你那所谓的仙人模式到底有多大能耐，不过……浪费的时间好像有点太多了。”　　  
未等两人来得及做出任何反应，戴着面具的黑色人影便以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝他们冲了过去……


	16. Chapter 16

“诶？！哇啊——！！”　　  
一时间，手脚都来不及摆正的鸣人想要结印却为时已晚，眼看宇智波斑朝自己面门扣来的手已遮去大半视野，一道晃眼的亮光却突然从右侧直直地插了进来。　　  
“雷切！！”遮挡住视野的黑影伴随着一个熟悉的声音霎时撤离了开去。　　  
一阵石块崩裂的溅响过后，刺眼的亮光逐渐淡去，拥有一头银色头发的上忍就那么直接地出现在了鸣人的眼中“卡卡西老师！”　　　　  
与此同时，从一旁灌木中又陆续窜出四道身影，或拿肋差或抓苦无，都纷纷挡在鸣人面前，警惕地盯着前方的宇智波斑。　　  
“小樱，佐井，还有大和队长…居然连鹿丸都在！”　　  
侧眼看了看身后一脸兴奋的橘黄色人影，卡卡西想起樱提到过的有关鸣人被控制一事，不无关切地问到 “你没事吧，鸣人？”　　  
“啊？…啊，我好得很啦！”看着一边挠着后脑勺一边笑得没心没肺的橘黄色人影，众人在松口气之余，都在内心或有或无地翻了翻白眼。　　　　　　  
“碍事的家伙一个接一个。”站在远处漠然地看着这一切的宇智波斑，深红色的瞳孔被面具映衬得更加暗沉了起来“……今天就到此为止好了。”　　  
极具压迫感的视线在缓缓扫过前方众人后，慢慢锁定在了最后排的橘黄色人影身上。　　  
“鸣人君，总有一天。”随着空气的波动，黑色人影逐渐变得扭曲了起来“我们还会再见面的。”　　  
“……”　　  
直到黑色漩涡完全消失，那份沉重的压迫感也没有彻底褪去。　　  
看着宇智波斑消失的地方，橘黄色人影若有所思地皱起了眉眼，下一秒却像是猛然想起了什么般，回头一看，却发现原本水月所站的地方此刻早已变得空空如也…　　  
………………　　　　　　  
“话说回来，卡卡西老师为什么会知道我在这里？”　　  
“啊，那个啊，有人用鸽子送了封信到木叶，说你会在这附近一带出现。”再次确定鸣人身上没有任何中有咒术迹象的卡卡西，习惯性地侧了侧身，将双手插进了裤子口袋里“虽然怕是陷阱，但是为了以防万一，纲手大人还是派了我们几个过来查探一下……没想到你竟然真的在这里。”　　　　  
“这么看来，会是谁送的消息呢？”站在一旁的佐井自发地将话题接过了去。　　  
“……是佐助。”喃喃的话语将所有人的视线全都转移了过去，只见原本微低着头的橘黄色人影此刻竟像是若有所悟般，慢慢撑开了双眼，紧跟着嘴角也在不自觉地牵动中，微微咧了开来“佐助果然…还是佐助。”　　  
“鸣人…”　　  
“嘿！”　　  
“你还好意思给我嘿！！”　　  
“痛～啊！！”咚地一声闷响，几步跨上前来的樱一个下勾拳就把鸣人直接揍趴在了地上。　　  
“就知道让人担心，下次再敢一个人随便乱跑小心我让你在床上躺个一年半载！！”挥舞着比脑袋还要大上一圈的拳头，春野樱的眼睛反白得如同厉鬼一般。　  
“撒库拉酱看起来…好恐怖…”　　　  
“说什么呐混帐东西！”屈服于对方铁拳的淫威下，橘黄色人影只能抱着脑袋趴在地上，流淌着宽面条般的泪。　　　  
看着这一幕的大和不自觉地伸出手指挠了挠滴汗的脸，而一旁的鹿丸则依旧双手插兜，撇着眼无奈地叹了口气。　　  
“……好了，差不多我们也该回去复命了，纲手大人还在等着呢。”　　  
如同救世主般，卡卡西的话让正要进入‘升级版’说教模式的樱乖乖停了下来。　　  
众人纷纷起身开始打道回府，唯独那个从后半段开始就一直趴在地上没有任何反应的橘黄色人影依旧呆在原地无动于衷。　　　  
“怎么啦鸣人，你到底走不走啊？”一干人陆续回过头，全都不解地看向那道俯趴在地上的身影。　　  
“……那…个…”　　  
“嗯？”　　  
“……我想尿尿…”　　  
“……”　　  
“……”　　  
“哈？”　　  
一时间，有些犯懵的众人完全无法理解刚才鸣人话语的含义。　　　　  
“就是说…小便啦…”换了个自认为更专业的名词重申了一遍后，橘黄色人影像是生怕吓着面前这帮人般，放轻了语调接着说道 “而且还想要…大号……快憋不住了。”　　  
一瞬间，除了佐井仍旧‘处变不惊’外，所有人全都倏地捏住鼻子，露出了一幅惊恐万分的表情。　　　　　  
已经大半张脸都被憋青了的鸣人看到这幅画面，连忙咬着嘴扣着地面颤声解释道“因为啊，好像这几天…他们都没叫我上过厕所啊～”　　  
“去死啊！！变态鸣人！！！”　　  
“为什么！快住手！！要出来了啊！！！撒库拉酱！！！！！”


	17. Chapter 17

火之国木叶的九尾人柱力——漩涡鸣人差点被晓组织捕获一事将近发生在这一年的年末。　　  
这位英雄从被捕到获救期间经历过什么，村里知晓的人也并不多。　　  
实际上，大多数村民在得知消失了数天的木叶英雄再次平安回归村里的消息后，就不再关注其它。　  
而这一年余下的日子大概也会这么平静的过完，起码刚回到村里的鸣人是这么认为的。　　  
只可惜现实与理想总是背道相驰，在时隔仅仅三个月后，只剩下两名成员的晓组织竟然在没有集齐所有尾兽的情况下，肆意向忍界发起了第四次忍者大战。　　  
这场战役尽管有五大国联手一起与之对抗，然而由于最初遭受到的奇袭所导致的被动局势，依然让所有隐村派出的参战忍者死伤惨重……其中，仅木叶就牺牲了不下十名重要的主力战员。　　　　　  
看着昔日的同伴在自己眼前相继倒下，那些亲切熟悉的脸孔逐渐因鲜血和污泥变得陌生可怖。　　　　  
被如此残酷现实压迫着的鸣人渐渐陷入了一种黑暗封闭的意识里——什么都听不见，什么都看不见，思维完全停滞，心中唯一剩下的执念只有杀死宇智波斑，哪怕付出任何代价！　　  
在这种放任般的许可下，体内封印的符咒被完全撕开，赤色巨兽开始难以抑制地狂啸起重见天日的喜悦。　　  
这一刻，以山谷为中心，整个战场都被一股遮天蔽日的红色查克拉淹没。　　  
这一刻，以山谷为中心，整个战场都成为了一座名副其实的人间炼狱。　　　　  
自九尾失控时起就围在其查克拉圈外围的数名木叶上忍以及砂瀑我爱罗与其手下的数名砂忍，想尽办法终是束手无策。　　  
红色查克拉在山谷中整整燃烧了一天一夜，即使是突如其来的连绵大雨也无法将其浇灭。就连木叶的五代目火影纲手也一度拖着残破不堪的身体跪倒在冲天的业火前失声痛哭，为着那足以消磨掉人柱力全部生命的整一天一夜的尾兽释放。　　　　  
难捱的夜晚过后是姗姗来迟的黎明，那股自始至终充斥着整座山谷的红色查克拉却在破晓的瞬间，像从未出现在众人眼前般的消失殆尽。　　　　  
第一时间反应过来的是一直坚守在山谷外的木叶上忍旗木卡卡西。　　  
当他带着头一路朝山谷中心疾驰而去时，半空中突然闪现的蓝色光轨硬是让他生生停住了脚步……　　  
………………　　  
待卡卡西等人赶到山谷中心时，那里早已是一片寸草不生的景象——一块被火烧得焦黑的巨石旁趴着一个如同死了般一动不动的人影。　　  
当本已做好即使赶来也只能见到一具尸体的心理准备的卡卡西上前扶起那个倒在地上的熟悉身影时，他竟欣喜地发现对方虽然全身上下看起来都有些惨不忍睹，但却实实在在地保有着一丝微弱的呼吸……　　  
更令他感到惊异的是，尽管封印之术已完全解开、鸣人身上也没有任何新加封印的痕迹，但是他体内那股隐隐约约存在着的查克拉确实是属于九尾的。　　  
这即证明在没有任何复杂术式禁锢的情况下，九尾仍乖乖回到了人柱力的体内，甚至比有封印束缚时更加安分。　　  
这个问题即使时至今日也依然令卡卡西百思不得其解。　　  
而当天现场，距离鸣人倒下位置较远的一处空地上，一具全身焦黑的尸体也被木叶的暗部忍者发现，后经证实，那具尸体竟是宇智波斑。　  
………………　　  
在这场战役中发生的令人匪夷所思的事情还不止于此——　  
如同当年长门使用轮回天生之术救回木叶死伤众人一般，在那无数道莫名的蓝光闪现过后，本已于此次战役中牺牲的一部分忍者竟逐渐恢复脉搏幽幽转醒，而另一部分曾在木叶佩恩一战中被长门救回过的人却没能一并苏醒过来……　　  
到此，基本可以断定，能让如此多的人在同一时刻一并起死回生，这一定是某个具有轮回眼的人施用了轮回天生之术的结果，但能看得出施术者并没有完全掌握轮回眼的使用方法，轮回天生之术还存有着非常大的缺陷。　　  
虽然各国间也不乏有人猜测这是有着轮回眼的宇智波斑在临死前的所为，但到底实情如何，恐怕就只有相关知情者和木叶高层彼此心照不宣——这世上除了宇智波斑，能拥有轮回眼并驱使九尾回到人柱力体内的家伙……其实还有一个。　  
………………　　  
战后，各大隐村都开始了各自的修复工作，而木叶这边却有个问题一直困扰着纲手。　　  
继这一次的九尾释放后，明明已经快速复元的鸣人却迟迟没有要苏醒的迹象，即使是医术高明如斯，在身体没有任何异常的前提下，纲手也几乎快要无计可施。然而就在这时，妙木山的深作仙人却伴随着一股嘭然炸响的白烟，毫无预兆地出现在了她面前……　　  
第二天，五代目火影纲手就向所有人宣布了‘漩涡鸣人再次前往妙木山进行修行，为期一年半，择日返程’的消息。　　  
……这当然都是表面上的说法，之后根据小樱和佐井的描述，纲手的解释是，深作仙人在得知鸣人的情况后，特地从妙木山赶来探望，在判定其并无大碍后，称鸣人之所以迟迟没有醒来是因为体内查克拉能量的平衡因这次尾兽释放被破坏，好在只需吸收些自然之气压制一下便能恢复过来，但是鉴于他在大战中一度失控爆发过尾兽，现在又没有封印之术在他体内，所以要带他回妙木山再次进行修行，稳定身心以便日后控制好九尾……　　  
就这样，木叶的英雄在不省人事的情况下被逆通灵去了妙木山，此后一年多的时光里，木叶恢复了以往的繁荣，也未发生过任何一件值得一提的大事，只不过没了漩涡鸣人的木叶比以往任何时候都要显得安静。　　  
然而，英雄总是会出乎所有人的意料，一年半之期还差三个月未到，消失多时的橙色忍者竟就堂而皇之地回归了木叶，美其名曰是修行圆满结束，实际上是为了逃避志麻那丰盛的昆虫盛宴，还有他那日思夜想的一乐拉面。


	18. Chapter 18

火之国——木叶，清晨。  
“哇啊啊啊！！！！”一声凄厉的惨叫伴随着重物摩擦地面的声音惊起了停驻在房顶四周的飞鸟。  
以脸部着地并进行着重力摩擦的橘黄色人影在好不容易刹住车后，晃晃悠悠地翻过身，一边捧着自己冒着青烟的脸，一边欲哭无泪地开口道“为什么连宁次也开始像小樱一样暴…”  
“暴~啥！！？”话还没说完，眼前突然出现的一张罗刹脸让鸣人一个炸毛，霎时就捂着自己由红转青的脸不要命地摇起了头。  
“你知不知道那是谁啊混蛋！！那可是火之国大名的儿子！你拿那个色诱术对伊鲁卡老师对卡卡西老师，甚至是对木叶全体带把的用我都没有一～丁点意见，但是没想到你居然敢对大名的儿子也用这招……简直就是木叶之耻！！！”誓要化身为地狱恶鬼的粉色罗刹双手死拽着鸣人的衣襟，就差没一把将对方掐死。  
“可…可是啊，是御岳丸要我使究极奥义给他看的啊……”橘黄色人影挂着汗，企图力挽狂澜地解释着。  
“究极奥义是这样的吗！！去死啊白痴！！！”  
看着面前上演的暴力戏码，站在一旁的宁次幽幽地叹了口气“总而言之，我刚刚已经将你的查克拉封住了，这是火影大人要我给你的惩罚，接下来你就在这好好地反省好了，我还有任务在身，先走一步。”说着，人倏地就不见了踪影。  
“………………诶！？”直到一片被风吹落枝头的树叶‘啪’的一声打在脸上，橘黄色人影才反应过来，猛地一翻身从地上一跃而起。  
　　  
“影分身之术！”  
　　  
“……”  
　　  
“……骗人的吧！！我的查克拉啊———！！！”瘪着眼看着一边捧着脑袋一边惊声尖叫的鸣人，春野樱表示十分的无奈。  
　　  
今天是纲手接待前来木叶参观的火之国大名儿子的重要日子，原本是想拿鸣人这个木叶英雄兼第六代火影后备来撑撑场面。  
　　  
结果场面没撑起来，反倒让大名的儿子因为看到不堪入目的光景而喷着鼻血不省人事……  
　　  
「……实在是丢脸丢到家了。」　　  
　　  
想起当时纲手额头上爆出的青筋，春野樱不自觉地再次伸出手，一巴掌把还沉浸在自己世界中的鸣人狠狠拍飞到了对面的墙上。  
“哇啊！！！！！………………撒库拉酱……这…样是会…死…人的……”随着最后一个尾音的降落，橘黄色人影瘫软地滑下了墙面。　　  
******************************************　　　　  
傍晚时分，从一乐拉面摊内透出的橘黄色灯光照亮了外面一小块逐渐黑沉的街道，透过垂帘能依稀看见里面从高到矮坐着三个并排的人影。  
“哈～……”  
“怎么啦，你连吃拉面的时候都唉声叹气我还是第一次见。”如是说着的卡卡西在眼睛丝毫没有离开手里书本的同时，右手抓过鸣人碗里的筷子，随手挑起一叉拉面就径直戳到了鸣人脸上“来，啊~。”  
　　  
“……呀，那里不是嘴啦。”挂着汗喃喃地吐完糟，橘黄色人影索性将脸一头埋在了台面上“你这样我更吃不下去啊，卡卡西老师～”  
“老师你就别管那个笨蛋了，他完全是自作自受。”说着，春野樱还顺手把自己那份拉面朝右边移了移，好似生怕会被传染到白痴病毒一样。  
　　  
“嘛，差不多就是这样吧。”漫不经心地抛开筷子做了个总结，卡卡西缩回右手挠了挠后脑，接着又翻过亲热天堂的下一页，继续着他全身心的阅读。  
“mo～～～”突然，沉静了好一会儿的鸣人猛地抬起头来，一拍桌子大喊道“决定了，我还是先吃拉面好了，一吃拉面心情就会变好。欧桑！再给我来一碗叉烧拉面，大份的！”  
“好～嘞！”  
“等一下，你这已经是第三碗了！”  
“有什么关系嘛，今天晚上我一定要吃到高兴为止。”  
“你这家～伙～…”  
“嘛、嘛。”  
　　  
抖动的眉毛显示出春野樱的怒气值正在上涨， 而旁边的旁边，是完全看不出有在真心劝架的为人师表……  
　　  
*****************************************　　  
“多谢惠顾！”  
一手托着比丁次还要大上一圈的肚子，鸣人掀开一乐半长的垂帘，用熊步一点一点从里面艰难地挪了出来。  
“啊啊～撑死我了。”  
“谁叫你非要吃那么多的，活该！”跟在后面走出来的春野樱叉着腰，一副恨铁不成钢的模样。  
“但是啊，吃完了以后全身都舒畅了很多…呕~~”说话说得太用力导致胃里的拉面差点挤进喉咙管，鸣人捂着嘴憋了半天才把那种要一泻千里的感觉给压了下来。  
“如果没有那一声‘呕’的话，我会比较相信你说的话。”一手掀开垂帘，一手端着《亲热天堂》的卡卡西，看似入迷得整颗脑袋都快钻进书里与现实脱轨却仍旧调侃鸣人调侃得游刃有余。  
听罢卡卡西的话，表情像是喝了过期牛奶般铁青着脸的鸣人，捧着肚皮不得不承认般地说道“果然…还是吃得太多了吗…”


	19. Chapter 19

天边最后一丝余晖消失在了火影岩的石像后，正值黑夜与白昼交替结束之际，一只通体苍白的鸟从街道上空滑翔而来，扑棱了两下翅膀后，撅起尾巴便一屁股窝进了鸣人蓬乱的头发里。  
“啊？”翻着白眼般直瞅着头上的怪鸟，鸣人张着嘴觉得有些莫名其妙“什么啊…这是？”  
　　  
就连一旁的樱和难得从书中抬起头来的卡卡西也被这只仪态万千的鸟给吸引住了视线。　　  
　　  
然而下一秒，随着那只鸟的嘴巴开始张阖，只听见佐井的声音突然从鸣人的头顶上方传了出来。  
　　  
“鸣人、樱、卡卡西桑，火影大人有请，请速来火影塔一趟。”　  
　　  
话音刚落，那只怪鸟就整个化为一滩浓墨，泼了鸣人一脸…  
　　  
“哇～这是什么啊，全洒到脸…痛痛痛痛，进到眼睛里啦！！”  
“不知道纲手大人找我们有什么事？”  
　　  
“去看看就知道了。”啪地一声合上手里的 《亲热天堂》 ，卡卡西反手把书放进了腰后的忍者包中。  
“疼疼疼疼疼！！！苦索～怎么擦都擦不掉啊！”  
看着面前不顾形象手舞足蹈着的橘黄色人影，卡卡西和樱不约而同地摊摊手，万分无奈地叹了口气。  
　　  
******************************************  
　　  
一刻钟后，当三人赶到火影塔的顶层房间时，佐井已然站在了纲手的办公桌前。  
抬手拍了拍对方的肩膀算是打过招呼，鸣人走上前，同身后的卡卡西和樱一同看向了办公桌后正交叉着双手闭眼沉思的五代目火影。  
一时间，整个房间内静得仿佛连张纸掉在地上都能听得见声响，连往日总是按耐不住性子的鸣人都觉得纲手一定是遇见了什么棘手的事情，以至于他异常安静地站在一旁，一句话都没讲。  
气氛一时有些紧张，不知道过了多久，办公桌后的纲手才缓缓睁开双眼，抬眸看向了屋内站着的四人，一副欲言又止的模样。  
见此情景，鸣人不禁咽了咽口水，紧张地等待着纲手开口进行说明。  
又是静默了几秒后，只听纲手不失威严地出声道。  
“什么啊，那一脸熏死人不偿命的墨，抗议吗？”  
“居然是这个啊~”一瞬间屋子里的人全都东倒西歪。  
“恩？怎么了？”  
“吔~没什么！”好不容易站稳脚步的春野樱讪笑着回答到。  
“话说回来，纲手大人召我们前来是有什么事情要吩咐吗？”额头上淌着汗滴的卡卡西笑眯着眼把话题又扯了回来。  
“啊，那个啊。”将交握的双手支撑到桌面上，纲手接着开口道“有个任务要交给你们。”  
“！……纳尼纳尼？什么任务？？”听见有任务的橘黄色人影全身一振，整个人都亢奋了起来。  
“这次的任务稍微有点特殊，是风影专门派人前来委托的。”  
“我爱罗？”  
“你们可能还没听说吧？最近五大国失窃的事。”  
　　  
愣了愣神，相互看了看彼此的鸣人、佐井和樱都相继摇了摇头。　　  
“我倒是有所耳闻，不过只听说雷之国和土之国丢失了贵重物品……五大国都失窃怎是怎么回事？”一边的卡卡西接口问道。  
“的确，只有雷之国和土之国丢失的是贵重物品，再加上刚刚我爱罗那边传来的消息，风之国的‘鹰眼’昨晚被盗，这么一来，总共有三大国的国宝级物品失窃。”说着，纲手将一份文件抛在了桌面上，上面赫然夹着一张‘鹰眼’的照片。  
“那水之国和火之国分别丢的是什么？”佐井出声询问到。  
“……说是丢，其实也不算丢。”  
“啊？那是什么意思？纲手婆婆的话好难懂…好痛！”  
“你给我闭嘴。”给了鸣人一脑锤，春野樱示意他认真听下去。  
纲手继续解释道“就在一个星期前，有人潜进了水之国大名的宅邸，却仅仅只取了后院白石泉里的一瓶水。”  
“一瓶水？”  
“没错，而火之国……根据今天来我们木叶参观的御岳丸的说法，他祖母遗留下来的一条红纹石吊坠，早在一个月前就不翼而飞。”　


	20. Chapter 20

“那…跟这次的任务有什么关系？”双眼眯成了两条横线的鸣人一脸不甚理解的表情。  
“是要我们去寻找失物的下落吗？”卡卡西在一旁说出了自己的猜想。  
“不是，我爱罗这次委托的任务内容是——探查音忍村。”  
“诶？”听罢纲手的回答，所有人都是一脸惊讶的表情。  
“等下，你在说什么啊纲手婆婆，音忍村不是早就已经…”橘黄色人影习惯性地一挥手，随后握紧了拳头。  
“啊，你刚回木叶所以还不知道，就在你去妙木山修炼的这一年多时间里，音忍村又被重新组建了起来，如今可以说是不亚于其它任何一个隐村。”  
　　  
还未等鸣人从震惊中反应过来，纲手靠回椅背上又继续说道“根据砂隐那边查探到的消息，有传闻说，风之国被盗的‘鹰眼’将在后天拍卖，地点是音忍村的韵音赌场。”  
　　  
“…那，组建音忍村的，难不成…大蛇丸他！”情绪变得有些激动的鸣人注意力仍然放在刚刚的话题上。  
　　  
“你冷静点鸣人，重建音忍村的并不是大蛇丸。”  
听罢春野樱的回话，橘黄色人影怔愣了一会儿，像是突然想到了什么般，小心翼翼地开口到“那……是谁？”  
“我们也曾派人去查探过，但比较奇怪的是，关于音忍村现任首领的资料记载一份也没有，而且他好像不常在公众场合露面，根据暗部返回的情报，就算是在为数不多的几次现身中，这个人也都是带着一个白底火纹的稻荷神面具，因此我们并没有得到任何有关于他身份的确切消息。”意外地没有责怪鸣人的跑题，纲手详细地将情况一一进行了说明。  
　　  
“不过…”看着面前的橘黄色人影渐渐陷入沉思的表情，纲手顿了顿再次开口到“有个百分百确切的消息可以告诉你……这个人有两名手下，都曾经是鹰小队的成员，这也是砂隐那边前不久才证实了的。”  
一时间，房间内其它人都将视线移到了站在最前方的橘黄色人影身上，而他们所看到的，只是当事人在听到这个消息时略微震颤了一下，随后便没有了任何反应。  
　　  
只有坐在办公桌后的纲手将鸣人由最初的惊异转变为憋眉沉默的表情尽收眼底。　  
　  
“……所以有非常大的可能，音忍村的现任首领，是宇智波佐助。”叹了口气，纲手将最后的结论缓缓说了出来“这也就是为什么，我爱罗会委托我们木叶来完成这次任务的原因。”  
　　  
房间里陷入了长时间的沉默，所有人都像是事先说好般地选择了静默不语。　  
　　  
…………  
“鸣人，还记得你的愿望是什么吗？”不知道过了多久，五代目火影纲手突然开口打破了这份沉默，然而她问出口的却是一件完全不相关的事情。  
“……当然记得…总有一天我要成为火影，让所有人都认同我的存在。”说着，原本微垂着的脸慢慢抬了起来，橘黄色人影像是下定了某种决心般，一字一句地接着说道“不过在那之前，有件事情必须要完成。”  
　　  
“……那就是要把那家伙…把佐助他给完完整整的带回来！”如是说着的鸣人，抬起头来直视着纲手的湖蓝色眼眸显得神采奕奕。  
　　  
看着前方那个站得笔直的橘黄色人影，就连一旁的卡卡西也不禁感叹到即使过了这么多年，鸣人的这份坚毅与直韧却自始至终都不曾改变。  
　  
“哼…”待嘴角的弧度稍稍褪去，五代目火影缓缓从椅子上站了起来，单手支着腰看着眼前的四人正色道“那么，我先在正式宣布，这次的任务由卡卡西班接手，目标是探查音忍村，一经发现有‘鹰眼’的下落立即回报给我，尽你们最大的可能将其物归原主。此外，任务一结束，视情况而定，想办法将宇智波佐助带回木叶。”  
　　  
“是！”  
　　  
“哦！！就交给我们了！”紧跟在其它人之后，挥舞着拳头的鸣人踏前一步、自信满满地大声回道。　


	21. Chapter 21

为了赶上在音忍村举办的拍卖会，卡卡西班在接到任务的第二天便早早地动身出发了……  
　　  
此时正值晌午，火影办公室内，抱着打盹的豚豚静静地守在纲手身旁的静音突然开口感叹道“鸣人君对这次的任务还真是积极呢。”  
　　  
想起今早在村门口还大喊着一定会把佐助带回来的鸣人，静音不禁抿着嘴轻轻笑了起来。  
“哈……那个笨蛋，明明找出鹰眼的下落才是这次任务的首要内容，那家伙一碰到有关佐助的事情就会立马变得非常激动，希望这次不要再出什么乱子才好。”微微挑起一边的眉，坐在办公桌前的纲手一边看着手里的文件，一边不咸不淡地接过话来。  
　　  
“但是…弄不好这次鸣人君真的能把佐助君给带回来也说不定。”  
　　  
“…………佐助回木叶也不见得是件好事。”  
　　  
“诶？……纲手大人，您何出此言？”  
　　  
将手里刚拿起的文件又放回到桌面上，纲手闭眼靠进了身后的椅背里，叹气般地开口道“其实，这次是长老院提议要将佐助带回来的。”  
　　  
“是那两位大人？”  
“啊……突然转变态度坚持要把佐助找回来…不知道他们到底打的什么算盘。”  
　　  
沉默了一会儿后，纲手复又直起身重新拿起了桌上的那份文件“嘛，不过这也得等佐助真的能回来再说。”  
　　  
…………  
“话说回来，纲手大人……有件事我一直没能弄明白。”  
“什么事？”  
　　  
“您不是下令让宁次君将鸣人君的查克拉给封住了吗？那为什么还……”  
　　  
静音的话语刚落，面前正翻阅着文件的那只手就如同她的主人一般顿在了原地。  
　　  
“纲手大……！！？”　　  
　　  
“糟了！！”随着一声猝不及防的闷响砸开在桌面，五代目火影犹如被人从梦中揪醒一般腾地站了起来“我给忘了！！！”  
　　  
…………  
　　  
……与此同时，火之国北部边境，四个身影正快速地穿梭在密林中。　  
　　  
“前面就是火之国边境了，越过终结之谷我们就算进入了田之国的领地，大家行动谨慎一点。”  
　　　  
卡卡西话音刚落， 不远处一条百米来宽的河面就出现在了鸣人、樱和佐井的眼前。  
　　  
随着哗哗的流水声逐渐扩大，四人先后跃出树林停落在了岩石构成的河岸上。　  
　　　  
期间，一直未说话的橘黄色人影更是不由地起身上前了几步，像是在欣赏风景般一一巡睃过河道两边，直到视线定定的停在左侧那两座相对而立的巨型石像上。  
河水通过它们中间的流道冲刷进下游河谷，形成的巨型瀑布其哗哗的流水声长年不歇。  
　　  
——终结之谷，时隔多年，想不到竟会因为相同的目的再次来到这个地方。  
　　  
“哟西，一口气冲过去！”说着橘黄色人影突然提起速，朝着河面就是一个猛跃……  
　　  
紧跟着溅起的巨大水花和慢了半拍的惨呼却是卡卡西他们怎么都没想到的。  
　　  
“……诶？…诶诶诶诶咕噜咕…”  
　　　　  
由于临近瀑布，水流较为湍急，没有料想到自己会一脚踏空的鸣人就这么摸不清方向地被河水冲向了瀑布口。  
　　　　  
“鸣人！”站得离河岸最近的佐井第一个反应过来，只见他快速跑上前，伸手一把拽住了还没有被冲得太远的鸣人，一使力便将其又拽回到了岸上。  
　　　　  
“没事吧？”跟着围拢上来的樱和卡卡西看着全身湿透了的橘黄色人影都有些摸不着头脑。  
　　　  
“呀～得救啦～”盘着腿坐起来的鸣人甩了甩自己湿漉漉的头发，转过脸笑着对佐井说道“谢啦，佐井。”  
　　  
而对方也一如既往地回以标准化的一笑。  
“不过你还真是个糊涂虫啊，居然到现在都会掌控不好查克拉掉进河里。”撑着腿半弯下腰来的樱不自觉地又数落起了鸣人。  
　　  
“呀…我也不知道是怎么……噫啊啊啊啊啊！！！”本来说话说得好好的鸣人突然捧着脸尖叫了起来。  
　　　  
“干嘛啊！！突然间！！”被吓得一个激灵的春野樱条件反射般地挥出一个下勾拳，直接将鸣人的尖叫生生抑制了回去。  
　　　  
像是受了极大的刺激一般，顶着头顶隆起的巨包，橘黄色人影满脸黑线地抬起头，两条宽面条般的眼泪霎时就流淌了下来“我的查克拉……好像还被宁次封着呢呜呜呜…”  
　　　  
“哈？”听罢鸣人语不成调的话，春野樱和佐井一时之间还是没反应过来，只有站在最外围的银发上忍像是突然醒悟一般，将握着拳的右手一下子敲击在了平摊的左手上“啊，想起来了，纲手大人对鸣人乱用色诱术的惩罚…”


	22. Chapter 22

时至今日，终于将‘鸣人的查克拉还被封着’这件事想起的三人，围成一圈蹲在河岸边开始了激烈的思想交流。  
“这下可怎么办，别说是过河这么简单的事了，搞不好连这次的任务都执行不了。”参辩者1号春野樱提出了自己的观点。  
“的确，鸣人不能使用查克拉的话，对我们这次任务来讲可以说是损失惨重。”参辩者2号佐井捏着下巴加以补充到。  
“不过看天色已经过了晌午，要是想现在回去的话可是会赶不上明天的拍卖会哦。”3号参辩者卡卡西一边竖起一根手指，一边懒懒洋洋地作出提示。  
讨论无果，三人纷纷转头探询地看向当事者——漩涡鸣人，然而后者却只是背对着他们，僵硬地抱着腿坐在河边的一块大石头上，整个人都处于一种神魂分离的状态。  
“唉~”将视线从好像能看见白色雾体从张大的嘴中飞离的橘黄色人影身上收回，三人对着叹了口气。  
“事到如今就算叫宁次赶过来也不可能了，我记得他应该还在出任务。”  
　　  
“实在不行，只能硬着头皮上了。”卡卡西闭着眼给出了结论。  
“那么，就先把眼前的问题解决掉好了。”说完，佐井站起身，径直走到了鸣人身后，一本正经地拍了拍对方的肩膀。　　  
好不容易把飞出去的魂强行收回的橘黄色人影，一转头就看见佐井背朝着自己弯着腰，将双手反在身后摆出了个托举的姿势。  
“……那…那个什么，你想干啥？”有种不好的预感，鸣人将屁股朝石头另一边挪了挪。  
　　  
然而水墨色忍者却毫无所觉地保持着那个姿势，笑容满面地回过头认真回答道“朋友有困难时，应当毫不犹豫的伸出援手为其排忧解难，书上是这么说的。”  
“……额…总觉得莫名感到有点恶寒，谁来阻止他一下。”将手横在身前表示抗拒的鸣人满脸黑线地开始求救。  
　　　  
“那你想要怎么过河，别告诉我你要让卡卡西老师来背你。”一旁的樱摆出了一个茶壶状威吓出声。  
而卡卡西……就好像往常那些为人师表的贴心全都消失一般，不读空气，顺着话头就直接接口到 “怎么样，要我背吗？反正以前也不是没有背过。”　  
　　　  
“要是这么做的话我可鄙视你哦，鸣人。”  
“不要紧的鸣人，还是我来背你过去吧。”  
　　  
“我倒是无所谓…真的不用我背吗？”  
　　  
“所以说你到底要怎样，快点给我做决定！”  
　　  
“果然还是我来吧，这么一来还可以增进彼此之间的友谊。”  
叽里呱啦叽里呱啦……  
　　  
“もう一！！我自己可以过的啦！”橘黄色人影崩溃地从石头上跳下来，一挥手赶忙打断了面前三人逐渐开始my pace的模式。  
　　  
“……哈？你自己要怎么过？”  
　　  
“这还用问，当然是游过去啊。”说着，鸣人还一边高高地卷起袖子，一边夸张地迈着相扑运动员的步伐朝河里走去。  
　  
“可别怪我没提醒你……”　　  
“…呜诶？！哇啊啊啊啊啊！！”一脚踏进去还没站稳就被河水冲走的鸣人，惨叫着开始拼命划拉起了四肢。  
“这里临近瀑布，水流大得和汛期有的一拼……小心不要被水冲走哟。”看着那个在面前的河段里玩命甩着膀子才勉强抵消掉水流冲力保持在原地的橘黄色人影，卡卡西顶着半边死鱼眼不紧不慢地补充到。  
“你怎么不早说啊卡卡西老师～”扑腾了半天才好不容易抓住岸边的一块大石头攀紧，鸣人再次留下了宽面条般的泪水。


	23. Chapter 23

最终，在所有人‘不屈不挠’的一再坚持下，僵持的局面被忍无可忍的春野樱用一拳将鸣人揍倒在地并单手拽住对方脚踝以一个三百六十度回旋把人甩到对面河岸上的方式打破……  
　　  
之后一路还算顺利，四人紧赶慢赶才终于在日落之前抵达了音忍村的近郊。  
　　  
看着近在咫尺的音忍村，对着村口大门想也不想就径直往里奔的鸣人却在半道被卡卡西拦了下来。  
　　  
而面对疑惑地看向自己的学生，银发上忍未做任何解释，只是撂下一句「我有件事要先去办，你们在这等我一下，千万不要自己进去。」的话后，就彻底消失了踪影。  
　　　  
于是就像现在这样，鸣人、樱和佐井三人只能窝在距离音忍村大门几十米外的一棵参天大树上，盼着那个不良上忍早点现身。  
　　　  
“看起来相当繁荣啊，跟我们木叶比起来一点也不逊色。”将挡在眼前的枝叶拨开，远远的看到音忍村里一派繁荣的景象，春野樱不禁由衷地赞叹了起来。  
　　  
“……”  
　　  
而坐在一旁的鸣人虽然没有出声，却也在春野樱拨开树枝的时候情不自禁地将头探了过去。　  
　　  
“看来，佐助君把音忍村治理得很好呢。”一旁传来佐井适时的评价。  
　　  
然而本该点头赞同的两人却突然不约而同地转过身，默默抱起膝盖露出了一幅阴云低沉的自弃模样。　　  
　　  
「糟了。」感觉自己好像说错话了的佐井额边挂起汗，脑袋里徒劳地搜寻起了自己以前看过的书上是否有写过遇到这种情况时的应对方法。  
　　  
“我说…任务还没开始怎么就这么士气低下了。”就在佐井快要撕破脑袋的时候，一旁的树干上突然出现了卡卡西的身影。  
　　  
“啊…你回来啦，卡卡西桑！”像是抓到了救命稻草一般，佐井转过头，有些激动地对卡卡西的回归表示欢迎。  
　　  
“卡卡西老师你去哪里了，怎么这么久才回来？”被成功转移注意力的两人，也一同怨念地看向了叉腿蹲在一旁的卡卡西。  
　　  
“抱歉抱歉，因为一点事情耽搁了。”一边挠着后脑勺一边笑眯眯地道着歉，卡卡西反手将身后腰包里的《亲热战术》又往深处塞了塞，随后无视掉两道射向自己的怀疑目光，收起笑容正色道“那么接下来，我们就来制定一下作战计划好了。”  
　　  
一听见作战计划四个字，三人立马都振了振精神。  
　　　　  
“在任务开始前，我要先确认你们是不是都弄清楚了一件事…尤其是你，鸣人。”  
　　  
“什么？”没想到自己被第一个点名，橘黄色人影歪着头疑惑地看向卡卡西。　　  
　　  
“我们这次任务的主要内容是查找‘鹰眼’的下落，无论是从行动方面，还是从任务结束后所要考虑的第二任务方面来讲，都最好不要打草惊蛇，所以就算在进村之后即刻发现了佐助也不可以过于激动……必须确保我们的行踪在明天的拍卖会结束之前不会被别人发现。”  
　　  
见到三人相互看了看对方后都点头表示赞同，卡卡西又接着开口道“不过要是我们就这么大摇大摆进去的话，别说被发现了，估计不到一分钟就会给轰出来。”说着，银发上忍还用指头敲了敲脑门上昭示着火之国木叶忍者身份的护额。  
　　  
“……那，用变身术怎么样？”佐井提议道。  
　　  
“变身术固然是种很好的方法，但是别忘了还有写轮眼的存在，无论多么精湛的障眼法在佐助面前都会暴露无遗，这种情况下单纯的衣着变换反而要来得更为可靠。”顿了一顿，卡卡西接着道“嘛，就是因为考虑到有这种情况，我才大老远的把这些都背了过来。”  
　　  
说着，只见他反手到身后的背包中掏了掏，拽出了四件灰色的忍者服，类似音忍那种从头包到脚的样式，连蒙脸的布都准备好了。  
　　  
“…真不愧是卡卡西老师，居然连这都能想到。”鸣人一边赞叹着一边抓起了其中一件忍者服，举到眼前便端量了起来。  
　　  
一旁的卡卡西眯眼笑了笑，接着又从口袋里取出了四块金属状的物品“还有这些，新鲜出炉的哦～”  
定睛一看，三人都惊奇的发现，那些在卡卡西手里排成扇形的金属牌竟是四块泛着微光的音忍护额。  
　　  
“厉害，尽然连音忍的护额都弄到手了，不愧是拷贝忍者卡卡西！”  
　　  
“原来如此，这样一来就可以光明正大地进音忍村了。”


	24. Chapter 24

“你们别高兴得太早，就算是打扮成了音忍也还是很容易被怀疑的。”面对着有些跃跃欲试的三人，卡卡西冷不丁又向他们泼了盆冷水"就好比鸣人……木叶英雄的名号可比我们想象的要麻烦，那里面难保不会有人认出你来。”  
　　　  
“那该怎么办？”想也没想，鸣人把问题又直接抛回给了卡卡西。  
　　  
而银发上忍则像是陷入了思考般，伸手捏着自己的下巴喃喃自语道“要想防止被认出来的话……”  
　　  
“……鸣人，我记得以前听纲手大人提起过，你这一年多在妙木山的修行成果好像不小。”突然像是想起了什么般，卡卡西将视线又投回到了鸣人身上。  
　　  
“啊？…啊，那个啊！不是跟你们说，我的仙人模式可是比以前提高了一大~个层次哦！”橘黄色人影一边笑着用食指擦着鼻头，一边自信满满地说道。  
　　  
“哦？详细地说来听听。”  
　　  
“其实我也不知道为什么，自从经过上次那一战后，身体里的九尾就好像睡着了似的，不管跟它说什么都没有反应，不过多亏这样，我现在收集起自然能量要比以前容易得多，不仅可以同时放四个分身进行收集，而且每次消耗掉一个的时候，剩下的分身又可以再分身，填补那个消耗掉的空缺。”  
　　  
“诶？那鸣人的仙人模式不就相当于没有时限了吗？”佐井直接戳中了问题的关键。  
　　  
“不对，像鸣人这样利用影分身来吸取自然能量还是不能达到与深作和志麻两位仙人融合的效果，要说为什么的话，因为影分身只能继承施术者一半的查克拉，而分身再制造出的分身所继承的查克拉量又会削减掉一半，像这样不停地用分身制造分身，均分后留下来的查克拉量只会越来越少，到最后分身体内的查克拉将无法与所吸收的自然能量相平衡，也就无法维持本体鸣人的仙人模式了。”没等鸣人回答，卡卡西就直接将问题全都分析了个透彻。  
　　  
“啊，差不多就像卡卡西老师说的那样，深作爷爷也说过，虽然这种方法可以很大程度延长仙人模式的时间，但是如果用了什么会大量消耗仙术查克拉的忍术的话，仙人模式也会维持不了多久。”  
　　  
“哈…”有些半懂不懂的樱下意识地张嘴应和了一声。　　  
　　  
“不过…这么一来要想隐藏身份的话就变得容易多了。”饶了一圈后将话题又扯回了原点，卡卡西看着鸣人合眼笑了起来。  
　　  
面对这样一个别有用意的笑容，橘黄色人影额头上挂下滴汗，情不自禁地脱口道“怎么突然觉得…鸡皮疙瘩全都站起来了……”


	25. Chapter 25

我叫亚克霁，今年十四岁，是这家雾之雫旅馆老板的独生子，一直以来我都以继承老爹的衣钵并将其发扬光大做为我人生的奋斗目标，所以目前正在努力地学习如何接手店里的生意。  
　　  
今天是我第一次在没有老爹的帮助下独自接待客人，本该是一次难得的锻炼机会，然而……  
　　　  
谁能来告诉我一下……遇到这种情况该怎么办啊！  
　　　　  
“这…这位大…姐姐，能不…能别搂…搂抱抱的……”  
　　  
“诶～为什么～”答话的女声尾音拖得让人浑身上下寒毛倒立。  
　　  
“快…快要……喘…不过气了～”上半身被拽出柜台，整张脸都被挤压在某人波澜壮阔的胸前，亚克霁已经快要处于缺氧休克的边缘。  
　　  
“你•给•我•差•不•多•一•点 。”  
　　  
犹如厉鬼磨牙般的话音响起后，紧跟着穿透耳膜的是一声巨大的响声。  
　　  
脑袋被人松开的一瞬间，大量的氧气欢呼着涌入肺里，亚克霁不顾形象地猛吸了几口才算平复下来。  
　　  
他晃了晃发晕的脑袋，将视线移向大厅的地面，只见一个头上顶着冒烟大包，全身上下遮得只露出一双湖蓝色眼睛的女忍正以极其不雅的姿势撒腿歪坐在那里。  
　　  
“好痛哟，干嘛了啦撒库拉炭~”腻歪人的语气与其说是在抱怨，不如说是在撒娇。  
　　  
柜台后的亚克霁情不自禁地起了身鸡皮疙瘩，而站在旁边的当事人——另一个绿色眼睛的女忍在听完刚才那句话后不自觉颤抖的同时，竟黑着半张脸以泰山压顶之势一巴掌拍在了蓝眸女忍的脸上……  
　　  
仔细一看可以发现，整个手掌都陷到肉里去了…  
　　  
“给我好好说话混账！小心我拿胶带把你的嘴封上！”　  
　　  
爆着青筋的手一挪开，可以看到那个完整地嵌在蓝眸女忍脸上的手掌印和她此刻飞出嘴外的魂魄。  
　　  
“啊…((유口유|||)) 。”  
　　  
「……女人…果然都…不是好惹的…」　  
　　  
大张着嘴完全控制不住自己面部表情的亚克霁背后隐约起了一层冷汗。  
　　  
这时，一名看起来要年长一些的忍者慢慢走到柜台前，挡住了亚克霁的视线，那唯一露在外面的右眼弯成了一轮好看的新月。  
　　  
“不好意思让你见笑了，我们今晚想在这里投宿，请问你这还有空房吗？”  
　　  
“啊……啊！有！请问要几间？”  
　　  
“一间。”  
　　  
“一间！？”  
　　  
面对露出惊讶表情的亚克霁，单眼忍者依然笑得十分从容。　　  
　　  
“啊…”意识到自己的失态，亚克霁连忙低头翻开登记簿登记好房号，随后又略显慌忙地从抽屉里拿出钥匙递了过去“这是你们的房间钥匙，请拿好。”  
　　  
手刚伸到一半，从一旁突然伸出的另一只煞白的手却直接将钥匙接了过去，这一下让亚克霁着实又吓了一跳。　　  
　　  
“多谢，这个就交给我来保管好了。”循着声音看去，进入眼帘的是一双弯的比单眼忍者更有技术的眼睛，然而却莫名有种阴恻恻的感觉。  
　　  
“你们两个，走啦。”单眼忍者招呼了一声后就径直朝通向二楼的楼梯口走去。  
　　　　  
而那个绿色眼睛的女忍则凶恶地拽起地上不省人事的蓝眸女忍的衣领，像拖尸体一般拖着她和另外那个一直笑眯眯、皮肤白得吓死人的家伙一道跟了上去……  
　　  
“……”  
　　  
大堂里再次恢复了安宁，唯独那个呆愣在柜台后的少年内心依旧惊涛骇浪。　　  
　　  
「……老爹……看来我要继承你的衣钵……还早得很呐……」


	26. Chapter 26

上到二楼的四人找准房间后，依次鱼贯而入，之后房门应声关上，一切看起来既普通又正常。  
　　  
“这样暂时就算安顿下来了。”  
　　  
“卡卡西老师，我要维持这样到什么时候？”揉着头上还没消的包，女版鸣人开口问到。  
　　　  
“现在的话可以变回来，不过出门的时候记得还原。”一边说着，卡卡西一边走到窗口，观察了下这家旅馆周围的情况后，将窗帘拉了起来。  
　　  
嘭的一阵白烟过后，穿着音忍服的‘鸣子’恢复到了‘鸣人’的状态，只见他一把扯开自己脸上的布和套在头上的兜帽，盘腿就在地上坐了下来。  
　　  
“怎么样，我的色诱之术还是很管用的吧。”一手竖起一根大拇指，一手往腿上一拍，鸣人兴奋地开始邀起了功。  
　　  
“你别太得意了，哪有像你这样一见到人就往别人身上扑的啊。”抱着臂用力往床上一坐，春野樱开启了说教模式。  
　　  
“诶？可是我以前用这招的时候就是往别人身上扑才最管用啊。”  
　　  
“现在情况不同，你只要安安分分地站在一边就行啦。”看着眯缝着眼歪着头苦思冥想起个中差别的鸣人，春野樱无奈地扶了扶额头。  
　　  
“嘛，这也是无奈之举，虽然鸣人的查克拉被封，但是还可以用仙人模式的自然能量代替，而且佐助君的写轮眼也看不出自然能量的流向，这么做既不会被他识破也不用担心会被别人认出来，可以说是一举两得。”佐井摆着笑脸在一旁打着圆场。  
　　  
而一直靠在窗边未出声的卡卡西这时却突然开口到“鸣人、樱、佐井，你们三个听好了，我们的任务从现在起正式开始。”  
　　  
看到三人都把注意力集中了过来，银发上忍继续说到“根据我从纲手大人那拿到的情报，音忍村的拍卖会是在明晚七点举行，我们有一天的时间可以做准备，今天晚上就先把这个村子的环境熟悉一遍，明天一早我们去韵音赌场做实地勘查。”  
　　  
“了解。”  
　　  
“还有…鸣人，出门前别忘了放置好影分身吸收自然能量。”  
　　　　  
“啊，包在我身上！”  
　　  
听罢鸣人的回答，卡卡西满意地眯眼笑了笑。  
　　  
“那个…”这次发出声音的是站在门旁的佐井，此刻他脸上的表情看起来竟略微显得有些迟疑“有件事我觉得还是必须告诉你们一下。”  
　　  
“什么事啊，佐井？”所有人的目光都转移到了他身上。  
　　  
“刚刚进村的时候，我有听到村里的人好像在说…今晚是首领每月一次例行听会的日子。”像是在努力回忆着一般，佐井伸手捏住了自己的下巴，顿了顿才又接着开口道“如果我没理解错的话，这个所谓的例行听会，指的就是音忍村中所有重要高层都会被召集到一个特定的地方举行会议，而音忍村的首领则会出席参与听会。”  
　　　　  
“……虽然是这样…但我们又不可能跑去偷看……毕竟还有任务在身…”听完佐井的描述，春野樱有些犹移不定地接口到。  
　　  
“不，我要说的重点不是这个。”  
　　  
“那…是什么？”一想到音忍村的首领可能就是佐助这件事，鸣人也有些按奈不住。　　  
　　  
“因为不能详细打听，所以我也只是道听途说地推断而已……音忍村的首领要想抵达会议地点，好像是要经过一段露天的栈道，我有听一个村民说过『也就那段栈道可以让我们每月一睹首领大人的风姿了』。”放下抵着下巴的手，佐井抬眼正色道“也就是说，只要找到那条露天栈道，借着今晚‘例行听会’的时机，我们应该有机会可以见到音忍村的首领。”  
　　  
“……”  
　　  
坐在地板上的鸣人和坐在床沿上的樱都微微有些怔楞，而靠在窗边的卡卡西却突然反手撩开窗帘问到“是那个栈道吗？”  
　　  
“……在哪里！？”一下反应过来的鸣人显得有些激动，从地板上爬起来的时候脚下差点滑倒，然而他只是用手往地上一撑，身子还没站稳便又朝着窗户边跑了过去。  
　　  
看着急虎虎扑过来的鸣人和紧随其后的樱跟佐井，卡卡西歪过眼看了看他们，随后便把窗帘又稍稍撩开了一些“别把头伸出去了。”

窗外是一片笼罩在橙黄色夕阳下的世界，放眼望去，只见远处有两座一模一样的椭圆形屋塔耸立在一圈被落日照得金黄的建筑群中。  
　　  
那两座塔塔身并不是很高，可以看见在其顶端有一段不到百米长的木制栈道将这两座庞然大物连接在了一起，远远看去，映着此刻满是火烧云的天空尽显威严雄伟。  
　　  
“就是…那个？”盯着那段悬空的栈道，鸣人喃喃自语到。  
　　  
“看样子应该没跑……难怪我听村里的小孩说，只要晚上七点站在桥下就可以看见那位大人的身影，原来桥指的就是这个。”　　  
　  
正当鸣人一边听着佐井的推断，一边把注意力放到那条看起来细得不能再细的栈道上时，面前的蓝灰色窗帘却突然被放了下来，遮挡住了所有的视野。  
　　  
“卡卡西老师？”  
　　  
本来看向窗外的三人一致把目光转向了一旁的卡卡西，三双不同颜色的眼睛都各自带着不同的情绪。  
　　　  
“……哈～拿你们没办法。”斜眼看着身旁的三人叹了口气，卡卡西挠了挠头说到“权当是为第二任务打底好了…现在是傍晚六点，我们先去吃个饭，说不定刚好能在七点赶上。”  
　　  
卡卡西话音刚落，还未等其他人作出反应，木叶的橙色忍者就如同弹簧一般跳了起来“好诶！！我就知道卡卡西老师最好了！”


	27. Chapter 27

现在时刻是傍晚的六点五十分，夕阳已经快要完全没入地平线，而悬空栈道底下的空地上却聚集了越来越多的人。  
　　  
这些人里面，一部分是想一睹首领的神秘身姿，一部分是看重商机想趁机做小买卖的商贩，而剩下的那一部分则是纯粹来逛这每月仅有一次的小型夜市。　　  
　　  
悬空栈道下方的这片空地的西南角，因为地形原因，是一个容易被人忽视的角落，那里竖着一排半人高的栏杆，此刻正被三个穿得很是严密的‘音忍’征用着。  
　　  
“本来我还在想会不会弄错地方，这么看来完全不用担心。”用两只胳膊肘撑着身后栏杆的单眼忍者望着面前灯火通明的景象，干扁麻木地眨了眨露在外面的眼睛。  
　　  
“想不到只不过是首领每月一次的非正式露面，竟然可以弄得像祭典一样。”与卡卡西相比，一旁站姿要正紧上好几倍的佐井也不禁感叹到。  
　　  
“…还真是不容易啊。”  
　　  
“我说，鸣人怎么还没来？”只露着双眼睛的春野樱双手稍一用力便直接撑坐到了身后的栏杆上“再不快点就真的赶不上了……话说回来那家伙到底是有多不靠谱，竟然会在这种时候闹肚子！”  
　　  
“嘛，你就放心好了，那家伙的话无论如何都会赶过来的。”　　  
　　  
****************************  
　　　　  
与此同时，距离悬空栈道好几条街以外的雾之雫旅馆门口，一个灰色人影提着裤子猛地一溜烟冲了出来。  
　　  
“完了完了完了完了…可恶！偏偏是这个时候，再不快点就赶不上了！！”  
　　  
急匆匆地朝着远处渐渐只剩下黑影的高塔跑去，撒腿狂奔的‘鸣子’此刻看起来没有半点女生该有的样子。　　  
　　  
以他目前所在的位置来看，只要转过前面那个路口再穿过三条街道基本就能到达双子塔所在的地方。　  
　　  
然而当鸣人以一个势头惊人的刹车拐过那个预计好的路口时，却发现和刚才走过的路相比，这条路竟然黑得难以直视。　  
　　  
可能是由于处在音忍村的边缘地带，附近居住的村民较少，这条路上就连微弱的民灯也基本没有。  
　　  
看着这条黑漆漆的道路咽了咽口水，鸣人刚要抬脚却听见一阵不轻不重的脚步声忽然从远处传了过来……　　

刚升上半空的上弦月像是出于好意，洒下了一片柔和的亮光，然而这仅有的月光却还是不足以照亮整条漆黑的街道。  
　　  
耳边不断传来的那阵幽幽的脚步声，伴随着此刻受限的视野，让鸣人一下联想到了以前听说过的夏日怪谈。  
　　  
说来也奇怪，有些东西明明想要忘记，它却偏偏会深深地印在脑子里……就好比那些夏日怪谈。  
　　  
时至今日，那些怪谈是从牙那里还是从志乃那里听来的早已忘得一干二净，然而那其中的故事情节却鲜明的好像下一秒就要从脑海中呼之欲出。　  
　　  
如同甩跳蚤般大力捧着自己的脑袋猛晃了几下，鸣人这才将发散出去的思维勉强收拢了回来，可惜已经开始打起架的上下牙却还是无论如何都劝解不开。　  
　　  
眼看时间一分一秒地接近七点，原地冒着虚汗不停咬着整排手指甲的鸣人不禁抬头望了望远处高耸的屋塔，随后如同下定决心般奋力咽了口口水，跟着便一脸悲壮地踏出了此行勇敢的第一步。  
　　  
随着脚步声慢慢接近，胸腔内的心脏就如同擂鼓般越跳越欢，甚至连手脚都变得有些不协调了起来。  
　　  
正当鸣人满头大汗、异常艰难地向前迈进的时候，对面那个由远及近，慢慢从黑暗中显现出来的人影却让他在下一秒生生定在了原地。　  
　　  
「！」  
　　  
月光依旧朦胧地映照着周遭的一切，唯独那个身影在视野中变得越来越清晰了起来——无论是那身衣着打扮，还是那把古怪的草薙剑，又或是那种毫无表情、疏离冰冷的感觉。  
　　  
……原以为要想尽办法才能见到的佐助此刻竟就这么直接地出现在了眼前。　


	28. Chapter 28

为什么本应该在双子塔那边的佐助会出现在这里，这是鸣人第一个想到的问题，然而还没等他得出结论，另一个更加紧迫的问题便跟着窜进了他的脑子里。　　  
　　　　  
——自己现在的身份是音忍村的忍者，卡卡西老师也说过在找到鹰眼前一定不能暴露身份，以免打草惊蛇。  
　　  
眼看对面的素色人影越走越近，身为下忍在面对首领时应当如何表现就成为了鸣人此刻不得不面临的问题。  
　　　　  
情急之中，脑海里似乎回放起了以往某次纲手走在街上时碰到几名下忍的画面，想也没想的鸣人立马学着记忆中那些忍者的样子，并拢双脚，朝正慢慢接近的佐助弯腰鞠了一个90度大躬…　  
　　  
“……”  
　　  
一时间，心藏好像就要跳到嗓子眼，连脑门上的汗都仿佛快要挂不住似地摇摇欲坠。　  
　　  
所幸那双进入视野的脚没有丝毫停顿，径直掠过身侧，鸣人这才缓缓松了口气。  
　　  
然而事实上，事情并没有他看起来的那么简单，就在刚才鸣人弯下腰去的同时，从他身边经过的佐助虽然没有什么特殊的举动，但那双原本漆黑的眼眸却在顷刻间变得赤红，慢慢转动着角度，不动声色地打量起了他。  
　　  
“……”　　  
　　  
入耳的脚步声没有停断，很快便渐行渐远转而消失在了那个拐角口，确定已经完全听不见后，呆在原地的鸣人才缓缓直起身抹了把额头上的汗。  
　　  
「……佐助那家伙，臭屁的样子还是和以前一样一点都没变。」　　  
　　  
内心如是犯着嘀咕，鸣人抬手挠了挠后脑勺，嘴角却不自觉地咧了开来，待他回过头望向不远处那个拐角时，连带着眼神也一道变得坚韧了起来。　　  
　　  
「你就给我等着好了，这次我一定会把你带回木叶。」　　  
　　  
如同士气被鼓舞了一般，转回身的鸣人已经完全忘记了周遭的黑暗，又继续迈开脚步，朝着悬空栈道的方向小跑而去。　　  
　　  
幽僻的街道又恢复到了原有的静谧，直到一个似有似无声音再次将其打破。　  
　　  
“鸣人吗…”  
　　  
依旧是街口的那个拐角处，与原路一墙之隔的地方，一个人影环着手臂靠在墙边，正缓缓地阖上赤红色的眼目。  
　　  
如果不是对方刚才那突如其来的举动，佐助也不会特意用写轮眼去打量一个路人。　  
　　  
毕竟无缘无故根本就没有必要向他行礼，整个音忍村知道他真实身份的人屈指可数，而记忆中能和这个女音忍对上号的人也完全不存在……  
　　  
所以他当即开了写轮眼，但是却没有看出对方有施用过任何忍术的痕迹，唯一让他感到惊讶的是，竟然从这个人的体内看见了九尾的查克拉，不假思索地，他几乎当场确认眼前这个陌生的女音忍就是漩涡鸣人……  
　　  
“……哼，白痴果然永远都是白痴。”再次睁开的双眼恢复成了以往的墨色，素色人影起身，朝着原本要去的方向重又踏入了黑暗之中。


	29. Chapter 29

“快看，那个就是首领大人。”  
　　  
当鸣人抵达双子塔下方的空地时，抬头正好看见悬空栈道的一端，一个脸上戴着稻荷神面具身披矿紫色斗篷的人，在两个穿着同样深色长袍下属的跟随下，缓缓走进了栈道右面位于塔顶的门里。  
　　  
随着那道门被严丝合缝地关上，首领本月的‘巡回’就算是到此结束……  
　　  
一时间，驻足在空地上的围观人群又开始涌动了起来，彼此攀谈着纷纷向四周散去。  
　　　　  
唯独一个灰色的人影依旧仰着头，望着那段空无一人的栈道若有所思。  
　　　  
「稻荷神面具……果然和纲手婆婆说的一样，但是佐助不是刚才还在那边吗…那这个是谁？」像是遇见了什么难题一般，陷入思考中的鸣人不自觉地眯缝起眼，将双手抱在了胸前「难道音忍村的首领不是佐助……呀～可是刚刚跟在那人后面的不就是水月大哥和红头发的姐姐吗？」  
　　  
如何也理不清这之间关系的鸣人不禁抬手挠了挠后脑勺，与此同时，余光却正好瞥见前方不远处也有三个和自己一样站在四散的人流中一动不动地望着头顶那条悬空栈道的身影。　　  
　　  
“喂~你们三个原来在这里啊！”挥了挥手便撒腿跑上前，对于鸣人的招呼，最先反应过来的是站在外围的卡卡西和佐井。  
　　  
相比那两人，春野樱则是在鸣人跑到近前后才如梦初醒般把视线从上方的栈道上收了回来“……鸣人…”  
　　  
看着对方欲言又止的神情，原本还要再说些什么的鸣人不禁也缄口安静了下来。  
　　  
……然而下一秒。  
　　  
“你这个笨蛋竟然连时间都会搞错！！！人都已经进去了你知不知道啊！！”  
　　  
猛烈的声浪震得鸣人全身汗毛倒立，就连一旁的卡卡西和佐井都未能幸免于难。  
　　  
“撒…撒库拉酱，嗓音…太大了…”被震得都有些精神恍惚的鸣人一张嘴仿佛就有一团小型蘑菇云从里面冒了出来。  
　　  
“哼！活该！”  
　　  
一个激灵将飘忽的神魂收回体内，拍了拍脑袋的鸣人突然像是想起了什么般，倾过身用手掩着嘴朝卡卡西三人压低声音道“我跟你们讲～刚刚上面那个应该不是佐助。”  
　　  
“啊？”听罢鸣人的话，三人不约而同都愣了一下。  
　　  
“等等，你在说什么啊，刚刚那个确实是音忍村的首领啊。”  
　　  
“嘛…我也不是很清楚，不过刚刚在我来这里的路上…碰见佐助了。”挠了挠脸，鸣人有些心虚地开口到。  
　　  
“…………你…你确定？”　　  
　　  
“啊，绝对不会认错的。”  
　　  
“怎么回事？”一旁的卡卡西警惕地出声问到。  
　　  
“呀～就是走在路上的时候碰到的……不过你们放心，我绝～对没有被他发现。”拍了拍胸脯以示保证，丝毫没有半点自知之明的某人叉着腰，一副鼻孔都要翘上天的模样。  
　　  
“你这家伙……”看着鸣人的样子，除了佐井依旧笑脸如常外，卡卡西和樱都不约而同地挂下了一滴汗。  
　　　　  
“嘛，这么看来，刚刚上面的那个应该是替身了。”说着，卡卡西将视线又移向了悬在上空的那条栈道。  
　　　  
“有没有可能佐助君本来就不是音忍的首领呢？”佐井突然做出了这样一个猜想。  
　　  
“不，佐助应该就是音忍的首领，刚刚你们也有看到吧，跟在后面的那两个人。”顿了一下，卡卡西又将视线转向了一旁的杂货摊“我记得鹰小队的成员是有三个吧。”  
　　  
“那…刚刚那个替身有可能是那第三个人？”  
　　  
“大概吧……至于佐助从来不在人前露面的原因…”若有所思般地转过身，背对着三人的卡卡西在沉默了数秒后，突然一反刚才的正经，斜过头来谐谑道“这我就不清楚了，说不定在不久的将来你们可以自己去问他。”  
　　  
“搞什么嘛。”本以为能听到什么建设性推断的鸣人和樱都不禁唏嘘了起来。  
　　  
“好了，这里也差不多告一段落了，接下来就开始我们的观光之旅吧。”


	30. Chapter 30

月上中天，黑夜带走了一切属于白昼的喧嚣。  
　　  
音忍村的至高处——双子塔的左侧塔顶，一直以来都是首领起居兼办公的地方，尽管此刻未开灯，但从环形玻璃窗外照射进来的月光却依旧将靠窗的半边房间照得雪亮。  
　　  
不多时，房间内朝向天台的木门被打开，一道身影背着月光慢慢踱了进来。　　  
　　  
关上门后，素色人影反手将身后的草薙剑取下，放在了一旁的矮柜上，之后便径直走到房间北面的玻璃窗前，环着臂倚坐在了身后的办公桌上。  
　　  
听见响动后，从里间房探出头来的水月一眼便看见了此刻正望着窗外的佐助。  
　　　　  
“什么啊佐助，是你回来啦。”  
　　  
话音刚落，一阵小跑的脚步声又从里屋传了出来。  
　　  
“你总算回来了！佐助。”  
　　  
相比于香菱的急促，跟着从屋内走出来站定的重吾要显得沉稳许多。　　  
　　  
“佐助，你又溜出去偷懒了，突然之间跑没影还把所有事情都丢给我们，你知不知道那个例会完全不是人听的，那些个老家伙就会一个劲的磨叽个没完。”  
　　　　  
水月抱怨的关于今晚例会上的事不是没来由的，要知道佐助以散步为名义玩失踪已经不是一次两次，作为替补每次都被顶上去的重吾可不会像他那样散发气场，一没压迫感那些老头子连芝麻绿豆大的小事都会拿到会上来长篇大论。  
　　  
“呐，佐助你有在听我说话吗？”等了良久都没听见对方有任何回应，有些不耐烦地抱起了手臂的水月一脸不死心地追问到。  
　　  
“你们三个，工作上的事已经很上手了吧。”没有理会水月的追问，佐助开口挑起的却是另外一个话题。  
　　  
“啊？”被如是问到的三人在面面相觑后，都是一脸不明所以地看向那个此刻正靠在桌边，被窗外透进来的月光笼罩住的身影。  
　　  
“嘛，差不多……干嘛突然问这个？”  
　　  
“那么明天的工作也交给你们了。”  
　　  
“诶————”  
　　  
“那佐助呢？”加大嗓门盖过水月的惨呼，香菱的关注点完全与前者不同。  
　　  
“我有其它事要处理。”  
　　  
“其它事是什么事啊？”  
　　  
「问得好！水月。」  
　　　　  
也只有在这种发挥打破砂锅问到底的能力的时候，香菱才会觉得水月的聒噪还是有优势的。  
　　  
“有几个客人要招待一下。”  
　　  
“客人？熟人吗？”  
　　  
“……”然而这次，面对水月的提问，对面的素色人影却在沉默了良久后才缓缓开口到“算是吧。”  
　　　　　　  
一瞬间，香菱似乎从对面那个被月光笼住的人身上感受了一丝矛盾般的困惑感，这还是她第一次从佐助身上感受到这样的感觉，明明以前一直都是冰冷而麻木的。  
　　  
其实在香菱看来，自从四战结束后，佐助整个人就在慢慢地发生着一些变化，细微，却真实。  
　　  
虽然外表看上去还是和以前一样冷冰冰的，但曾经存在于他身上的那种戾气和麻木感都像被收敛了起来一般，硬要形容的话，就好似恢复到了鹰小队刚成立时候的他一样。  
　　  
不仅如此，重新组建音忍村也是佐助提出来的，这对于第一次听到这个提议的鹰小队三人来说，当时的表情简直就可以用舌挢不下来形容，然而时至今日，虽然他们仍旧猜不透佐助的想法，但却都不约而同地认为现在这种状态的佐助要比原先那样的好上一百倍。  
　　  
…………　　  
　　  
耳边的响动让思绪有些飘远的香菱一下回过了神，只见那个坐在月光下的人影已经站起了身，转而朝里间的房间迈步走了进去，当路过重吾身边时，特有的清冽嗓音又缓缓地传了出来。  
　　  
“重吾，帮我弄张通行令，明天一早给我。”  
　　  
“是。”


	31. Chapter 31

经过一晚上的探查，音忍村的各个角落基本都被卡卡西班走过了一遍，除了主要的象征性建筑物外，村里大部分都是普通居民的平矮小木屋，民风淳朴到几乎路不拾遗，夜不闭户。  
　　　　  
这一番查探下来，别说有得到任何关于‘鹰眼’的线索，就连能称得上可疑的地方也没有几个。到最后就连卡卡西也不得不赞叹，佐助竟可以在这么短的时间里把这个重新建立起来的音忍村治理得这么好……  
　　  
短暂的休息过后，昨夜无功而返的四人按照原定计划于今日清晨又来到了位于音忍村偏北方向的韵音赌场门口，也不知为何民风如此淳朴的村子会建有一座这么庞大的赌场。  
　　  
从外部看去，整座建筑约有两层楼高，呈椭圆形，正门上方挂着一块超大型的木质门额，上面刻着韵音二字，门口则是由一块写着大大的‘赌’字的白色半长巨型垂帘遮挡着。　  
　　  
此刻的韵音赌场虽然看上去冷冷清清门可罗雀，但当卡卡西一行掀开那块厚重的垂帘时却惊讶地发现，赌场的内里和外面完全就是两个截然不同的世界。  
　　  
一楼的大厅灯火通明，大大小小的赌局设了满场，尽管现在还只是清晨，但仍有相当一部分的人在这里醉生梦死。  
　　　  
二楼是敞开式的包间格局，只要站在一楼大厅的正中央，抬头就可以将二楼环形过道上的情况尽收眼底。  
　　　  
赌场周围的窗户全都是用厚厚的深色窗帘遮挡着，只要把门口这块垂帘拉上，外面的光线就几乎一点也透不进来。  
　　  
“难怪外表看上去那么光鲜，原来这个村子的阴暗面全都聚集到这里来了。”冷眼看着那些三五成群一心扑在赌桌上的身影，卡卡西不禁自言自语般地淡淡说到。  
　　  
然而站在他身后的三人反应却是截然不同，相比于佐井的漠然和樱的一脸茫然，一旁的鸣人竟在拼命伸长着脖子想要去偷眼旁边一张赌桌上的战况。  
　　  
“鸣人、樱、佐井，我们四个得分开行动了，否则目标太大容易引起怀疑。”耳边突然传来的低低的声音将三人的注意力都集中了起来，只见前方的卡卡西不经意地扫了眼四周，随后才缓缓地开口到“一楼大厅里有六个看守，二楼的暂时还不清楚，不过就目前发现的来看，应该不低于五个。”  
　　　　  
由于是站在赌场大厅的入口处，抬眼只能看见二楼朝向大门那半边的情况，卡卡西最多也只能做出这么一个保守的估计。  
　　  
“鸣人、佐井，一楼交给你们两个，二楼就由我和樱负责，切记，遇见任何事情不要轻举妄动，第一时间回来汇报给我，清楚了吗？”  
　　  
“明白。”  
　　  
“那就解散。”话音刚落，作音忍打扮的单眼忍者便双手插进裤子口袋当先走了出去，紧接着剩下的三人也先后朝着赌场不同的方向分散了开来……


	32. Chapter 32

按照计划，樱和卡卡西上到了赌场二楼进行查探，一楼大厅的前半部分由佐井负责，而那剩下的后半部分则交由鸣人全权料理。

一圈走下来，整个赌场除了人还是人，每个人都聚精会神地盯着桌上那些五颜六色的筹码，爆喝声和筛子碰撞声在这个空间内不绝于耳。

拱着身子从两堆几乎把路都给堵死的人群中挤过，鸣人刚要松口气，迎面又撞来一个攥着筹码急匆匆要入伙的赌客。

侧过身堪堪将对方让开，停在原地的鸣人有些郁闷地挠了挠头，看着那堆争先恐后挤作一团的赌徒感到完全理解不来。

“喂，小姐～，那边的那位小姐～”

“嗯？”

不知从哪里传来的声音将鸣人的注意力从人群上拉扯了回来，只见右手边一根巨型圆柱旁，一个四十岁左右同样带着音忍护额的大叔正盘腿坐在那里，双手拢举在嘴边不停地冲这里小声招呼着。

“没错没错，就是你啊这位小姐。”看见对方朝自己看了过来，中年音忍立马堆起了满脸的笑意。

而被指定的鸣人在下意识地低头看了看自己现在的样子后才恍然大悟般，一脸不确定地抬手指了指自己。

“来来来，到这边来。”一边点头确认着，一边忙不迭地招手让鸣人过去，中年音忍热情得有些让人无法忽视。

纳闷地走上前后，鸣人这才看清对方面前的地上铺了一小块方形的布，上面摆着一个骰盅和四个木质的骰子。

“什么事啊，大叔？”有些摸不清头脑地一屁股盘腿坐下，鸣人撑着脚腕俯身看了看面前的骰盅和骰子，随后又抬起头望向了对面的中年音忍。

“嘿，这位小姐，我看你一个人闲得无聊，正好我也是，不如我们俩来打个赌怎么样？”

“打赌？”反问出声的同时，鸣人不自觉地眯起双眼打量起了面前讪笑着不停搓着双手的中年音忍，直到把对方盯得都有点开始冒虚汗才突然一下舒展开面部神经，用一副认真的口吻说到“不行啊，我现在没空，还有正紧事要做呢。”说着就要站起身。

谁知屁股刚离开地面半米就又被中年音忍伸过来的右手压着肩膀给按了回去。

“啊…等一下，那个…………对啦！我还没说完呢，只要小姐你赌赢了，大叔我就可以实现你一个愿望，怎么样？”

听罢这句话，原本还要再起身的鸣人在顿了两秒后竟又老实地坐了回去。

“真的是什～么愿望都能实现吗？”故意加重语气询问着，坐在中年音忍对面的鸣人盘着腿环着臂，一脸十分怀疑的表情。

“是…是啊……哈哈…”中年音忍挂着汗勉强笑了几声，说话时都有了种小心翼翼的感觉。

“那……就算想在这里吃到一乐的拉面也可以吗？”

“…额……哈？”对上鸣人那毫不掩饰的由怀疑转为期待的目光，中年音忍在愣了好一会儿后，才突然像是松了口气般，猛地一拍大腿笑到“什么啊什么啊，原来小姐你只是想吃一乐的拉面啊，没有问题没有问题！只要你赢了这个赌局，叔叔我就免费请你吃拉面，想吃多少吃多少！哈哈哈！”

“真的吗！？太好了！！！那就快一点，要赌什么？赌完了赶紧去吃拉面！！”被中年音忍那句‘想吃多少吃多少’给冲昏了头脑的鸣人一时忘了自己还有任务在身，举起拳头就是一副兴奋到跃跃欲试的模样。

“诶等一下，光是小姐你赢了，叔叔请你吃拉面那怎么行，要是叔叔赢了的话小姐你也得答应叔叔一件事。”

“好啊，什么事大叔你尽管说！”

“嗯……要是叔叔我赢了的话，小姐你就得留下来陪一陪叔叔，怎么样？”

“陪？……好啊，不就是陪你一下么，没有问题！”爽快地一挥手，鸣人想也没想就拍着胸脯答应了下来。

“嘿嘿，那就这么说定了，不许反悔。”

“一言为定！”

“那我们就开始吧。”

“喔！！”


	33. Chapter 33

“骗人的吧！！！为~什么啊！！！”此刻，韵音赌场一楼后半大厅偏北方向的圆柱下，一个歇斯底里的声音悄然融入了周遭沸反盈天的声势当中。

双手按着头再次陷入抓狂状态的鸣人，无论如何也想不通面前这块小小方布上的四个骰子到底和他有什么深仇大恨。

“怎么样，已经第七次了哦，还要再来吗，叔叔我可是很通情理的。”

没错，七次…这已经是第七次了，无论鸣人用什么样的方法，面前的骰子就像在和他对着干一般，摇出来的结果总是能与他的猜测正好相反，这种连赌连败的窘迫感映像中好像还是第一次。

渐渐的，周遭已经开始有一些没了赌资却还迟迟不愿离去的赌徒驻足围观，见到这一幕，都纷纷调笑了起来。

“我看这位小姐还是认输吧，你怎么可能赢得了我们赌场的千刀手啊，哈哈哈。”

“喂，千刀手，你又在做这种缺德事，不过这次的…感觉还不赖嘛~”

“啊哈哈哈哈……”

听了周围那些人的话，总觉得有一丝违和感的鸣人暂且沉下了气，抬眼又看了看对面的中年音忍。

只见对方虽然拧着眉在不停打发着周遭的人离开，但嘴角却一直忍不住地在往上扬，形成了一副怪异的表情。

意识到事情不对劲后，第一个出现在心里的疑问直接就被嘴巴忠实地给叙述了出来。

“难不成…大叔你耍诈？”

“……”

鸣人随口问出的这句话立时就让以他为中心的这一小块人群安静了下来。

“……我看…这位小姐你是想赖账吧。”

刚刚还一副和蔼可亲模样的中年音忍眼神立马就凶横了起来，而旁边的几个人竟像是商量好了一般，不约而同地都开始帮起了腔。

“这可不行啊，我们这里也是有规矩的。”

“对啊，输了就是输了，小姐你得愿赌服输才行。”

感觉到眼前这帮家伙越来越可疑的鸣人，一下子警觉地站起了身，而这个动作在中年音忍看来却是要逃跑的前兆。

急忙跟着站起身，生怕目标会逃跑的中年音忍上前两步，伸手就想去抓鸣人，不料却被对方一把挥开，自己的衣领反倒被抢先拽了过去。

“呐，大叔你刚刚是有在耍诈吧。”直视着面前这张脸，鸣人拽紧了手中的衣领认真开口问到。

然而中年音忍却只是在愣了愣后，忽然桀桀地怪笑了起来。

“那种事情我才不知道呐，大叔我啊，怎么说好歹也是个忍者啊～”

随着最后一个拖长的尾音消失，中年音忍原本垂在身侧的右手突然朝鸣人的后颈袭了过去。

就在这千钧一发之际，一旁不知从哪忽然横伸出一只手，一把就将中年音忍即将挥下的手腕卡住，死死的动弹不得。

“是么，那还真不愧是，忍者中的败类。”

极具穿透性的清冷声音，缓缓地在耳边扩散了开来……


	34. Chapter 34

传进耳朵里的熟悉声音让还扯着中年音忍衣领的鸣人怔怔地松开了手。

待他下意识地回过头时，一张白底火纹的稻荷神面具就突兀地映入了眼中。

“佐…”由于过度震惊，鸣人无意识地往旁边倒退了一步，正好将中年音忍的对手位完全让了出来。

“你…你这家伙是从哪里来的！快点把手给我放开！”面对这个戴着面具不知从哪里冒出来的家伙，中年音忍嘴上虽然喊得凶狠，额头上却已满是大汗，那只被死死卡住的右手也已经开始微微泛白。

“再、再不给我放开……小心我…”未等他把话说完，一旁的素色人影微一侧头，一对猩红的三巴纹瞳目就透过面具眼孔直直地看进了中年音忍的眼中。

周遭的人只看见那个带着面具的人突然松开了手，那个号称千刀手的家伙就这么一屁股摔坐在了地上，表情狰狞得像是见了鬼一样。

未等其他人做出反应，跌坐在地的中年音忍突然猛地翻过身，惊慌地向前爬行了几步，随后才踉跄地站了起来，一边嘶叫着一边朝赌场大门冲了出去。

看到这一幕，周围的人一时都有些忌惮起这个带着面具的神秘人物，生怕引火烧身般地纷纷散开，唯独鸣人一直呆愣在原地，直到素色人影将目光转向了他，才如同上课时被点到名一般惊醒了过来。

朝这边看了一眼的素色人影并没有开口，而是转身向一旁走了开去。

“等等……”想也没想便立马追上，鸣人一路跟着对方穿过小半个大厅，直到抵达一个人烟稀少的角落才总算停了下来。

转过身看向那个小跑着追上来的家伙，素色人影待鸣人站定好后，才径直开口到“你来这里做什么？”

“诶？”对于目前的状况完全摸不着头脑的鸣人脸边挂起了汗珠，牛头不对马嘴地张口就回到“呀～那、那什么…刚、刚才真是多亏了你啊…哈哈…哈哈哈…”

“……”

面对对方的沉默，就在鸣人尴尬得快笑不下去的时候，素色人影低低的声音又从面具底下传了出来。

“你的目的是‘鹰眼’吧。”

“额……额啊…啊？”表情和动作都被定格住的鸣人从嘴里蹦出了一连串的拟声词，可能是因为脑细胞此刻已经完全被‘这样算不算是暴露了，佐助这又是个什么态度，还要不要再继续装下去…’等诸如此类的问题占据的缘故。

看着面前这个脑袋明显卡壳的家伙，素色人影几不可闻地叹了口气。

“跟我来。”

随后便朝着赌场东北角两个远远站在墙边的守卫走了过去。

仍旧在原地舌桥不下的鸣人硬是在对方走出去好几步后才反应过来，虽然看似完全弄不清楚状况，但在他猛力晃了几下脑袋后，还是毅然决然地跟了上去。

随着与那两个守卫之间的距离拉近，鸣人的注意力也从前方素色人影的身上转移到了那两个相隔而立的守卫正后方的墙面上。

当他跟着素色人影正式站定在那两个守卫面前时，鸣人这才看清那面墙上原来是有一道暗门的，只不过用和墙一样色调的垂帘遮挡着，从远处根本看不出来。

见到有人接近，其中一个守卫立马上前将两人拦了下来。

有些不知所措的鸣人把脸转向了一旁的素色人影，却看见对方正抬手从衣襟内掏出一卷牛皮纸交给了那个守卫。

不多时，看完牛皮纸上内容的两个守卫纷纷惊异地打量了眼面前这个带着面具的素色人影，随后竟然二话不说，躬下身掀开垂帘就让出了一条道路。

“跟上。”

低声吩咐了这么一句后，素色人影便径自迈步走了进去。

而鸣人在看到这条昏昏暗暗的通道时，却是用力咽了口口水，脑袋里不自觉回放起了卡卡西临别时的话语。

「碰见任何事都不要轻举妄动，第一时间回来汇报给我…报给我…给我…我…我…我…」

“……”

「嘛～跟着佐助应该不要紧吧。」眯缝着眼如是想着，鸣人一抬腿也跟着跨进了这条昏暗的走廊。


	35. Chapter 35

身后的门帘一被放下，整个走道就显得更加阴森了起来。

鸣人连忙小跑了几步，赶上了走在前面的素色人影。

头顶上每隔三、四米便会有一盏昏黄的小吊灯，昏暗的空间内，能清晰地感觉到脚下的重心是微微前倾着的。

这种感觉让鸣人意识到这条走廊是斜着向下延伸的，有时甚至还会绕着弯向下。

除了鞋底磨擦在石板上的哒哒声，周遭显得格外寂静，就连刚才还能隐约听到的来自上方赌场的嘈杂声也逐渐被抛到了身后。

“我们这是要去哪里啊？”看着前方素色人影的后脑勺，鸣人忍不住开口发问，然而却没有得到任何回应。

直到转过了下一个弯道，素色人影的声音才幽幽地从前方传了过来“拍卖会场，到了。”

话音刚落，压在四周的暗沉突然一下子变得宽广了起来，鸣人下意识地扭头朝身后看去，只见刚才那条冗长的通道已经被留在了一道拱门的那一边，而这边，是一个有着上方赌场一半占地面积大小的扇形会场，除了留有两条过道以外，整个会场都被呈阶梯型延伸向下的木制板椅占据着，看样子可以容纳下两、三百个人。

此刻，这个空旷得可以产生回响的大厅里只有最底端的拍卖台上打着一束灯光，除此之外，周遭一片漆黑，一个人影也没有。

顺着过道上的台阶一路向下，素色人影一边不动声色地感知着周遭的情况，一边来到会场底端那座半人高的拍卖台前，利落地跳上了台面。

视线在被灯光照射着的空无一物的展台上停留了片刻，随即又朝着正前方的背景幕帘转移了过去，正当素色人影微扬起头若有所思地注视着拍卖台上方架空的天顶时，从身后的竞拍席上突然传出的一声脆响硬是将他的注意力强行拉扯了回来。

借由着拍卖台的高度，素色人影一转身就清楚地看到在竞拍席顺数第三排的位置旁，一个人影正叉着腿蹲在过道上，满脸淌汗地来回看着手中只剩下半截的手举拍牌，和那另外半截掉在地上的‘遗体’。

……不是鸣人还会有谁。

“…你在干什么？”

毫无预警地被抓了现行，惊得一个激灵的鸣人下意识地挺直腰板，将手举拍牌背到了身后。

“没、没什么！”

故作镇静却又汗如雨下的模样不禁让素色人影再次恨铁不成钢地叹了口气。

“快点跟上来，白痴。”

“嘎？……啊，等我一下！”愣了几秒后才反应过来的鸣人快速地将地上的残板捡起，与手中的另外半截象征性地拼在一起后放回了原位，接着便起身，三步并作两步地跳下竞拍席，来到拍卖台前，双手一撑直接就攀上了台面。

“跑到这上面来是要干嘛？”用手挡了挡从上方投射下来的光线，鸣人眯起双眼，一时还无法适应这突如其来的亮光。

没有回答对方的提问，素色人影只是再次转回身，在沉默了几秒后，径直走向拍卖台的背景幕帘，抬手将其一角掀了开来。

“喔……这里面居然还有这么大的空间？”视线越过素色人影的肩膀望进幕帘里面，鸣人不禁讶然出声到。

幕帘之内是一个和他们如今所处的会场差不多一样大的后厅，四周漆黑空荡，只有最靠里的一间大型敞开式的房间打着一排明亮的灯光，远远看去，似是摆了一圈展示台在里面。

当两人穿过幕帘，先后来到这间房间的门阶前时，鸣人的下巴差点没有砸到自己的脚背上。

“这…咦？这…诶？”撇过头震惊地看向一旁的素色人影，半天说不出一句完整话的鸣人只能胡乱挥舞着自己的手，对着房间里的东西指来点去。

“有什么好惊讶的，这些都是今晚的拍卖品。”

“问题就出在这里啊！你们村子里为什么会有这么多的宝贝！！”一手握着拳一手朝房间猛力一指，好不容易才把动作定格住的鸣人忍不住地抓狂到。

然而对方却只是在沉默了几秒后，抱起手臂径直回道“这种事我怎么会知道。”

“……”面对如此事不关己的当权者，鸣人如同霜打的茄子一般，瞬间萎顿了下去。


	36. Chapter 36

踏进房间后，原本还有些垂头丧气的鸣人很快就将方才的挫败感全部抛到了脑后。

眼前这个敞开式的大房间里，除了正中央的位置摆着一个黑色的巨型铁质雕花鸟笼外，其余靠墙的地方全都放满了一排排的展示台，琳琅满目的珍宝陈列其上，多到让人眼花缭乱，就连一边看着这些宝物一边计算着要是换成钱得多少个小青蛙才能装完的鸣人，都要不停吞咽口水才能做到不让其流出嘴外。

“诶…”正当鸣人有些目不暇接的时候，一块放在黑丝绒垫上的透蓝不规则圆形宝石却把他的目光牢牢钉了下来。

「……这不就是…」

眼前的这块宝石，和出发来此前纲手给他们展示的任务物品照片上的那块一模一样……

“这就是‘鹰眼’么？”

突如其来的声音将游离的思绪打断，原本弯下腰去观察‘鹰眼’的鸣人下意识地站起了身，自发将展示台前的观赏位让给了一旁的素色人影。

虽然就目前的状况来看，他们这次任务应该算是暴露了，但在对方还没明确识破的情况下，他莫名较劲地就是不想给出疑似会暴露身份的肯定回答，因此，对于佐助刚才那句似问非问的话，退到一旁的鸣人在尴尬地挠了挠头后，权当默认般地转移开了话题“这个东西有那么值钱吗？不就是一块石头？”

完全没有察觉到鸣人那点小心思的素色人影只是将手径自伸向了‘鹰眼’，然而却在触碰到其表面的时候停滞了下来，随后若有所觉般地回到“……这不是一般的石头，它里面…”

“啊？！”

接下来的话被鸣人的一声惊呼打断，素色人影立时侧过脸却也只来得及看清对方飞奔出去的背影。

“你一惊一乍的干什么。”

看着鸣人直奔到房间对面的某个展示台前，抬起手死死按住台面两边，整张脸几乎完全压挤到台面玻璃上的样子，不禁让站在原地的素色人影感到大为不解。

左右歪着头认真从各个角度观察了一遍后，鸣人确信眼前台面上这条红纹石吊坠，和之前卡卡西从御岳丸手里借来的他祖母照片上所戴的那条一般无二“……为什么御岳丸家的家传吊坠会出现在这里？”

正当鸣人还在绞尽脑汁分析着这条吊坠会出现在这里的原因时，一股不知名的淡紫色气体突然无声无息地从四周的角落涌了出来，迅速填满了整个房间。

“…喂，鸣人！”

一瞬间感到眼前有些模糊，刚想要站起身的鸣人竟发现腿脚完全使不上力气，整个人就着后仰的势头一下栽倒在了地面上。

与此同时，从素色人影方向传来的紧促脚步声在快要接近时也骤然减缓了下来，紧跟着便是一声重物倒地的声音。

“…可恶……怎么会…”

由于倒下后的视野所限，鸣人最多也只能从佐助这句断续的话语中判断出他的情况应该和自己差不了多少。


	37. Chapter 37

“我还以为抓到了什么小毛贼，原来是首领大人大驾光临。”

随着一阵脚步声响起，一个从拍卖台的幕帘外走进来的低矮中年男子突兀地进入了鸣人的视野。

“想不到你也会有落到我手上的一天。”中年男子穿着一身黑色的礼服，头上却戴着顶白色的帽子，嘴里叼着支烟斗，笔直地朝他们走了过来。

那双擦得锃亮的黑色皮鞋在快要碰到鸣人的鼻尖时将将停了下来，跟着就见那中年男子蹲下身，越过鸣人直接伸手一把揭开了还戴在素色人影脸上的面具……

“哦？……哼哈哈哈哈哈想不到…这么久以来一直在妨碍我做买卖的竟然是一个毛头小子…哈哈哈哈…”抛开手里的面具，中年男子一边抓着佐助的脸左右翻看，一边大声讥笑了起来。

“……混…蛋…把你的手…从佐助身上拿开…”突如其来的断续威吓一下打断了中年男子的动作，顺着声音的来源低头看去，只见一双充满怒意的湖蓝色眼目正自下而上地瞪视着他。

被这双眼睛惊得一愣，中年男子有些怔怔地开口到“奇怪了…我明明记得守卫跟我说过，一同进来的是个女孩…”

介于刚才的紫雾，失去力气的鸣人早就因为无法维持仙人模式的变换形态，恢复成了以往的样子……

一手扯开对方的帽子和蒙在脸上的布，中年男子像是要扳回气势般，一把卡住了鸣人的两颊狠狠说到“不管怎么样，你这小子最好眼神给我收敛一点，不然的话今晚我就把你大卸八块地分卖出去……哼哼，指不定能拍个好…唔！！”剩下的话被一只手直接卡在了喉咙里，从鸣人这个角度也只能看见被突然掐住脖子的中年男子慌张扭曲的表情和从他嘴中跌落到地面上的那支烟斗溅出的火星。

“额……啊…”拼命扒拉着掐住自己脖颈的那只手，中年男子在一阵挣扯中忽然像是被抽掉了灵魂般停止了所有动作，只睁着一对空洞的眼，愣愣地不知看着何处。

掐在他颈项间的那只手一撤开，中年男子便整个人以半跪着的姿态，直接倒在了目瞪口呆看着这一幕的鸣人身上。

然而还未等张着嘴的鸣人做出任何反应，身后便又传来了一阵轻微的衣料摩擦声，未几，只见素色人影抬脚越过他踩在了中年男子的肩膀上，随后微一用力便将其直接踢翻到了一旁。

跨过鸣人缓步走到中年男子身旁的素色人影，在漠然俯视着地上那个歪斜身影的同时，淡淡地开口道“你最失败的地方，就是让一个毛头小子抓住了把柄。”

冰凉的语气和冷戾的背影不禁让还倒在地上的鸣人感到一阵恍惚，仿佛记忆中那个远立在蛇窟顶端，无论怎样也无法企及的身影此刻与眼前的这个人重叠在了一起。

原本冷眼看着地上中年男子的素色人影像是感应到了什么，忽然转过身来，在看到一脸怔愣地盯着这边的鸣人后，皱着眉开口到“干什么？”

瞬时聚焦的视线正好落在了中年男子的身上，眨了眨干涩眼睛的鸣人张开嘴，不确定地问到“那家伙…死了吗？”

像是无法理解对方的脑回路一般，素色人影在侧目看了鸣人一眼后，用叹气般地语调回道“怎么可能，我还没有蠢到自己把送上门来的饵食给扔掉。”

听罢佐助的回答，虽然有些不甚明了，但鸣人却没来由地感到松了口气，然而从右侧身传来的麻痹感却一下提醒了他现在的境况。

“…呔！为什么你那么快就可以动了？！”

“我和你不同，素质不是一个级别的。”面对对方的质问，素色人影抱起手臂，理所当然地回到。

“你说什～么！！”被激得脑袋都大了一圈的鸣人一咬牙，集起全身的力气试图夺回手脚的操控权。

“只要本大爷想的话，还是可以动(卟～)……的…”

“……”

不合时宜的清脆响声伴随着若有若无的气味，瞬间让整个房间安静了下来。

“不好意思…太用力了～一不小心就…”

“白痴。”


	38. Chapter 38

半个小时后，盘腿坐在鸟笼前的橘黄色人影一边大幅度活动着自己被压麻的右臂，一边拉长着脸加重着音抱怨到“你个混蛋就不能稍～微扶我一下么。”  
被指责的当事人却只是闭着眼，环着臂靠在一排展示台前，不痛不痒地回到“是你自己恢复速度太慢，和我无关。”  
“这家伙还是这么让人火大。”捏着拳头磨着后槽牙愤愤不平地下完结论，鸣人刚想站起身，一阵鬼哭狼嚎般的幽长声响突然冷不丁从背后传来，惊得他全身鸡皮疙瘩倒立，直接一下从地上蹦起，攀抱到了对面的一个展示台上。  
“哇啊！！…那是什么东西！？”矮小的展示台在鸣人考拉式的熊抱下颤巍巍地晃了两晃才勉强稳住。  
同样听到了那阵声响的佐助没有理会鸣人的举动，只稍微顿了顿便走上前，对着房间中央那只巨型鸟笼审视了起来。  
说到这个鸟笼，其实也只是一个整体形状接近鸟笼，有别于一般敞开式的全封闭黑色金属罩，上面还依稀刻着许多繁复的花纹。  
正当佐助环视着这个鸟笼的时候，那种不知名的凄厉声响又再次传了出来，仔细分辨过后竟发现是从鸟笼底下传出的。  
“这到底是什么声音？”跟在佐助后面摸上前来的鸣人显然也发现了声音的来源，探过头小心地问到。  
“……”然而素色人影却只是蹲下身，将手伸到鸟笼底部与地面接触的边沿上方悬停了几秒，感受到有阵阵气流上涌后，才笃定地开口到“果然，这下面是空的。”  
“空的？”  
“这个铁笼下面应该还有个很大的空间连通着外面，一旦有大量的空气流动，经过这个缝隙就会产生刚才那样的声音。”  
“…也就是说，这下面还有另一条路连接着外面？”  
“多半如此。”  
听罢佐助的回答，原本弯着腰撑着膝的鸣人站直了身，顺势捏了捏自己的拳头“那就把它推开看看好了。”  
说着，橘黄色人影便双手扶上了笼壁，卯足了全身的力气开始推移这个黑漆漆的鸟笼。  
然而随着时间一分一秒的过去，鸟笼的位置不仅没有丝毫的变化反而鸣人用于着力的双脚开始一点点的后挫。  
随着脚底的着力点和鸟笼的位置越拉越开，腿和手臂都伸长到不能再伸的橘黄色人影终于脚下一个打滑，用脸先着了地。  
“…骗人的吧！怎么会这么重？！”抬起头来的鸣人，鼻子周围红成了一片。  
“让开。”  
“诶？”  
话音未落，一道劲风便自头顶横扫而过，随着一阵清冽的鸟啸声响起，鸣人只觉得脑袋上方好像有什么东西正朝着他这边倒来。  
情急之下，橘黄色人影只好毫不顾忌姿势地用力往旁边一滚，这才将将避开了飞来的‘横祸’。  
随着残破的金属鸟笼撞击到地面的哐当声扩散开来，鸣人一个鲤鱼打挺，直接就从地上翻坐起来指着正将草薙收回腰间的素色人影气急败坏地喊到“刚才那样很危险的好不好，佐助！！万一砸到人怎么办！！”  
“你那样推效率太差了。”  
“虽然是这样没错…但你好歹也给我打声招呼再砍啊！！”差点被敷衍过去的鸣人胡乱揉了揉自己的头发，再次用力一指对面的佐助大声抗议到。  
“我已经打过招呼了。”  
“你那样也算是打招呼吗？！！”紧跟在佐助之后愤力出声的鸣人，抓狂得连声音都有些走调。  
“吵死了。”皱着半边眉毛嫌弃地扔出这么一句，素色人影径自走上前，来到了已经蹋出一个黑幽幽口子的鸟笼旁。  
“……”  
如之前所料的那样，鸟笼的内部底面没有任何的封层，  
取而代之的是一个深不见底的洞口，与之相连的是一条盘旋而下的石阶，隐隐有烛光透映上来，不知道是通往什么地方。  
“这个是？”被好奇心驱使的鸣人很快就忘记了自己的愤怒，跑上前将脑袋探进了鸟笼里面。  
“不知道是通往什么地方。”嘴上这样回着，佐助的眼睛却始终注视着底下洞内昏黄的烛光，仿佛像是从中看出了什么一般“原本只是听说这里有个地下拍卖会场，现在看来不单单只是用做拍卖那么简单。”  
正当鸣人聚精会神地盯着洞口想要看出个所以然时，一旁的素色人影却轻轻一跃，直接跳落到了下方的石阶上。  
“佐助！？”  
径自沿着石阶下行的素色人影没有回头，只是让声音顺着岩壁传了过来“鹰眼你已经拿到手了，就这样回去交差也可以。”  
“开什么玩笑，我也要…”话还未说完，橘黄色人影却突然像是想起了什么般，连忙回过身跑到两个不同的展示台前，将此次任务的目标‘鹰眼’和御岳丸的家传红纹石吊坠先后塞进了腰间的忍者包里，随后又飞速冲回到破损的鸟笼前，一边毫不犹豫地用力跳下洞口，一边莫名情绪高涨的喊到“都叫你等我一下了，佐助！”


	39. Chapter 39

韵音赌场坐落于音忍村偏北方向的位置，其暗地里经营的地下拍卖会场则位于赌场正下方二十米深的地底，虽然早已处于地表下层，但鸣人和佐助此刻正步下的这条石阶却仍是以无尽的势头向着更深的地底蔓延着。  
石阶一侧的岩壁上方架固着许多木质的插槽，当中插摆着一根根点燃的火把，相较于从赌场到拍卖会场那段通道要明亮上许多。  
自石阶上下来以后，两人便一前一后地行进着，除了燃着的火把偶尔发出一两下噼啪声之外，耳边就只能听见鞋子踏在石板上的踢踏声。  
走在前头的佐助一如既往地一言不发，而鸣人则是将注意力都集中到了周遭的环境上——这种幽幽暗暗的火光和一眼望不到尽头的甬道都让他感到非常的不适，仿佛就像是沉眠已久的噩梦又要再次袭来一般。  
就在这时，走在前方的佐助忽然停下了脚步，以至于堪堪回过神来的鸣人差点一头撞了上去。  
“哦咄……怎么了？”条件反射地后退了半步才站稳脚跟的鸣人奇怪地出声询问到。  
然而当他偏过头，将视线越过素色人影的肩膀朝前看去后，便立马明白了过来。  
前方不远处的墙面上出现了一个缺口，自那里起，一条路笔直地向前延伸着，而另一条路则淹没在拐角的阴影当中。  
“岔路吗？”  
“……”  
绕过仍站在原地沉默不语的佐助，橘黄色人影迈步上前，来到了两条路的分岔口。  
“这下该往哪边走？”叉着腰看了看左右两条路，鸣人苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，不知该作何决定。  
“这边。”  
“啊？”  
低缓的话音自身后掠过，只见素色人影已径自朝着那条笔直的通道走了出去。  
疑惑地回头看了眼另一条岔路后连忙转身追上，鸣人望着前面那个走得不紧不慢的素色人影，忍不住开口问到“你怎么知道是走这边的？”  
可惜等了半天却没有得到任何回应。  
“告诉我一下又不会怎么样。”原本正要反起手垫着后脑勺开始发牢骚的鸣人却在看到素色人影又一次毫不迟疑地通过一个岔路口后，感觉到了事情的不对劲。  
“到底是怎么回事？你认识这里吗？”仿佛印证了刚来到这里时的那种感觉，鸣人有些不确定地再次问到。  
“你还没发现吗。”  
“什么？”  
“这里，和某些地居生物的巢穴一模一样。”说着，素色人影微微皱了皱眉“还有这种令人作呕的感觉。”  
“你是说…！”  
一片突如其来的亮光打断了鸣人接下来的话，还未来得及做出反应，橘黄色人影就发现自己已经和佐助步入了一处巨大空旷的地下大厅。  
整个大厅内部灯火通明，唯独那高到看不见模样的天顶隐匿在一片黑暗之中。  
“哼呵呵呵呵呵……”随着一阵可怖的低笑声响起，一个暗沉沙哑的嗓音开始在空荡荡的大厅内回荡了起来“真亏你们能找到这里。”  
话音未落，一个十一、二岁模样的小孩就慢慢从大厅对面的石柱后方走了出来。  
看上去一头齐胸的白发，一件刚好合身的米黄色浴衣，赤着脚，与一般的孩童无异。  
“好久不见了，佐助君。”低沉暗哑的嗓音从一个十一、二岁的孩子嘴里发出，怪异感陡然而生。  
“这…到底是怎么回事…”有些不敢相信自己耳朵的鸣人一瞬不瞬地盯着眼前的人影喃喃自语到。  
“哼，你还是一如既往地喜欢做这种夺人躯体的事，这次终于等不及连小鬼也开始下手了么，大蛇丸。”


	40. Chapter 40

“这也是迫不得已，虽然兜无意中帮了我大忙，但他身体的排斥反应比我想象的还要严重......幸好在彻底崩坏前遇见了这个孩子，要不然麻烦可就大了。”慢慢走到大厅中央站定的矮小身影，脸上始终带着一摸诡谲的笑意。  
然而就在下一秒，站在大厅门口的素色人影忽然身影一闪，竟直接出现在了大蛇丸的身后，与之一同出现的，还有那把横亘在大蛇丸脖颈间的草薙。  
“五大国的失窃，还有音忍村的拍卖会，这些全都是你设计的吧。”  
“哼哼…我可是废了一番功夫…”微微转动瞳孔看了眼前方大厅入口处全神戒备的鸣人，大蛇丸嘴角笑意更甚，低哑的嗓音又接着传了出来“才把这些要素都集齐的啊。”  
“原来如此，故意放出‘鹰眼’的消息，是考虑到我还有砂隐和木叶的关系，要他们把鸣人派到这里来么。”  
“诶…我？”听罢佐助的话，注意力高度集中的鸣人一下怔愣了起来。  
“不愧是你呢，佐助君。”将目光从橘黄色人影身上收回，大蛇丸接着缓缓开口到“的确如你所说的那样，只不过九尾小子仅仅是一个达成目的所必备的条件而已。”  
低哑的嗓音刚稍稍停顿下来，一声凛冽的鸟啸就响彻了整个大厅，只见澄黄色的火光微微晃动了一下，随后便又恢复成了原样。  
整个过程发生得太快，就连鸣人此时也只能惊愕地看着大厅中央已将草薙挥至身侧的佐助，和他前方那个被拦腰截断的人影。  
“该问的都问完了，你已经没有用了。”面无表情地看着半空中那两截还未落地的肢体，素色人影不带感情的声音一点点扩散在了四周凝滞的空气当中。  
然而让人意想不到的是，那两截躯体在将要落地之时却突然褪变成了土色，随即风化般地洒落了开来。  
“替身术？！”忍不住惊呼出声的鸣人还未来得及调整视野，一个矮小的人影就几乎以脸贴脸的距离出现在了他的身前。  
“别动，鸣人！”  
下一秒，与沉静嗓音一同到达的是一束锋利的千鸟锐枪，从素色人影那只未拿剑的左手中射出，直透米黄色矮小人影的后背，随后从鸣人的身体与手臂之间的空隙间横穿而过。  
看着眼前这幕将将反应过来的鸣人连忙向后跃起，退出了千鸟锐枪所能达到的攻击范围。  
而就在他闪身撤离的那一瞬间，锋利的光枪倏然一扫，直接就将大蛇丸的大半个身子再次割裂了开来。  
……  
甫一落地稳住身形，鸣人便迫不及待地朝着那个已被切割得不成人形的身影望去。  
只见米黄色的矮小人影腰部以下仍笔直地站立在原地，而那被割裂的上半部分身体却以一个诡异的弧度向旁边倾倒着。  
就在两段身体即将完全分离之时，从千鸟割开的创口面处竟猛地窜出无数条手指般粗细大小的蛇，经过相互的咬合拉扯，硬是将那倾向一旁的半个身体又给拉拢了回来。  
“这么急着动手，一点也不像你啊佐助。”  
伴随着一阵肉体接合的吱咯声，大蛇丸低哑的嗓音又传了出来。  
“不问问我的目的是什么吗？”  
随着千鸟锐枪的蓝白色光柱散成光点消失在空中，素色人影放下左手，淡漠地回到“不用白费功夫，就现在的你而言，目的只会有一个。”将草薙定定举至身前，佐助接着开口到“那就是我。”


	41. Chapter 41

“哼哼哼…的确如此。”咯啦几下声响过后，米黄色矮小人影扭曲的身体被扳回到了正常的位置。  
“嗯？”正当其还在与佐助对峙之时，一股不寻常的查克拉却将大蛇丸的注意力从大厅中央的素色人影身上转移了开来。  
只见前方五步开外，从刚才起就一直半蹲在那的鸣人此刻正牙关紧咬，映着火光的护额下是一对燃满愤怒的眼睛，缓缓收缩着的瞳孔中隐隐透出些许血红，却在将要转变之时又恢复成原有的颜色，如此循环往复，一瞬不瞬地盯着这头“...可恶......你居然还想…”  
「奇怪…九尾的查克拉好像被抑制住了。」  
还没等大蛇丸进一步判明情况，那边厢的橘黄色人影就已经双手结印，随之而来的嘭响声和四散的白烟也完全遮盖不住那抹一窜而起的赤红色身影。  
“不准…再对佐助出手！！！”以仙人模式携着一个大型查克拉光球跃到半空中的鸣人，用尽全力地将手中的螺旋丸朝着厅中那个矮小的人影砸去。  
然而目标却在下一秒倏然消失，取而代之的是一阵从腹部蔓延开来的，难以言寓的钝痛感。  
“噗哈！！”  
纷乱的视野中，原本消失的米黄色人影又再次出现，噙着一丝阴冷的笑，以一个回身就将仍浮在半空中的鸣人狠力踢向了地面。  
经过一番极速的下坠，本应重重砸在地上的赤色人影却突地撞到了一个物体上，随后仅顺着力道带其滑出数米便硬生生停了下来。  
“嗯！……你在那激动个什么劲，白痴。”  
按着额头晃了晃有些犯晕的脑袋，佐助略带起伏的声音也在同一时间传入了鸣人的耳中。  
“佐助？”  
看清单腿蹲坐在自己身旁的素色人影，鸣人一个用力就想要翻坐起身，谁知腹部突然传来的一阵刺痛硬是逼得他又倒了回去。  
“怎么回事？”忍着肚子上剧烈的灼烧感，脱离了仙人模式的橘黄色人影撑着地面再次坐起身，颤抖着伸出右手将上衣撩了起来……  
只见神阙附近赫然印着五个手指般大小的黑色漩涡型蝌蚪印。  
“这个是…”  
“五行封印。”大蛇丸沙哑的声音再次传了过来“你应该还记得才对。”  
站在大厅中央的矮小人影，脸上的表情与他现今的这副身躯格格不入。  
“想不到你竟然成功修炼了仙人模式，这倒是出乎我的意料……不过为了保险起见，鸣人君，你就先乖乖呆在一边，等下还要靠你来帮我完成转生术呢。”  
“开什么玩笑，谁要帮你啊！！”  
“等一下，鸣人。”  
一激动就想要冲上前去的鸣人被身旁的素色人影一下按住了肩膀。  
然而即使如此，被按在原地的橘黄色人影依旧朝着大厅中央的大蛇丸用力一挥右手，大声喊到“我既不会逃也不会躲，但是你，只有你这家伙，我不亲手把你揍得稀巴烂我就是不甘心！！”  
看着鸣人那副拼尽全力的模样，一旁的佐助无可奈何般地闭上眼叹了口气道“从以前开始你那股横冲直撞的劲头就一直没变过。”  
“啊？！你说啥？”  
还没等鸣人反应过来，再次睁开双眼的素色人影眼眸颜色已变得鲜红，内里以瞳孔为中心显现出的三尾黑色勾玉也开始缓缓转动了起来。  
“已经可以站起来了吗？”  
“喔…”被突然这么一问，橘黄色人影硬是在呆愣了好几秒后才反射性地回答到“那是当然的啊！这么一个小小的封印算得了什么！”  
“那差不多，也该轮到我们反击了。”  
这句话一出，一旁的鸣人就如同受到了莫大的鼓励般，两手在身前用力一握，干劲十足的出声鼓气到“よっしゃあ！！”  
与此同时，撑着膝从地上站起身来的素色人影甩转着手中的草薙，一边抬眼直视着厅内的目标，一边微微挑起嘴角奚落到“争取不要拖我的后腿吧，吊车尾的。”  
“你说什么！！！”  
从地上一蹦而起的鸣人抡着拳头对着佐助抗议，而一旁的佐助则像是嫌吵一般，下意识地闭上眼就将头往旁边偏了几分。  
“想不到过了这么多年，你们两个感情还是这么好。”  
“哈？”  
大蛇丸突如其来的一句话让整个大厅安静了下来，下一秒，被定在原地的鸣人就如同被按下了某个开关一般，一边甩手指着身旁的佐助，一边伸长了脖子将涨大的脑袋调转方向对着米黄色人影抓狂地喊道“谁会跟这家伙感情好啊！！！”  
“哼哼，嘛…我看时间也浪费的差不多了，接下来就正式开始吧。”  
暗哑的嗓音一落，大蛇丸的嘴巴就倏然扭曲扩张了开来，从中飞窜出的无数条蟒蛇就用这种骇人听闻的方式源源不断地开始侵占整个地下大厅。


	42. Chapter 42

数以百计的蟒蛇源源不断地从大蛇丸的嘴中飞出，蠕动爬行，逐渐绞成一堵声势浩大的障壁，排山倒海般地朝两人压挤了过来。

“来了。”

素色人影话一出口，便和再次结印进入仙人模式的鸣人一同纵身跃起，先后倚站到了大厅两侧高高的环形墙面上。

此时再一低头望去，不仅刚刚两人所站的地方变为了黑压压一片，就连整个大厅都已基本被蛇群覆盖淹没。

转眼再看向大蛇丸，依旧是一副淡定自若的模样，站在蛇堆上犹如身处平地一般。

险恶的笑意经由这么一张孩童的嘴脸露出，不禁让鸣人皱着眉眼按耐不住地转头朝对面墙壁上的素色人影看了过去。

恰巧此时斜倚在对面墙上的佐助也将视线投了过来，两人的目光在空中一经交汇，素色人影便心领神会地微一点头，随后抬手甩出一个剑花，将草薙调转方向反握在了手中。

下一秒，伏低姿势的素色人影猛地从墙体上一跃而下，追风逐电般地朝着大厅中央的大蛇丸直冲了过去，就在他欺身而上的瞬间，手中的草薙也迎面横劈而至。

与此同时，快速翻身后仰的大蛇丸在避开破空而来的千鸟刃后，借着以手撑地的倒立姿势，一个甩身就将脚踝砸向仍浮在半空中的素色人影的头部。

然而对方却在即将被击中时适时地抬手拦下，并借势一个翻身，重又跃回到了身后不远处的一根圆柱上。

本该告一段落的攻势在倏然闪现的暗红色人影接替下佐助位置的瞬间持续进行着。

只见身着赤底黑焰纹长袍的鸣人在出现的一瞬间，抬手就将一个高速旋转的查克拉光球全力拍向仍倒立着的大蛇丸。

没有料到会有这么一出的米黄色人影脸色微微一变，迅速借撑地的双手施力向后翻身跃开，却仍是没来得及躲过螺旋丸砸中地面时查克拉所溅起的余波。

一时间，以鸣人为中心的地面上出现了一个圆形的浅坑，附近的蛇群都被蓝色的查克拉扯烂，四散飞溅，而大蛇丸也被猛地一下弹飞出去，米黄色的身影在滑开了几米远后，才靠着将四肢嵌进地上的蛇堆里勉强拉住了身形。

“……哼呵呵呵。”四肢伏地的大蛇丸突然哑声笑了起来，金色的纵长瞳孔在盯着前方暗红色人影的同时闪现出了兴奋的光彩。

就在鸣人的注意力被脚下重新覆盖上来的蛇群分散之际，米黄色矮小人影竟就那么贴着地面如同蛇一般地滑行了过来。

随着距离的拉近，从其张开的嘴里吐出的颀长舌头眼看就要卷上鸣人的脚踝。

忽然，一个泛着寒光的物体从上方猛投了下来，哧地一声插在了离大蛇丸舌尖不到两寸远的地面上，硬是逼着他把攻势停了下来。

意料之外的情势让在场的两人都是一愣，待看清眼前扎入地面的物体正是佐助那把草薙剑后，米黄色人影便下意识地抬起头，看向了斜上方那个此刻正单膝跪立在圆柱上的身影。

“你还在干什么！”

原本呆愣着的赤色人影被佐助一下唤醒，连忙后跃着退出圆形浅坑，翻身站上了大厅右侧的一处墙面。


	43. Chapter 43

“刚才谢了，佐助！”  
“哼。”  
转眼间，大厅中央那处光秃秃的浅坑又被蛇群迅速占满，密密麻麻的与周遭融为了一体。  
而大蛇丸则在那片蛇堆上缓缓直起了上半身，将长长的舌头全数收回了口中。  
“你们两个小鬼越来越有意思了……就再多陪你们玩一会儿。”说着，米黄色人影将两手的拇指同时放到嘴边用力咬破，紧跟着就在身前以快到惊人的速度依次结出了五个印。  
“通灵之术！”繁复的咒文从两只按在蛇堆上的手掌下蔓延开来，霎时，两头体型巨大的蟒蛇就从地上的咒文法阵中直窜而出，一边吐着颀长的信子，一边张开大嘴就朝着佐助和鸣人先后袭了过去。  
眼疾手快地避开这第一波攻击的二人，都开始在偌大的环形墙面上疾跃闪躲了起来……  
反身一拳将追在身后的庞然大物轰然砸入墙内的暗红色人影，还没来得及喘口气就看见那条巨蟒又像没事一般从弥漫的烟尘中窜出，不由得惊讶出声“怎么会？”  
擦着巨蟒的头部险险避开攻击，鸣人调整好身体的姿势重又落回到了墙面上“这样下去没完没了！”  
而与此同时，大厅的另一侧，从墙体上一跃而下的素色人影直接踩中面前巨蟒的头部，随后将其做为踏板朝不远处一根塌斜的青石柱直冲了过去。  
被甩在身后的巨蟒似乎不甘心一般，猛地一拍墙体调转方向，再次紧紧地跟了上去。  
眼看露着尖利獠牙的血盆大口即将咬噬而来，已掠至青石柱一侧的素色人影忽然伸出双手扳挂到石柱上，整个人借着惯性绕柱身一个回旋，将追撞上来的巨蟒直接踢翻了出去。  
利落地站回到青石柱上的素色人影，在看了眼翻仰着摔出去的巨蟒后，微微转过头朝大厅另一侧看了过去。  
只见一片翻飞的尘土中，一道暗红色的人影在里面时隐时现……  
曾听闻过当初长门攻打木叶的时候，鸣人凭的就是一人之力战胜的七个佩恩，后来从水月的描述中得知，他是修炼了一种名为仙人模式的状态，可以吸收自然之力为己用，所以实力才有了如此显著的提升。  
「难怪那时候也看不出来。」  
放弃用写轮眼透视鸣人体内查克拉流向的佐助，几不可见地耸了下眉毛。  
无论从何种角度来说，能将巨蟒或砸或踹地给嵌进墙面好几次的家伙没有什么好担心的。  
将视线再次投向下方的大厅中央，佐助的目光在落到那个一直作壁上观的米黄色人影身上后，便一路直下地锁定在了剑身已被蛇群淹没环绕的草薙上。  
就在这时，从左手边传来的一阵异响不禁让佐助把注意力收了回来，只见刚才那条被踢翻出去的蟒蛇此刻已耸立起上身，一边吐着信子，一边虎视眈眈地盯着这头……  
在被穷追不舍的巨蟒缠得快要不耐烦的鸣人正考虑是否该用螺旋丸来做个了结时，一声突如其来的巨响使得他暂时停下了手上的动作。  
仙人模式下的金色眼孔因视野的转换，在失焦了一阵后倏然张大，而倒映其中的，正是与佐助缠斗的那条蟒蛇在撞断一根青石柱后，嘴里咬合着什么东西一头撞入墙体的画面。  
墙面上的尘土一下飘扬开来，模糊了那一片的事物，就连厅中的米黄色人影也不禁微微地眯起了双眼。  
“佐助！！”  
一下子着急起来的暗红色人影开始在环形墙面上卯力朝对面飞奔起来，不料才刚踏出去几步就被重又攻击过来的蟒蛇生生阻断了步伐。  
“让开！”不再有任何犹豫，原本想尽量避免过度使用仙术查克拉的鸣人在手中聚起一个大型蓝色光球，二话不说就对准眼前的巨蟒头部用力贯了下去。  
原本气势汹汹的蟒蛇被一下钉入地面，随着一声嘭响瞬间化为了白烟。  
一解决完缠人的巨蟒就想要接着赶往对面的鸣人还没来得及调整姿势，就听见一个熟悉的沉静嗓音从那处仍尘土飞扬的墙体上传了出来。  
“通灵之术。”  
立时，整个大厅响起了一道惊空遏云的啸叫声，一个黑影如同闪电般倏地冲破烟尘，在绕空盘旋了一周后悬停在了大厅的正上方。  
“那是……鹰？”直到黑影彻底悬停下来后，鸣人才看清那是一只挥动着翅膀的巨大黑鹰，而他背上驮着的，正是到刚才为止还不见踪影的佐助。  
“佐助？！”有些喜出望外的鸣人在高兴之余，还不忘自说自话地抱怨到“你这家伙真是的，害我白担心一场。”  
话音刚落，又是一阵石块轰然滚落的声音，没能如愿逮住猎物的巨蟒狂躁地一甩尾，从烟雾中猛地窜出，张嘴就要朝空中的黑鹰咬去。  
而巨鹰却只是驮着素色人影在空中一个翻飞，灵巧地避开了蟒蛇的攻击，随后稳稳地拍了两下翅膀，便笔直地朝着下方蛇堆上的米黄色身影俯冲了下去。  
“什…”事情发生得过于突然，就连大蛇丸也没来得及做出反应，只是下意识地将双手挡在了身前。  
然而跪立在黑鹰身上一道俯冲下来的的素色人影却只是在经过草薙旁时，伸手将其一下拔出，随后毫不犹豫地乘着巨鹰从大蛇丸身侧一掠而过，唯留下一阵猛烈的疾风和一声充满讽刺意味的冷笑。  
下一秒，贴地滑翔的黑鹰忽然一个疾旋，对准从上方猛攻下来的巨蟒蓦地拔地而起。  
一时间，银白色电光四溢，鸟啸鹰唳和鸣，巨鹰背上的素色人影倏地横起了手中的草薙，借由着双方的冲力，锋利的千鸟刃轻易就将迎面而来的血盆大口上下剖分开来。  
剑身划开坚硬的蛇鳞随着振翅的黑鹰一路直上，只眨眼的功夫，巨蟒的头部乃至大半个躯体就被干净利落地一分为二，只见那被剖开成两半的巨大身体缓缓扭曲着，在倒向地面的同时就砰然化作一股白烟消散了开来。  
“干的漂亮！”倚站在墙上的鸣人看到这一幕后兴奋地将拳头举过了头顶，而跪立在盘旋于大厅上空黑鹰背上的佐助，对此却是不以为意。  
同一时间，站在底下大厅中央的米黄色人影则一边缓缓将双手放回身侧，一边盯着头顶上方盘旋的黑鹰慢慢皱起了眉眼。


	44. Chapter 44

拍打着翅膀改变盘旋轨迹的黑鹰再次带着佐助悬停在了空中。  
虽说双方之间的距离相去甚远，但环形墙面上的鸣人和下方大厅之中的大蛇丸还是清楚地看到，鹰背上的人影缓缓阖上了那对暗红色的眼眸。  
仿佛像是预感到了什么一般，蛇堆上的米黄色人影突然全身一震，脸上随即露出了诡谲的笑容。  
“……终于…要来了吗？”  
下一秒，素色人影睁开的细长双眼中浮动的不再是黑色的三尾勾玉，取而代之的是一轮透着红色暗芒的六角万華镜。  
就在那双眼睛睁开的瞬间，原本处于大厅中央的米黄色人影倏地跃离了原来所在的位置，而让蹲站在墙面上的鸣人更为吃惊的是，从大蛇丸退离的那处蛇堆上竟猛地窜起了一团犹如炸裂般的怪异黑色火焰。  
“黑色？…黑色的火？！”  
金色的瞳孔紧盯着下方大厅中异样的景象，无论那些成群的蟒蛇如何的纠缠翻滚，黑色的火焰就像永不会熄灭一般地越烧越旺……  
随着大蛇丸一路的躲闪疾驰，素色人影视线所及之处都燃起了一片片黑色的火焰。  
眼看黑焰顷刻间就要追赶而上，米黄色人影忽地一个翻身疾跃，落在了一处蛇群较为密集的地方，随后只见他猛地伸出双手一抚地面，其脚下的蛇群瞬时便缠绕着拔地而起，形成了一堵厚重的蛇墙，将天照的火焰完全阻隔了开来。  
“……哈…哈…”  
“真是狼狈啊，大蛇丸。”  
从头顶突然传来的话音让呼吸还未彻底平缓的米黄色人影全身一滞。  
“…影分身？！什么时候…”  
眼角的余光还没来得及看清身后的情况，一股灼热的黑焰就将大蛇丸整个裹挟了进去。  
“……啊…啊啊啊啊…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
笔直地站立在翻滚惨叫着的大蛇丸后方墙体上的素色人影，嘭然化作了一股白烟，而与此同时，大厅上方一直跪立在黑鹰背上的佐助忽然缓缓地出声到“这还要多亏你那头心爱的宠物。”  
听罢佐助的话，原本还有些反应不过来的鸣人忽然想起，就在刚才那头巨蟒攻击佐助的时候，由于墙体上被震下了大量的扬尘，有一段时间，佐助是完全处于看不见人影的状态。  
“难道说是那个时候…”眯皱着的双眼慢慢睁了开来，暗红色人影一脸恍然大悟的模样，禁不住脱口而出到“…好厉害。”  
……随着大蛇丸的身影逐渐被火焰吞没，大厅四周的黑焰也慢慢平熄了下来。  
“真有你的，佐助！”沿着墙面一路上行，最后借由石柱作踏板径自跳到黑鹰背上的鸣人，一拍佐助的肩膀笑着说到。  
然而被搭话的素色人影却只是面无表情地盯着下方，仿佛全部的注意力都被倾注在那一般。  
“…怎么了？”  
意识到有些不对劲的鸣人定睛看向身前的佐助，谁知竟发现他那双早已恢复成常态的写轮眼中，黑色的三尾勾玉又再次轮舞了起来。  
“离结束…还早得很。”


	45. Chapter 45

“什么？”碍于视角的原因，鸣人只能就着搭在佐助肩膀上的姿势，探头将视线投往下方大厅中。  
只见那处本该趴着米黄色人影的地方此刻只剩下了一小滩粘液……  
虽然“大蛇丸大概已经被烧化掉了”的念头第一时间出现在了脑海，但与此同时发生在大厅内另一处的异动很快就打消了鸣人的这个想法。  
距离被天照烧出的焦坑十米开外的另一处浅堆上，蛇群们正在缓缓涌动着，犹如流沙般不停向着中间的一点爬陷进去，随着那一点的面积逐渐扩大，一只灰白湿黏的手如同破茧而出般从里面猛伸了出来。  
“那是…？！”鸣人一时愕然得有些说不出话，而他身前的佐助也是慢慢沉下了目光。  
倏忽之间，全身上下都沾满了水渍的米黄色人影整个从蛇堆里爬了出来。  
那犹如不堪重负般弯曲的背脊和垂落的双手，以及那缠绕着的白色头发，从视觉上就给了人一种非常理所能形容的怪诞感。  
“你已经成长到这个地步了呢，佐助…呵呵，越来越像你哥哥了。”  
搭在素色人影肩膀上的手不自觉地紧了一下，然而相比于其主人的一脸怒意初显，身为当事人的佐助却看上去不为所动般的，仿若一簇安静燃烧的火苗“只可惜你还是那副老样子……蠕地之蛇依旧做着飞天之梦。”  
“哼呵呵呵呵…啊哈～啊哈哈哈哈哈～哈～哈～哈～哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”像是听见了什么无经之谈一般，米黄色人影抑制不住地笑了起来，最后竟还就着那扭曲的姿势仰过身，放肆地笑了个够“……那双写轮眼，已经进化完全了吧……我已经等不及了──”  
随着这话音一落，以米黄色人影为中心，整个大厅骤然挂起了一阵猛烈地强风。  
“抓紧了。”提醒身后的鸣人坐稳的同时，佐助驱使着黑鹰朝大厅的高处飞了上去。  
一时间整座地下大厅都微微地摇晃了起来，已是飞至大厅顶部的黑鹰唳啸一声，悬停着等待佐助的下一个指令。  
“……啧，想不到他竟然还有查克拉用这个术。”  
“那个…到底什么东西？”一瞬不瞬地盯着底下大厅中突然爆胀出的庞然大物，鸣人一时间几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛“我没听说过尾兽当中还有这样的家伙存在啊！”  
“那不是尾兽。”看着底下的八头白鳞巨蟒，素色人影微微皱起了眉眼“是八歧大蛇。”  
“八歧…大蛇。”喃喃地重复着这个名字，鸣人将视线又转向了下方的大厅中。  
“没办法，看来只好用那招了……鸣人，你就呆在这里。”  
如是说着的佐助径直站起身，从鹰背跳跃到了一旁的墙面上，随后借由在附近石柱与墙面之间的来回串跃，一路直朝大厅底部而去。  
只稍稍愣了愣就回过神来的鸣人边用力摇了摇头，边将右手往身前一挥道“等下！佐助，我也一起！”  
话一出口，也不管对方到底听见没有，暗红色人影径自往墙体上猛地一跃，在擦着墙面下滑了几米后，又往一旁的石柱上跳了下去…  
赤底黑焰纹的长袍随着其下跃的动作，在周身上扬的空气中铺展开来，发出了阵阵猎猎的响声。  
就在这极速下跃的过程中，鸣人看见早自己一步下来的佐助此刻已正对着厅中的八歧大蛇站稳在了一处较为开阔的墙面上。  
本想就此加速俯冲下去之际，一股突如其来的劲风硬是逼着他擦停了下来。  
暗红色的长袍下摆被风挂着瞬时向后扬起，鸣人一边伏下身贴近墙面，一边习惯性地横起双手挡住了自己的面门。  
尽管眼眶被风吹得生疼，但透过双臂间的缝隙，鸣人依旧大睁着双眼努力搜寻着佐助的身影。  
正因如此，下一秒发生的异变就这么不期然地闯入了他的眼中。  
站在下方墙体上的素色人影身上平地窜起了一股紫色的查克拉，在短暂的缭绕凝聚过后，竟逐渐形成了一副体型能与八歧大蛇媲美的巨型骨架。  
伴随着查克拉量的持续增加，空洞的骨架开始被新生的肉体层层包裹，飞沙走石间，紫色须佐之男的形态正一步步地趋于完整化。  
然而就在查克拉实体化的魁梧战神即将睁眼临世之时，立于墙体上的素色人影却忽然抬手死死地按住了自己的左肩窝。  
“呃…”  
“佐助？”发现异状的鸣人下意识地唤出了声，然而还未等他弄清楚状况，视野中的素色人影就如同脱力一般，摔跪在了墙面上。  
“哈…哈呃…”尽管掐按在肩头的手已经用力到泛白，但那股从肩膀传遍全身的剧烈灼痛感依然让佐助痛苦得皱起了眉头。  
五感开始逐渐被消磨蚕食，然而尖锐的疼痛却在身体里叫嚣着扩张，只几秒钟不到的时间，麻木的脱力感就袭遍了佐助全身。  
“佐助！！”  
头顶上方，须佐之男的庞大身躯一瞬间变得透明，就在紫色查克拉尽数散去之际，素色人影竟直接从墙面上一头栽了下去。


	46. Chapter 46

对于鸣人来讲，身体一向比脑袋反应得要快。  
眼看佐助即将掉进大厅底层的蛇堆当中，暗红色人影倏地一闪，转瞬间便追上了下方快速下坠的身影。  
伸手一把将素色人影的左手腕拽扯住，鸣人连忙侧过身，将自己的另一只手也固定在了墙面上。  
然而由于过猛的下坠力，两人还是在擦着墙面滑出了一大段距离后才缓缓止住了向下的势头。  
“呃啊…”  
一声隐忍的呻吟突然从素色人影的口中传出，本已垂下的右手再次猛地按在了不对劲的左肩上。  
“你怎么样？佐…！！”  
话还没说完，一阵迎面袭来的劲风就将鸣人生生打断，紧接着，两人就被一股巨大的冲力一下撞飞了出去……  
暗红色人影霎时被甩进了大厅内的蛇堆当中，后背擦着地面滑出去老远，连同身下的蛇群也被一路带着扫飞了开来“噗哈…咳呃…”  
“……哼哼，终于开始起效了。”随着一阵物体在水渍中蠕动的声音响起，大蛇丸低哑的嗓音又开始在大厅内回荡了起来“我等这一刻已经很久了，佐助。”  
“呃…哈啊…哈……那股烟…”  
对于佐助来讲，自打从赌场下到这个地底建筑物里来以后，唯一让他无法释怀的，就是拍卖场后厅喷出的那股‘对他同样有效’的紫色烟雾。  
“没错，那是我专门为你准备的，对于曾经被下过咒印的你来说，会有一点特殊的效果。”  
当鸣人撑着身体从地上爬起来时，看到的就是正从八歧大蛇嘴里探出身来的大蛇丸和被其巨大的尾部缠绕到半空中的佐助。  
“混…蛋～”手掌用力往地上一撑，暗红色人影跳起身就朝着厅中的庞然大物猛冲了过去“给我放开佐助！”  
丝毫不理会那些顺着脚踝盘踞而上的冰冷黏腻感，鸣人深一脚浅一脚地踏着满地黑丫丫的蛇群，一路直冲向怪蛇蜿蜒耸立着的尾端。  
眼看就要接近目标时，一旁的八歧大蛇却突然将一颗脑袋对准他，张嘴咬了下来。  
险险避开从头顶直扑而来的血盆大口，被逼得闪身后退的鸣人还没来得及站稳脚跟，第二颗巨蟒头就又贴着地面从侧边袭了过来。  
眼角余光捕捉到朝这边奇袭而来的黑影，鸣人连忙纵身一跃想以此避开攻击，不料扑空的巨蟒头却毫不迟疑地跟着一道拔地而起。  
来不及躲闪的暗红色人影只堪堪将双手护在身前，整个人就被巨蟒大力顶向了半空。  
咬牙强忍下五内错位的不适感，鸣人待身下的巨蟒冲力稍有缓减便抽臂飞快地抱住了那张欲要张开的大嘴，随后只见其猛地屈膝一使力就重重地在巨蟒的下颚上烙下了一击。  
没等吃痛的巨蟒有所反应，吊在蟒蛇嘴上的暗红色人影又猛然一个大翻身，卯尽全力将自己的后脚跟狠狠砸在了巨蟒正中的头骨上。  
一时间，遭受到双重重击的白鳞巨蟒歪着身子摔向了地面，而那个跟着一同落回到地面上的暗红色人影甫一着地，便再次弹跃了起来，远远看去，就如同一团火焰般直窜上了八歧大蛇的尾端。  
“佐助！”  
好不容易来到近前的鸣人，却不由得为眼前的景象所愣。  
只见那被巨蟒尾部牢牢卷在中央的素色人影在听见他的呼喊后，微微抬起了低垂的头，稍显涣散的目光虽很快聚焦了起来，但整个人的呼吸看上去还是异常沉重。  
然而，最让鸣人感到惊愕的是，就在素色人影抬头的瞬间，他那一直用手按着的肩胛骨靠近后颈脖处，三颗围成一圈的深黑色勾玉印赫然出现在那里。  
“？！…为什么，这东西会…”一脸怔愣的鸣人不自觉地就呢喃出了声。  
“……鸣人…”  
被佐助疲缓的声音将注意力一下拉了回来，鸣人不待其开口就自顾自地说到“你等一下，我马上就救你出来！”  
说着，暗红色人影直接伸出双手一把扯住了卷曲在佐助身上的蛇尾，凭借着双腿抵撑在蛇身上的力道，试图将其从佐助身上拉扯开。  
看着眼前正竭尽全力想要扯开蛇尾的鸣人，素色人影微皱着眉头慢慢调整好呼吸后开口到“…够了，鸣人，你带着‘鹰眼’先走。”  
暗红色人影手上的动作一瞬间停滞了下来。  
“你一个人的话应该也不会有问题。”  
“……呵，开什么玩笑…”撇开眼不去看那张一脸沉静的面孔，鸣人忽然嗤笑出声，一边用着比刚才更大的力气去扯怪蛇的尾巴，一边皱起眉头咬紧牙关，一字一句地回到“那股烟～害得你连脑～～子也不～好～使～～了吧！”  
佐助细长的眉毛一下拧了起来，就连一向平铺直叙的话音也略微抬高了一些。  
“鸣人！”  
“啰嗦！！你给我闭—嘴——”随着鸣人变调的拉长音，原先还紧紧围卷在一起的蛇尾硬是被拉扯得有了些许松动的势头，而由于用力过猛，暗红色人影的额头和手背上也已满是突起的青筋。  
看着这副拼尽全力的样子，原本还要再说些什么的佐助一时间也沉默了下来，他只是定定地看着鸣人，将紧缠在自己身上的束缚，以微小的角度，一点一点地掰扯开来……


	47. Chapter 47

“…等等！鸣人！”

“唔？！”

出乎两人的意料，就在刚才还一直没有任何动作的八歧大蛇突然毫无征兆地将尾巴朝地面猛力一甩，霎时间，暗红色人影就如同一片薄叶般被狠狠地贯在了满是蛇群的地面上。

“喀呃！！”

从被砸进蛇堆的人影身上缓缓挪开，始终卷挟着佐助的巨大蛇尾再次耸立到了半空中。

看着底下被摔得甚是惨烈的鸣人，趴在巨蟒嘴中的大蛇丸一边耸动着脑袋，一边阴恻恻地怪笑了起来。

然而下一秒，从八歧大蛇尾端迅速蔓延至他全身的，犹如被千万根细针同时扎进肉里的刺痛感，立时让他的身体剧烈地抽搐了起来……

当这份排山倒海般的刺痛开始转变为麻痹感的时候，震颤的纵长瞳孔满是惊讶地转望向了那个一直被紧缚在尾端的素色人影。

只见在那噼啪四溅的冷白色电光中，对方也正吃力地咬紧着牙，皱眉看向这头。

「不…可能，在这种状态下…竟然还可以将查克拉……」

“呃！”从左肩忽然传出的钻心刺痛，使佐助身体中正在传送的查克拉链一下断开，布满其周身的千鸟流瞬时消失殆尽。

“该死…”伸手用力掐住剧痛的左肩臂，素色人影在大口喘息的同时，眉间也越发紧皱了起来。

“……很痛苦吧？哼哼…我劝你最好还是不要随便使用查克拉…”趴在巨蟒嘴中的人影浑身都在嗞嗞地冒着白烟，被电击弄得僵麻的身体时不时地还会发出一阵骨头错位的咯啦声“你身上被重新调动起来的咒印正在进行状态的转换，如果这个时候提取查克拉的话，身体可是会承受不住的。”

说着如同关心般的话语，大蛇丸那被头发遮去一半的面孔上始终挂着令人毛骨悚然的笑意。

“可恶。”一声懊恼的低咒打断了两人的对话，只见下方原本被甩进蛇堆的暗红色人影此刻正垂着头，两手分别撑着地面和右膝缓缓地站起身来。

红底黑焰纹的长袍被尘土染成了灰蒙蒙的一片，右脸颊上一道细长的划口也正隐隐往外透着血珠。

然而随着背脊以坚忍的姿态逐渐挺立到笔直，暗红色人影抬起头用手背一擦脸上的伤口，定定直视着巨蟒嘴中的大蛇丸开口到“看来只好先把这八个脑袋的家伙给干掉了。”

“好像提起干劲来了呢。”莫名地怪笑了两声后，大蛇丸将苍白的身体整个又隐匿回了巨蟒的咽喉中。

从僵直麻痹的状态中恢复过来后，白色怪蟒的八颗巨大头颅缓缓聚拢在了一块，嘶着蛇信子虎视眈眈地盯着下方蛇堆上那个小到不能再小的人影。

下一瞬，居中的两颗脑袋先发制人地扑咬了下来，而暗红色人影却是倏地一闪，踩中其中一颗因丢失目标而撞进地面的巨蟒的头，猛地跃至高空，随后双手在身前飞快地结出了一个印“多重～影分身之术！”

随着七声‘嘭’响依次炸裂开，悬浮在高空中的暗红色人影由一个陡增为了八个。


	48. Chapter 48

八个一模一样的暗红色人影对准下方的八颗巨型蛇头纷纷俯冲而下，一场混战就这么直接拉开了帷幕。  
被鸣人在数量上扯平优势以后，即使是八歧大蛇，短时间内对仙人模式下的速度与力量的加成也是颇为忌惮。  
再加上鸣人一向出人意料的攻击方式，使得双方都陷入了一场酣战……  
就在这相持不下之际，与本体鸣人对阵的那条巨蟒忽然张开血盆大口，一道寒光竟猛地从内里刺了出来。  
身体虽本能地朝一旁躲闪开，但暗红色人影右手臂上的袖口却还是被应声划破。  
及至此刻，鸣人才看清，那道寒光居然是一把锋利无比的长剑。  
「这是……大蛇丸的草薙剑？！」  
未等鸣人反应过来，横在他身旁的利刃突然一收，面前的白蟒竟就着张嘴的姿势，猛地欺身上前一口咬住了他的右腿。  
接下来，没有一丝喘息的机会，暗红色人影就被这么扯咬着直接甩飞了出去。  
本体受创，剩下的七个影分身多多少少都被分散了一些注意力，除了两个全身而退以外，其余五个都因躲闪不及，被面前突袭而来的巨蟒或咬或撞地击溃成了白烟。  
“呃！！”一阵剧烈的天旋地转过后，伴随着身体撞进墙壁的是脑内响起的一阵翁鸣。  
眼看着暗红色人影从碎裂的墙体上重重地跌进蛇堆中，素色人影颦着眉啧了下舌，径直提高音量告诫到“鸣人！要是你还能动的话就听我说，现在的大蛇丸光凭他一个人什么也做不到，你体内的九尾查克拉和风之国的‘鹰眼’都是必不可少的东西，所以不用再做多余的事情，赶紧带着‘鹰眼’离开这里！”  
以往低缓的嗓音在抬高了音调以后给人一种清越的感觉，只不过话里的内容却是让正从地上勉力撑起身来的鸣人不自觉地皱紧了眉头。  
“你的判断是正确的，佐助。”大蛇丸黯哑的声音从居中的那条白蟒嘴里吐了出来“情况就是这样，鸣人君，你要怎么做呢？”  
“……”  
剩下的两个影分身跃回到了本体鸣人的身旁，戒备着随时可能会遭受到的攻击。  
而那个从地上吃力地爬站起身、正弯腰撑着双腿喘息的暗红色人影，虽然气息不稳，却依旧毫不迟疑地开口回到“嘿嘿……那还用问吗…”因方才剧烈的撞击而稍显摇晃的身形在踉跄了几步后勉强平稳了下来“当然是要赶在回去之前，把你这混蛋揍得稀巴烂啊！”  
“白痴，你到底有没有听见我刚才说的话！”见到鸣人完全没有听自己话的打算，被卷紧在怪蛇尾端的佐助不禁也开始焦躁了起来。  
“没听见的人是你才对…”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说没听见的人是你才对！”原本低垂着脑袋的鸣人忽地将头抬了起来，那双沉淀着执韧的金黄色眼眸也就这么自然地撞进了素色人影的瞳孔中。  
“我已经说过很多遍了，如果你还是没有听见的话那我就再说一遍！”  
暗红色人影垂在身侧的双手骤然握成了拳头。  
“我绝对～会把你带回木叶的……佐助！！”  
这次与以往略有不同的是，鸣人在说着这句话的时候声音压得很低，唯独最后那一声‘佐助’却像是用尽了全部的力量喊出来一般。  
以至于那被巨蟒卷挟在半空中的素色人影都不自觉地应声一怔，伏按在蛇尾上的手指也跟着震颤了一下。  
“所以说～这次你就给我做好觉悟吧！”  
就像当年在第七班相互加油打气的时候一样，鸣人一边咧开嘴笑着，一边将握紧的右拳对准上方的佐助平举了起来。  
借着颦眉的动作将眼中的怔愣之色收起，素色人影垂下眼睑，一脸不胜其烦却又无可奈何。  
随着一声几不可闻的叹气过后，八歧大蛇尾端的佐助如同放弃了一般，朝下方的暗红色人影缓缓伸出了自己的右拳。  
这一下，两颗拳头之间仿佛并没有隔着多远的距离，而是直接稳稳地撞在了一起。  
“那就要看你的本事了，吊车尾的。”  
“嘿！”


	49. Chapter 49

将视线重又转回到八歧大蛇身上的鸣人，清楚的知道目前的情况对他来说有多么不利。  
放在旅店用来吸收自然能量的影分身已经所剩无几，如果继续大量使用查克拉的话，仙人模式难保不会被迫解除。  
“……只好试试看了。”  
双手在身前结起一个最简单的印，暗红色人影周围立时又多出了五道身影。  
这次包含本体在内，八个一模一样的人两两一组，互相快速地在对方手中凝聚起了查克拉。  
只一眨眼的功夫，八个高速回转的大玉螺旋丸就接连凝聚而成。  
“上啊！”其中一个鸣人一发出指令，所有暗红色的人影便倏地一齐朝厅中的白蟒冲了上去。  
看着那快速接近的八个人影，大厅中央的白鳞巨蟒也跟着躬身躁动了起来。  
只见靠左的第二颗头忽然以分风劈流之势对准其中一个人影扑咬了下去，巨大的脑袋在快要击中目标时却被一旁骤然闪现的另一个身影用大玉螺旋丸给直接砸进了地面。  
顺利拿下了这第一击的暗红色人影没有丝毫停留，翻身又落回到其它同伴身边，反过手接着开始在掌中聚起查克拉。  
同一时刻，其余六个人也没有停下脚步，纷纷朝着倒地的巨蟒围拢过去，先后跃上了那颗被砸得扁扁的巨型头颅，一路顺着其蜿蜒的庞大身躯直冲而上。  
领头的人影刚冲到一半，八歧大蛇的另一颗头就又擦着这具倒地的身体从斜上方窜了下来。  
凭借着飞速的翻身后跃，领头的暗红色人影得以巧妙地避开迎面而来的攻击，而就在他向后翻身跃起的同时，从其被气流拂开的长袍下竟猛地又冲出了另外两道身影。  
“接招～！”异口同声的二人一齐将手中的超大型查克拉光球用力拍击在了斜窜而下的巨蟒身上。  
被巨大的冲击力推动着，身中大玉螺旋丸的巨蟒脑袋一偏，大半个躯体直接向后横扫到了另一条僚蛇身上。  
伴随着一阵脊椎断裂的钝响，两条怪蟒的上半身霎时就以一种折断的姿态相互勾绕着重重倒在了一起。  
……接下来所发生的事也只不过是在瞬息之间，只一眨眼的功夫，从那两个影分身的右手及正前方就又先后扑来了两张亮着獠牙的血盆大口。  
其中一个影分身没来得及闪躲，被从右边攻击过来的巨蟒一口咬住，化为烟散。  
另一个虽及时纵身跃向空中，却也被方才那条得手后又蓦然改变方向的巨蟒紧紧追在了身下。  
另一边，受到从正前方扑来的那条巨蟒攻击的另外六个身影，由于是纵向站在那条倒地的白蟒身上，视野有所受限，当猛攻而来的血盆大口出现在眼前时，已是有些措手不及。  
最前头的两个影分身被一撞而散，剩下的四个则连忙朝着不同的方向跃散开来。  
然而凶狠的巨蟒似乎没有犹豫的概念，直接拔起身子就朝着离它最近的一个人影追了上去。  
及此，地下大厅内的半空中出现了一上一下两道暗红色人影分别被两条巨蟒追逼直上的画面。  
正当两边的人影都快要被身下的巨蟒追咬上时，一件让人意料不到的事情发生了。  
在空间高度上明明相差了将近四米的两个人影突然相继翻身，先后错开了身下大张的蛇嘴。  
其中处于较高位置的那个伸手一下攀住了与他擦身而过的巨蟒头，借着自身的重力猛地一个甩腿将其狠狠朝斜下方踢了回去。  
同一时间，位于下方的那个暗红色人影则仿佛和上面的另一个自己事先约好般，以与即将砸下来的那条巨蟒的头部保持在同一直线上的角度，抬手将一直携在掌中的大玉螺旋丸拍击在了身旁巨蟒的下颚上。  
霎时，一上一下两个相对的力道将两颗原本错身而过的巨蟒头推砸到了一块，大玉螺旋丸隐藏性的绝对破坏力轻易就将紧挨在一起的两颗巨大头骨轰然击碎。  
只可惜由于距离过近，同样遭受到螺旋丸波及的那两个影分身都直接被查克拉弹飞，随后相继在半空中化为了白烟。  
目视着那两具头骨碎裂的庞大身躯轰然倒地，被困在八歧大蛇尾端的素色人影赞许般地弯了弯嘴角，随即将视线又转到了不远处正倚立在墙面上蓄势待发的三个人影身上。


	50. Chapter 50

经过刚刚那番搏斗，无论是鸣人还是八歧大蛇，双方都正好只剩下了三个战斗力。  
虽不清楚驱使八歧大蛇的大蛇丸此刻情况如何，但就鸣人这边来讲，情况已是不容乐观。  
根据上一个安置在旅馆用于吸收自然能量而被消耗掉的影分身所传递回来的消息，现在能用于维系仙人模式的影分身只剩下最后两个……如果不速战速决的话…  
双眼紧盯着大厅中仍耸立着的三颗白蟒头，鸣人慢慢皱起眉眼将目光锁定在了居中的那一头身上。  
「没记错的话，大蛇丸应该就在那里面……如果直接把那颗头给解决掉的话，说不定…」  
想法一出，暗红色人影当即将垂在身侧的双手抬起，其身旁的两个影分身也立时会意，开始一人一边地在本体鸣人手中拢起了查克拉。  
不多时，两个直径一米左右的巨大查克拉光球就出现在了暗红色人影手中。  
“好嘞，要上了！”  
“喔！！”  
随着那充满斗志的一声呐喊响起，三道暗红色的身影猛地从墙体上一跃而下，笔直地朝着厅中的八歧大蛇猛冲了过去。  
就在双方距离缩减到一半的时候，靠左的那颗白蟒头忽然张开颚骨，龇着内里的獠牙甩身迎了出来。  
见此情形，其中一个影分身立即横插上前，反身将巨蟒头狠力踢出了本体鸣人的行动轨道。  
与此同时，携着两个大玉螺旋丸的鸣人借着被分身打偏头的巨蟒身躯用力一踩，再次加速着朝目标直冲了过去。  
眼看暗红色人影越来越近，即不躲闪也不迎击的白鳞蟒头忽然张开大口，将手握草薙剑的大蛇丸从嘴中让了出来。  
电光火石间，已欺身到近前的鸣人连忙仰面避开了迎头刺出的草薙，而正当他要翻身回击之时，脚踝处却突然传来了一股黏滑的紧缚感。  
惊异之余用眼角余光瞥去，入眼的竟是一条肉红细长的舌头。  
同一时刻，将上方发生的一切尽收眼底的素色人影，忽然抬手将臂腕上的黑色护布移开。  
只见底下露出的一层白色绷带上赫然画着一个小型的封印法阵。  
“这种程度的话…”  
右手在‘印’上轻轻触碰了一下，伴随着一小声嘭响，佐助的手中突然多出了一把黑色苦无……  
正打算将鸣人甩向一边墙面的大蛇丸耳畔突然划过一阵破空的声响，紧接着只觉得舌头一松，冷汗霎时就流了下来。  
「佐助…你这家伙！？」  
脚腕的束缚一被解开，暗红色人影立时将身形调整了回来，然而从一旁骤然袭来的劲风却又逼得他不得不翻身后退。  
这次不用看也知道，是从方才起就一直伺机在旁的那第三颗巨蟒头。  
将断裂的舌头全数收回口中，借着从面前横身而过逼退鸣人的巨蟒身躯作为掩护，本以为可以逃过一劫的大蛇丸还没来得及松口气，就看见右手边一个暗红色人影突然高高跃起，翻身一脚直接就将横亘在他身前的巨蟒拗向了地面。  
遮掩物一消失，正前方不远处的空中跃动着的红底黑焰纹长袍就以让人措手不及的势头进入了大蛇丸的视野。  
整个过程在佐助看来，其实和那三颗白蟒头的做法很相似。  
就在方才那个影分身将障碍物清除掉的同时，从始至终一直等在下方蛇堆上的另一个影分身忽然一跃而起，用肩膀替翻身回跃的本体鸣人做了一次踏板。  
这一下的借力，使得鸣人得以调转势头，再次全力以赴地冲向巨蟒嘴中的大蛇丸。  
“仙法！大玉──螺旋丸！！”  
巨大的蓝色查克拉光球泛着刺眼的亮光占据了大蛇丸所有的视野。  
被挡至身前用做最后抵抗的草薙也从与螺旋丸接触的刃面处开始皲裂。  
下一秒，伴随着整柄草薙的分崩离析，暗红色人影倏地伸出另一只手将第二颗大玉螺旋丸也用力拍砸了下来。  
堪比爆破般的冲击力将鸣人狠狠掷了出去，即使在着地之后，暗红色人影也依然被带着在地面上滑出了一长段的距离。  
等到好不容易停住了势头，丝毫不去理会身上钝痛的鸣人急忙撑起上半身，朝厅中的八歧大蛇看去。  
进入他眼帘的，就是一颗瘫在地上已经嘴裂到不成形的脑袋，和两条头部低垂、身体一动也不动的巨蟒。  
“成…成功了？”  
瞳孔呈一道横杠的金色双眼倏然睁大，鸣人的声音中明显带有着掩饰不住的激动之情。  
“太好了！！”相较于本体，一旁的影分身则是直接兴奋地喊了出来。


	51. Chapter 51

扳着膝盖吃力地翻坐起身，鸣人一边调整着呼吸一边朝佐助看去。  
然而令他有些摸不着头脑的是，明明主体已经被打得奄奄一息，可是八歧大蛇的尾端却还是如原先一样紧紧地缠着那抹素色人影。  
抬眼再看佐助，没有任何多余的表情，只是垂着目光颇为严肃地盯着地上那团瘫软的脑袋。  
见此情景，有些不明所以的鸣人刚想要出声，却发现上方的素色人影双眼竟又慢慢浮现出了赤红色。  
随着写轮眼的逐渐显现，佐助的眉头也缓缓皱了起来，跟着像是意识到了什么般，在蓦地抬头看了眼不远处那两颗仅存的完好蟒头后，飞也似地转过脸朝下方的鸣人大喊道“闪开！！”  
“唔？”话音未落，鸣人整个身子就被两道巨大的黑影顶上了半空，随着一阵石块崩塌的剧烈声响，那两道长长的黑影就这么带着他一头撞入了大厅上方的墙面中。  
紧跟着响起的是嘭嘭两声炸响，多半是下方蛇堆上那两个鸣人用来协助攻击八歧大蛇所剩下的影分身化为了白烟。  
“咳哈…咳……”四散的烟尘中，费力睁开双眼的鸣人发现自己的双臂正被两颗巨大的脑袋死死地钉在墙上，而攻击他的正是八歧大蛇仅剩的那两颗完好的头颅。  
不仅如此，他还清晰地感觉到身体里的自然能量已被切断，仙人模式早在刚刚那一击中，被强制解除。  
“……可恶..明明还有一个没用…”  
就在墙壁上方的橘黄色人影不甘心地挣动之时，下方的蛇群突然开始骚动了起来，原先只是盘踞在大厅四周的蟒蛇开始慢慢朝着八歧大蛇所在的位置聚拢了过去。  
当它们爬越到那六条倒地不起的巨蟒嘴边时，所有的蛇竟不约而同地一齐迎头往里钻入。  
蛇群的挤入带动了瘫软的白鳞蟒头细微的颤动，看上去就如同是八歧大蛇在自主生吞着蟒群一般。  
不多时，厅中的蛇群已有大半都爬进了怪蟒的体内，那六条蟒头原本塌陷的躯干在被填充撑涨回原形的同时，大睁的了无生气的眼目也逐渐开始恢复了神采。  
“……你干的不错，鸣人君。”  
八头同体的白鳞巨蟒宛若新生一般昂着脑袋，一边吐着信子，一边蠕舞着从地面上缓缓直立了起来。  
“只可惜终究还是差了一点，就像你的师父──自来也一样。”位于中间的巨蟒嘴中突然多出了一颗黑漆漆的脑袋，没有身体，只一根颀长的脖子一路延伸到蟒蛇的咽喉中。  
“你说什么！！”  
当听见大蛇丸用讽刺的口吻说出自来也三个字时，原先还有些怔然的鸣人一瞬间就愤怒了起来。  
橘黄色人影拼命摇晃着自己的身体想要摆脱蟒蛇的制控，然而面前那两颗巨大的脑袋却像是钉死在了墙面上一般，纹丝不动。  
“哼哼…真是愚蠢，完全不懂得判断情势的利弊……我从你身上根本就看不到这份忍者该有的睿智……不过就这一点，你倒是帮了我大忙…”  
伴随着大蛇丸更显低哑的嗓音，一条蛇忽然从鸣人腰后的忍者包里翻了出来，细小的身躯一荡，直接就掉进了底下大厅中已显得有些稀疏的蟒群里。  
“……鹰眼！？”看着那条小蛇瞬间就没了踪影，鸣人愤怒地晃起了自己悬空的两条腿“喂！给我等下！！混蛋──！！”  
“差不多可以开始了。”如是说着的大蛇丸，眼中已隐隐透出了兴奋的光彩。  
空旷的大厅内忽然回荡起了一阵隆隆之声，以八歧大蛇为中心，周围缓缓升起了五根圆柱形的石台，其中除了有两个是空着的以外，其余的台面上都各自放有一件物品。  
“那是…”稍一打眼看去，鸣人立时就发现那些东西竟然全是五大国失窃的‘宝物’“居然…全都在这里…”  
“哼…费尽心力去偷这些东西。”神色淡淡地扫了眼石台上的物品，素色人影转过眼，将不带感情的目光移向了探身在巨蟒嘴外的大蛇丸“你自己也没想过会要以这种方式来达成你那可笑的野心吧。”  
“嗯哼哼哼哼……”听罢佐助讽刺的话语，大蛇丸只是低低地笑着，然而脸上的表情看上去却近乎狰狞。  
就在这时，从鸣人包里翻出的那条蛇忽然从大厅右手边一处蛇堆中钻了出来。  
细小的身躯在抬头缠绕住一旁的空石台后，慢慢蠕动起鳞片开始绕着柱身往上盘桓。  
当其抵达石台顶端之时，竟还一气呵成地将头对准台面将下颚脱张了开来。  
霎时，一块蓝色的透亮原石就被推挤着从那条蛇的喉管里滑了出来。  
眼看着‘鹰眼’被缓缓放置在了那柱石台上，橘黄色人影越发地焦躁了起来。  
然而无论怎么挣动其换来的结果都只是双臂被得更加生疼。  
「对了，御岳丸的红纹石。」  
挣扎的动作蓦然停了下来，鸣人下意识地转眼朝下方那柱仅剩的空石台看去，不知道刚才那条蛇是不是把他包里的红纹石也给一并拿走了……  
“如果是在担心你包里那块红纹石的话，那你大可放心，那个位置现在不是留给它的。”  
像是知道鸣人在想些什么，大蛇丸直接出声打消了他的疑问，然而就在他说着这些话的时候，靠左手边的一颗白蟒头忽然吐着信子将脑袋缓缓伸上了前来。  
“…只要有九尾人柱力在这里.…”  
话音一落，那颗白色的巨大头颅就如同闪电一般飞速地砸向了墙面上的橘黄色人影。


	52. Chapter 52

随着大片扬起的尘土和四处飞溅的石块，原先紧压着鸣人的两头巨蟒从扬尘中徐徐抽身而出，蜿蜒着庞大的身躯缓缓退回到了大蛇丸的两侧。  
而等那些肆意游走在空气中的细小颗粒逐渐沉淀下来之后，可以清楚地看见本该是橘黄色人影所在的那片墙体处，此刻已由一颗深深砸进墙面的巨大头颅所取代……  
倒映着眼前的景象，金色的纵长瞳孔深处，贪婪和执念的欲望开始疯长。  
“疼痛只是暂时的…”嘴角扭曲的笑意早已无法表达内心的极致渴望，大蛇丸仿若化身为了一头真正的蚺蟒，慢慢诱导着猎物一步步进入自己的圈套“很快就会让你解脱。”  
只要有了这些东西和九尾的查克拉，即使是这么一副弱小的躯体，也照样可以顺利地进行转生。  
盼望已久的时刻即将来临，这世上最后一双完全进化的写轮眼很快就会为自己所有，一切未能尽知的忍术、真理，都将为此敞开大门！  
体内冰冷的血液在沸腾，然而一股突然袭上背脊的寒意，却让大蛇丸在不经意间朝那道冷冽视线的方向看了过去。  
方才那一瞬间异样的感觉，让他嘴角的笑意有了些许的僵硬。  
「佐助…吗？」  
被八歧大蛇禁锢在尾端的素色人影，除了双眼间略有起伏外，淡漠的面孔上明明没有一丝表情，却极尽压迫所能地刺激着大蛇丸的每一根神经。  
「这种感觉，难道…」  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※  
身体被巨蟒生生埋进了坚硬的石壁内，鸣人只觉得背后一阵火辣辣的疼痛，手脚就像与躯体分离了一般感觉不到它们的存在。  
怪蟒巨大的头颅直接将鸣人堵在了这块坑壁中的狭小空间里，就算是大厅中摇曳的火光也无法透射进分毫。  
单纯的鼻腔呼吸已无法满足肺部扩张的需求，伴随着稀薄空气在咽喉中的每一次进出，五脏六腑都是一阵阵的绞痛。  
尽管身体像是快要散架一般，但意识却还执拗地保持着清明。  
狭隘的黑暗中，鸣人沾着血渍的嘴角缓缓上扬了起来。  
“嘿……这次…你可失算了，大蛇丸…”  
咬牙吃力地将麻痹到几乎毫无感觉的双手慢慢挪动起来，鸣人拱着身子在巨蟒与坑壁的空隙间一点一点寻找着可以让双手相接的地方。  
只要手还能动，印就可以结成，一旦结印解除了那最后一个影分身，就能利用传递回来的自然能量再一次进入仙人模式。  
机会只有一次，至少…要让佐助摆脱大蛇丸的控制。  
颤晃的双手在以扭曲的姿势穿过蟒头与顶端坑壁间的狭小空隙后勉强触在了一起。  
正当鸣人准备集中精力曲展手指结印之时，脑海中一道沉闷有力的声音却突兀地打断了他的动作。  
“这么做也只是白费力气。”  
“！！……你是…”  
眼前的黑暗倏然消失，取而代之的是一座位于甬道尽头的巨型监牢。  
“……”  
将目光从脚下晃动的涟漪上收回，鸣人对这个到处都充满着金属色泽的地方虽然不会感到陌生，但却也在相当长的一段时间内没有到访过了。  
如同古遗迹般庞大的铁制门栏像往常一样紧闭着，但其上原本应该封有符咒的地方如今只剩下了一块方形的印痕。  
大睁着双眼仰头看着铁门上那块斑驳的痕迹，愕然之色随即毫无遮掩地出现在了鸣人的脸上。  
“怎么回事，那一脸的傻样。”  
随着低沉浑厚的嗓音在甬道内回响，一双巨大又略显狰狞的猩红色眼眸从铁门另一端的阴影中慢慢浮现了出来  
“那道封印可是你自己亲手撕下来的，这么快就忘记了吗？”  
橘黄色人影微微一震，左脚不自觉地上前一步，将视线对准了铁门后那双充满压迫感的红色瞳孔。  
“你这家伙…这么长时间以来，不是一直都在沉睡吗？！”  
“蠢货！谁告诉过你老夫一直都在沉睡的？”九尾恶狠狠地打断了鸣人的话语。  
“那是因为…我和你搭话你一直都没反应，所以我才会以为…你睡着了。”说着这话的鸣人，后半句的语调明显有些中气不足。  
“……那只不过是老夫嫌你太吵，单纯的懒得理你。”  
太阳穴旁的青筋瞬时突起，橘黄色人影瞪着翻白的双眼抬手一指铁门后的九尾，抓狂地喊到“你那什么态度啊混帐狐狸！！有本事你给我从里面出来啊！”  
“别太嚣张了臭小鬼！！你以为老夫不敢啊！”  
话音刚落，九尾锋利的巨爪就直接扑开铁门朝鸣人拍了过去。  
突如其来的袭击让还呆站在原地释放怒气的鸣人有些措手不及，本以为会被一下拍成肉饼，谁知九尾的爪子却在离他还有好几公分远的地方落了下来。  
“哇啊──！”虽然没有什么接触性的伤害，但强劲的爪风还是将鸣人一下掀翻在了地上  
一时间，水花四溅。


	53. Chapter 53

被左右扑开的铁栏门在来回拍打了几次墙面后逐渐静止了下来。  
“疼、疼疼…”被震倒在地的橘黄色人影一边揉着后脑勺，一边狼狈地从水中翻身坐了起来。  
“下次，就直接把你给吞进肚子里。”伴随着恐吓意味浓厚的话语，砸在地上的锋利巨爪慢慢收回到了铁门后的阴影当中。  
看着那扇洞开的巨型铁制门栏，鸣人渐渐意识到了有什么地方非常的不对劲。  
“奇怪了，明明封印都已经全部解开了，为什么你这家伙还会这么安分地呆在这里？”  
听完鸣人的疑问，对面阴影中唯一能让人看清的那两颗兽瞳越发的凶恶了起来“你这么一说，老夫倒是又想了起来，要不是宇智波家那可恶的小鬼，老夫早就离开这个不见天日的鬼地方了！”  
“……宇智波家的小鬼…佐助？！”  
「……  
对了，那个时候，深作爷爷也曾经说过……  
“小鸣人哟，这次带你来妙木山修行就是为了要让你学会静气，九尾的封印已经被你解开，虽然不知道出于什么原因它还一直乖乖地呆在你体内，但是如果不尽快学会控制的话，迟早有一天还是会爆发出来的。”  
“不过……能让那个九尾乖乖回到你体内的，除了拥有写轮眼的宇智波一族外…恐怕就再没有其他人了。”  
……果然，是佐助…」  
“……对了！佐助！”像是突然想起了什么很重要的事情一般，橘黄色人影从地上猛地跳了起来“得赶紧想办法把佐助救出来！要不然的话…就来不及了！！”  
红色血玉般巨大的双眼慢慢微眯了起来，九尾用它那特有的厚重嗓音不紧不慢地回道“对老夫来讲，那小子还是死了比较好。”  
双手倏地握成了拳头，橘黄色人影咬着牙刚要发作，却又听见九尾接着说到“不过话又说回来，老夫也不想听那个叫大蛇丸的家伙摆布。”  
如山一般巨大的脑袋逐渐从牢房内的阴影中探了出来，赤红的绒毛一经光的照射，看上去纤毫毕现。  
“这里就暂且再帮你一回。”  
“…真的吗？！你肯借查克拉给我？”愣了好一会儿才反应过来的鸣人立马喜出望外地问到。  
“没有用，你身上被打了五行封印，老夫的查克拉完全传送不到你体内。”  
“那…应该怎么办？我这边能用来维持仙人模式的影分身也只剩下最后一个，要是自然能量用完了的话…”双手不自觉地在身前摊开，鸣人仰着头，一脸急切地看着九尾。  
“自然能量那种东西，老夫倒是可以帮你吸收。”  
“……哎？”呆呆地沉默了半晌，鸣人忽然眯缝起眼，想不通般地开口道“怎么吸收？在肚子里面？”  
“笨蛋！！在肚子里面怎么吸收！”  
“那…是要怎么弄？”  
“……鸣人，和老夫定下血契怎么样？”  
“唔？！”  
“一旦定下血契，你就可以利用这最后一次仙人模式的机会，将老夫从这里通灵出去。”  
九尾原先趴伏着的四肢在不知不觉间站了起来，猩红色的双眼也现出了些许期待的光彩。  
“虽然被你使唤不是老夫的本意，但是这么一来，老夫怎么说也可以到外面的世界去透透气了。”  
一口气说完这些以后，九尾意识到自己有些失态，于是它住了嘴，只定定地呆在原地，等待鸣人给出一个答复。  
片刻的静默过后，呆站在原地的橘黄色人影忽然就咧嘴笑了起来。  
“嘿…无论怎么看，好像都是我占便宜了呐。”  
伸出手不好意思地挠了挠自己的头，鸣人眯笑着眼却又不失真挚地说到“那我就不客气了，老朋友。”  
“………哼，知道就好。”九尾状似不经意地收起了脸上的怔愣之色“过来，老夫需要一点你的血做媒介。”  
“啊？喔！”  
“接下来的事情就简单了…”  
“……”  
“好～痛痛痛痛痛痛──！！这是一点吗！！都飙出来了啊────！！！”  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※  
同一时间，地下大厅中，八歧大蛇的所有动作全都停顿了下来。  
看着下方正发生着某种变化的素色人影，大蛇丸的眼中充满了讶异。  
「没有道理，咒印的过渡期…竟然缩短了？」  
像是突然意识到了什么般，金色的纵长瞳孔转而瞥向了上方那颗砸进墙面的白蟒头。  
「原因…是那个吗？」  
拧着眉将目光又转回到半张脸都已经布满印纹的佐助身上，大蛇丸不禁喃喃出声“看来得抓紧时间了。”  
就在这时，从墙体上方的坑壁中突然传出了一声闷响，立时就将厅中两人的注意力全都吸引了过去。  
只见那条大半个脑袋都抵在墙面中的巨蟒，此刻像是受到了一股与其不相上下的力道推挤，正慢慢被迫从坑壁中一点一点退离出来。  
“什…”再次出现在大蛇丸视野中的橘黄色人影身上，红底黑焰纹的长袍惹眼异常。  
以后背抵着墙面用四肢将白蟒头勉力推出坑壁的鸣人，在所有人都还没来得及反应过来时，猛地收回右手将拇指用力往嘴角边一擦。  
下一秒，带血的手掌直接就拍向了身前的巨蟒头颅“通灵之术！”  
浓密的白烟扑面而来，霎时就将整个地下大厅全数淹没。  
在满眼都是灰白的厚重烟幕里，一声声震人心魄的低吼充盈耳畔，潜伏在视野之外的敌人让大蛇丸感受到了一阵莫名强烈的压迫感。  
“鸣人…你这家伙，该不会…”注视着前方烟雾中若隐若现的巨大黑影，素色人影的脸上难得露出了一丝惊讶的表情。  
然而就在下一瞬，闯入耳中的熟悉话语则直接将他的想法证实了个彻底。  
“这次就来做个了断。”如同被这沙哑又赋有力量的声音驱使一般，厅中弥漫的烟雾逐渐散开，通体赤红的巨兽终于完整地显露出了它慑人的姿态。


	54. Chapter 54

伏按在地面的锋利巨爪直接深深地嵌进蛇堆之中，九条火红的颀长狐尾各自向着不同的方向挥舞摆动，尖锐的獠牙和锋芒流转的血玉双瞳也无一不让人触目胆寒。  
然而，那个此刻正侧身垂手站立在巨兽头顶的细小人影，却恰好与九尾精悍健硕的庞大身躯形成了鲜明的对比。  
“…九尾……啧！”正面对上这样一个强力的尾兽，就算是大蛇丸，额头上也不禁渗出了些许冷汗。  
「没想到这小子竟然能把九尾从自己体内通灵出来……这下可麻烦了。」  
被九尾强大的气场所摄，伫立在原地的八歧大蛇不敢有丝毫的轻举妄动。  
而刚才那颗将鸣人堵截在坑壁中的白蟒头，此时也已被九尾死死地按在了爪下，从主体上分支出来的巨大身躯拼命晃动着想要从桎梏中脱身而出，然而却被上方的巨兽猛地一口咬住头部，生生将其从连接的躯干上撕扯了下来。  
甩首将口中的断蟒头直接扔向一边的墙面，九尾低沉浑厚的嗓音缓缓在大厅内回响了起来。  
“这就是那个禁术吗？”  
看了眼被八歧大蛇卷在尾端的素色人影，血红的兽瞳转而又对向了趴伏在巨蟒嘴中的大蛇丸。  
“变化得再怎么像说到底还是假货……喂！鸣人，差不多可以开始了吧。”  
话锋一转，九尾忽然又和头顶上的人对起了话来。  
“……啊，多亏了你帮我吸收自然能量，刚刚消耗掉的仙术查克拉已经恢复得差不多了…”稍稍将握拳的右手抬起，鸣人加重了语调看着前方的大蛇丸开口到“现在是随时都可以大干一场！”  
映入大蛇丸眼中的暗红色人影，仙人模式下的一杠金色双眼中隐隐多出了一道纵向的瞳纹，且颜色还在不断地加深。  
“那就好，赶紧把这家伙给收拾掉，老夫我还想到别处去逛逛。”  
如是说着的九尾慢慢将身体压低，‘怪物’与‘怪物’之间的较量，一触即发。  
“喔！这次赢了以后回去我就请你吃拉面好了。”  
“…………”  
被卷在巨蟒尾端的素色人影眉眼止不住地一抽，而与此同时，整个大厅内一时间也显得有些寂静。  
片刻后，终于反应过来的九尾猛地一翻白眼，炸毛般地对站在自己头顶上的鸣人大喊道“那种穷酸的东西老夫怎么会稀罕！！”  
“穷…酸～！？”像是受到了致命打击一般，破了音的暗红色人影四肢夸张地扭错了起来，甚至差点没飙出泪花。  
“烦死人了，别像个跳蚤一样在老夫头上唧唧歪歪的！”  
“什么！我哪里长得像跳蚤了！！”  
“就你那点点大连老夫牙缝都塞不住的体格！”  
“你说什么！！！”  
“……那个～笨蛋。”看着眼前的景象叹了口气，佐助无奈的情绪溢于言表。  
而就在这一人一兽吵得不可开交之时，突然有三道白影毫无征兆地朝他们猛袭了过去。  
“喔哆～”  
本以为可以击中目标，不料赤红色的巨兽却骤然腾空而起，翻身直接弹跃到了八岐大蛇背后的墙面上。  
偷袭的三颗白蟒头全数落空，纷纷撞进了地面上的蛇堆之中，大厅内霎时产生了一阵剧烈的晃动。  
“鸣人！”  
“交给我了！”  
握手言和的速度也许创下了历史之最，默契回复完九尾的鸣人应声从其头上消去了踪影。


	55. Chapter 55

与此同时，赤红色的巨兽也猛然跃下了墙面，将没来得及调转身体的八岐大蛇直接扑翻在了地上。  
强有力的前肢牢牢按压在怪蟒的躯干上，面对七颗扭过身子朝自己张牙舞爪的蟒头，九尾皱起鼻骨嘶着嘴将满口尖利的獠牙全都展露了出来。  
刁滑乃狐狸的天赋，没有给八歧大蛇多余的反应机会，九尾趁着对方所有的注意力都汇集在自己的尖牙上，恰如其分地甩出身后一条颀长的狐尾猛力抽打在了八歧大蛇高耸于一旁的尾端上。  
卷绕在一起的蛇尾被巨大的力道抽得一麻，勒在当中的素色人影就这么直接从里面松脱了出来。  
看着那道从尾端垂直落下的人影被不知从何处俯冲而来的黑鹰猛然接住，面露错愕之色的大蛇丸表情越发的难看了起来。  
然而未等他有进一步的动作，原本不停挣动的七颗白蟒头竟都相继被从九尾身后倏然伸出的火红长尾死死缠住，无一例外地挣脱不开。  
身体与分支的头颅都被先后封死，八岐大蛇此刻唯一能做的，就只有恐吓般的唦鸣。  
眼见局势已经不可挽回，只一颗脑袋趴伏在巨蟒嘴中的大蛇丸其连接至怪蟒咽喉中的脖颈突然变得奇长无比。  
下一秒，蛇形人影突然就从巨蟒嘴中飞也似地逃窜了出来。  
“异想天开！”  
出乎大蛇丸的意料，身前的九尾竟反应迅猛地张嘴一口将其咬住，浑厚低沉的声音霎时就在他耳边震响了开来“就是现在！！”  
“什么！”  
就在这一瞬间，整个大厅上空突然被一团煞白的光晕笼罩，从里面隐隐透出的巨大手里剑型蓝色光影，一边缓缓旋转着，一边朝大厅底部逐渐压低下来。  
倏忽间，蓝色光影中心破开了一个缺口，仿佛像是有一股飓风在那里逐渐成型，将周围旋绕的气流一下全部搅散。  
从刚才起就一直消失不见的暗红色人影赫然出现在了风口的正中央，头上的护额绑带和身上红底黑焰纹的长袍都因周遭四溢的气流搅动翻飞着，而制造出这股猛烈飓风的正是鸣人右手中以惊人速度旋转着的查克拉手里剑。  
“接招──风遁！螺旋手里剑！！”  
随着掷地有声的话语一同抛出，高度凝练的煞白查克拉风刃一路疾旋直下，将长年累月沉积在这座地下大厅中的凝滞空气重新带动了起来。  
而当飞速袭来的螺旋手里剑即将触及九尾后背之时，火红色的巨大身影骤然化为了一团白烟，只不过那好不容易才从束缚中脱离出来的大蛇丸却是面临着身前急速膨胀的无数螺旋风刃无所遁形。  
下一秒，刺眼的白光满溢，大厅整个剧烈地晃动了起来，石块的爆裂声和巨蟒悲鸣到变调的惨呼不绝于耳。  
“不可能！！！不可能────！！！！！！”被无数的查克拉刃切割着，蛇形人影在刺目的亮光中与八头怪蟒一道化为了细小的粉末。  
白光消散的瞬间，大厅上空，一只黑鹰疾旋而过，干净利落地将快速下坠的橘黄色人影接了个正着，之后便开始悠悠盘旋了起来。  
侧头看了眼身后仰面躺倒在巨鹰背上直喘粗气的人影，自始至终目睹了其整个奋战过程的佐助毫不悭吝地给予了其肯定的话语“干得好，鸣人。”  
“呼…呼……佐助？”像是才反应过来自己身在何处，橘黄色人影猛地撑起上半身，将视线转向了声音的来源“你没事吧？！”  
进入鸣人眼中的，就是佐助那半跪在黑鹰背上的直挺背影和负于其上红白相映的宇智波一族家纹。  
“啊。”佐助低缓的声音顺着拂动的风一道传入了鸣人耳中“……你变强了。”  
听完这句话后的橘黄色人影，内心忽然产生出了一股莫名的不安定感，所以他只是呆呆地愣在了原地，一反常态地没有作出任何回应。  
长时间的沉默让鹰背前的素色人影疑惑地转过了头，而他所看见的，正是身后的鸣人于此刻一脸紧绷地盯着自己的画面。  
“…你那是什么表情？”  
佐助鄙弃般的语调立时让鸣人悬着的心放了下来，自然，大脑也开始对其之前的话进行起了正常的受理。  
常言道，脸皮厚的人往往会臭屁上天，但当遇到较为直接的当面赞许时，却会莫名其妙的变得害羞起来。  
“还、还好啦～”一边打着哈哈一边不好意思地挠着后脑勺，橘黄色人影毫无所觉地咧着嘴笑开了花。  
像是被传染般不着痕迹地跟着弯了弯嘴角，素色人影再次回过头，将注意力又放回到了周遭正不断从大厅顶部掉落下来的石块上。  
“不管怎么说，趁还没有完全坍塌前先离开这里吧。”  
“嗯。”橘黄色人影一边回答着，一边将脑袋从鹰背上探了出去，只见下方原本爬满了整座大厅的蛇群此刻都荡然无存，而那所有的一切都已是被眼前这个占满了整个视野的巨大深坑所取代……  
灵巧地避开所有下落的石块，黑鹰带着两人朝因坍塌而露出湛蓝天空的顶部振翅飞翔。  
“呐，佐助，这次…大蛇丸是真的被干掉了吧。”  
“………啊。”将手指从颈根处咒印消失的地方移开，素色人影轻轻地如是回到。


	56. Chapter 56

“还没找到吗？不动作快点的话围观的人会越来越多。”邪眼看了看树林外三五成群从村子里相继涌出的村民，卡卡西转过头低声催促了起来。  
树林间繁茂的枝叶已经遮挡不住那些在远处频频走动的人影，跟在卡卡西身后的樱和佐井眼中也不禁染上了几分焦虑，但是就目前的情况来看，他们也只能将期望寄托于面前正用鼻子不停在灌木丛中嗅探的忍犬身上。  
“你说起来倒是简单，这附近的植物太容易掩盖气味，在下只能尽力而为。”一边说着一边用爪子将眼前的枝桠拨开，帕克拱身跳进茂密的灌木丛中，将三人又往树林深处带进了一小段。  
为什么本该在韵音赌场里执行任务的三人会出现在音忍村郊外的树林里？  
这件事情的缘由还得从头说起。  
时间回溯到半个小时之前，对整个韵音赌场基本做完全面勘察的卡卡西班，在汇合交换情报的时候徒然发现少了个人……  
“鸣人呢？”  
从满眼嘈杂的人群中穿巡而过，佐井在侧身避开了一个走路东倒西歪、看上去有些精神恍惚的赌徒后，径直朝位于大厅角落的圆形巨柱走了过去，当他状似不经意地转过身面向厅内站定在云石巨柱脚下时，耳边就低低地飘来了这么一问。  
“诶？他还没到吗？”稍稍诧异了一下后，佐井将目光重又投向了纷乱的大厅中，嘴里还一边喃喃到“我还以为我是最后一个呢…”  
“这么久都还没回来，确实有些不对劲。”双手插在裤子口袋中、身体一直斜倚在圆形巨柱另一侧的单眼忍者不动声色地接着问到“你们俩一直是分开行动的吗？”  
“嗨，前厅是由我负责，后厅交给了鸣人，在这期间我们一直没有碰过面。”  
“这样吗…”  
没有起伏的回应显露出了卡卡西此刻的若有所思，就在这时，一旁另一个略显紧绷的声音也忽然穿插了进来。  
“那家伙该不会被发现抓起来了吧？”  
低头看向正靠着柱子抱腿蹲坐在自己脚边的春野樱，卡卡西半安慰半推测地回到“应该不会，就算再怎么隐秘，要从我们眼皮底下把人抓走也不是一件容易的事，除非……”  
长时间停顿的话语让樱和佐井不约而同地将注意力集中了起来。  
“他本人自愿就另当别论了。”  
“……那就再等等看好了，说不定只是鸣人忘了集合的时间而已。”佐井自发地将话头接了过来。  
“哈…只好这样了。”收拢双脚撑住膝盖从地上站了起来，春野樱习惯性地伸出双手刚要去拍裤子上的灰尘，一阵突如其来的查克拉波动却让她直接僵在了原地。  
“…这种感觉！”诧异地睁大双眼撇头看向一旁的卡卡西，进入春野樱视野中的，正是对方皱眉盯着某处的、与平常截然不同的严肃表情。  
“刚刚那个，应该是九尾的查克拉没错吧。”佐井的声音从云石柱的另一面低低地传了过来。  
“鸣人那家伙，不是说过不要轻举妄动的吗。”  
“喔──！！那是什么啊？！”伴随着一阵从远处隐约飘进赌场大厅的轰隆声，离门口最近的几个赌徒在相互奇怪地望了对方一眼后，好奇地走到大门前，一把将厚重的门帘掀开，惊呼声就这么直接从他们嘴里蹦了出来。  
“去看看。”  
话音一落，站在云石巨柱脚下的三人便一齐朝着大门口跑了过去。  
“借过。”  
大力揭开搭在男子手臂上的垂帘，屋外明亮的自然光让突然冲出赌场的三人都微微眯起了双眼。  
待视野恢复正常后，进入眼帘的便是从远处郊外树林中扬起的烟尘和骤然消失的白光。  
“风遁吗……情况好像有点不妙。”侧头示意了下身后的两人，卡卡西正色道“你们跟我来。”  
“是！”


	57. Chapter 57

以尽可能快的速度赶到音忍村近郊的树林外时，无论是刚才看见的扬尘还是一闪而过的白光都已经彻底消失无踪。  
由于被之前的响动惊扰，附近一些好奇的村民也开始陆续前来一探究竟。  
时间紧迫，无论如何都必须赶在其他人发现之前将鸣人找到。  
辨清了当前的形势后，卡卡西即刻带着樱和佐井潜进了树林中，将感知能力最为拿手的帕克召唤了出来，希望能够借助其力量直接找到鸣人的所在……  
“嗯～～～真是的！那个白痴就知道乱跑，等找到他以后我绝、对要他好看！！”  
盯着前头用鼻子不断在地面上嗅探了近大半个小时的帕克，春野樱终于耐不住性子，一边在脑门上爆着青筋一边把拳头捏得咯吱作响。  
小心翼翼地将目光从身旁暴怒的人身上收回，佐井转头看向走在前方的卡卡西，开口说道“怎么办，卡卡西桑，这样下去的话估计很快就会有音忍过来查探了，要是和他们正面遇上的话…那麻烦可就大了。”  
这其间的利害关系卡卡西自然也十分明了，然而银发上忍却只是若有若无地从鼻腔里发出了一声叹息，随后伸手挠了挠压在连衣帽底下的头发懒声回道“你说的没错，不过我暂时也想不出有什么比较好的解决方法，到时候就只能见机行事了。”  
“……你们那些担心还是省省吧。”帕克不紧不慢的声音一下打断了两人的对话，只见原本走在最前面的它突然停下脚步，一屁股蹲坐在了地上“不过这还真是让在下感到意外。”  
“找到了吗？”像是预感到了什么一般，卡卡西急忙出声询问到。  
将圆圆的脑袋慢慢回转过来，帕克那对何时何地都永远耸拉着的眉眼，与其背心上印有的那张呆愣愣的稻草人脸孔霎时就形成了鲜明的对比“啊，找到了，而且还附送一个。”  
还没等卡卡西他们没弄明白帕克话里的含义，一阵细碎的响动就从前方的树丛里传了出来。  
“奇怪了～怎么走了这么久都还没有看见人影……该不会是你认错路了吧？”  
熟悉的声音让伫在原地的三人都是一怔。  
“开什么玩笑，别把你的白痴劲往我身上安。”  
虽然经过帕克的提醒已经隐隐有了种预感，但是亲耳听见这个声音还是会让人有种措手不及的感觉。  
“呀～可是完全看不到出口，而且身上一点力气都没有，最重要的是你这家伙让人看着就火大！”  
如是说到的人还特意在后半句上加重了语调。  
“那是我要说的话，从刚才起你就一直在我耳边吵个不停，烦死人了，有这个力气不如把你那两条颤巍巍的腿给我站直了怎么样。”  
尽管语调没有任何的起伏，但这句反击之言却听上去意外地有‘杀伤力’。  
“什…什～么！你个混蛋知不知道现在的状况啊，我可是为了配合你才一直在踮着脚走路啊！你～就不能稍微把腰弯下来一点吗！”  
“…自己个子矮怪不了别人，我肯扶你就应该谢天谢地了。”  
“你说什么！！明明没有比我高到哪里去！！”  
“你要做什…呃！”  
“不管怎么看你这家伙都让我觉得不爽！”  
“快松手！你这个笨蛋…！！”  
“……诶？”  
伴随着一阵衣服刮擦在枝叶上的沙沙声，两个扯成一团的人影直接撞破灌木丛出现在了三人一狗的视野中。


	58. Chapter 58

摔到地上的两个身影中，素色的那个在跌坐到地面上的同时，右手迅速地往身后一撑才避免了整个人都仰倒在地上。  
而另外一个橘黄色人影就没有这么幸运了，在左手仍死拽着前者衣襟的前提下，直接和大地来了个挤压式的脸贴脸。  
“……”  
除了一片被撞飞的树叶在空中飘飘扬扬地打了几个转后落到了看上去很没干劲的帕克鼻尖上，之后又被它随随便便噗地一下吹飞出去外，其余的人都是呆愣愣地杵在原地，一点反应也给不出来。  
用手按着前额头疼地叹了口气，抬眼间，佐助漆黑的眸子就不带波澜地瞥向了伫立在前方的卡卡西三人。  
「呀嘞呀嘞，这还真是意外收获啊。」  
从最开始的惊讶中回过神来，卡卡西侧眼看了看身旁仍处于震惊状态的樱和沉默不语的佐井，随后又将视线转回到了地上的那两个人影身上。  
“……以现在这种状况来看，能问一问发生了什么事吗……嘛～，出于个人原因，我可是非常好奇呢。”  
前半段的语调以卡卡西平常的说话方式来讲还算正常，不过到了后半段就像真的来了兴趣似的，连语速都轻快了半拍，尤其是那只突然弯成月牙状的眼睛和结尾多添上的那句短促又略带煽动性的“呐”，都十足的让人坐立不安。  
“…哼。”冷嗤一声将目光撇向别处，对于卡卡西的‘好奇心’，佐助并不打算予以回应。  
而另一边厢，艰难地将脑袋从地面上撕起来的鸣人，顶着他那张贴了三片树叶还被挤压得通红的脸望向了熟悉声音的来源。  
“诶…卡卡西老师？”那双因疼痛而不断抽颤的眉眼在看清对面站着的人后倏然睁大“…还有撒酷拉酱和佐井！你们怎么会在这里？”右手用力往身下一撑，橘黄色人影瞬间就从地面上爬了起来。  
经其这么一问，原本还呆愣着的樱如同被唤醒一般，一下子爆发了出来“你还好意思问！！应该是我们问你晃到哪儿去了吧！！为什么你会和佐…佐助君一起出现在这里啊！”  
被樱凶恶的气场吓得全身一个激灵，鸣人的脑门上立马就挂下了一排冷汗。  
“呀…那是因为…”一边挠着头一边下意识地朝身旁的佐助看去，只见对方也正好将视线投了过来。  
“……”  
“……”  
两人不明所以地对视了几秒后，忽然回过劲来的素色人影皱起眉头就将目光转了开去，嘴里还一边不耐烦地说到“松手。”  
“啊？”眼睛向下一瞟才发现自己的左手还牢牢地揪着对方的衣领，鸣人立时不服气地从嘴里发出了‘切’的一声，一把松开手，撇过头环起臂就露出了一脸不爽至极的神情。  
而俯身从地上站起来的素色人影则在不紧不慢地拍去肩头的落叶后，将目光再次投向了对面的三人。  
“我好像不记得有请过木叶的忍者来这里参观。”  
这句话一出口，坐在其旁边地上的鸣人一愣，刷地又把脸给扭了回来，而另外一边的三人，除了卡卡西依旧一幅波澜不惊的模样外，其余两个都是在微微怔愣了一下后露出了些许防备的神色。  
“…的确就像你所说，我们这次是不请自来，不过我相信有关于近期五大国失窃的事，还有风之国‘鹰眼’的下落，身为音忍村首领的你要比我们更加清楚。”  
出乎意料的，卡卡西竟将此行的目的大半都抖了出来。  
“那些全部都是大蛇丸搞的鬼。”这边佐助还没出声，一旁的鸣人就急不可耐地把话头接了过去。  
“大蛇丸！？这到底是…呃…”听完鸣人的回答，感到有些愕然的春野樱正打算继续追问下去，其身旁的卡卡西却突然伸手将其制止。  
“这些问题等回去以后再说。”随着低低的话语一同响起的是远处树林中拨枝倒叶的沙沙声“已经有人找过来了，趁没被发现我们赶紧离开这里。”  
如是说着的卡卡西忽然像是顾虑起了什么，犹豫地转回头朝对面那抹素色人影看了过去。  
然而对方却早已弯下身，拽起一旁鸣人的手臂绕过后颈搭在了自己的肩膀上。  
明白过来佐助的意图后，橘黄色人影也配合着用那只空闲的手撑住了地面，借着身旁的人的帮助，奋力将自己还不太使得出力气的身体给支撑了起来。  
尽管不是很明显，但大概是由于双腿站不太直的缘故，鸣人在被架起来的时候看上去有那么点像是被吊着的感觉。  
“跟我来。”抛下这句话后，素色人影便径自架着有些脱力的鸣人朝树林的另一侧方向迈步而去。  
「……还真是好久没看到过这幅场景了。」  
“怎么办，卡卡西老师？”看着身旁一直未有动静的单眼忍者，春野樱在和佐井对视了一眼后，歪过头催促地问到。  
“嗯？…啊，没什么，我们也跟上去吧。”回过神来的卡卡西随意招呼了一下后，便自顾自地抬腿跟了上去。  
“……呐，你觉得这次能行吗？”看着那走在最前头略显蹒跚的两个人影，春野樱忽然小声地开口问到。  
“嗯…我也不太清楚，不过这次可能是离佐助君最近的一次…也说不定。”  
听罢佐井的回答，原本还有些踌躇的樱在将目光投到那抹素色人影背上的同时，像是拿出了某种决意似的说到“那就…走吧！”  
################################  
看着前方理所当然渐行渐远的五人，一直蹲坐在原地的忍犬突然愤闷地开口到“可恶～你们打算全体无视在下吗！”  
………  
“哈~~~”叹了长长的一口气，帕克心累般地摇了摇圆滚滚的脑袋“算了。”  
“喂！卡卡西，你给在下记着！”话音一落，它那整个身体就化为了一小股白烟，随着周遭掉落的树叶一同飘散了开去……


	59. Chapter 59

申时三刻，伴随着一阵坍塌的巨响，位于音忍村郊外的树海深处再次扬起了一大股灰黑色的尘埃。  
“这还真是不得了呢…”处在音忍村中心双子塔右侧塔顶的房间里，卡卡西透过其身后的那一圈环形玻璃，将远处发生的景象全部纳入了眼底“你们两个是不是做过头了一点。”  
“好痛！痛！痛！痛！痛～～～～～～！！”  
突然的惨叫声把正偏头看向窗外的银发上忍注意力给拉了回来。  
只见那个原本盘腿靠坐在墙脚下接受包扎的人，此刻正垂着头弯着腰，一手捂着自己那裹了层厚厚绷带的肚子，另一只手却像溺了水的人一般不断地在身前胡乱抓握着。  
“我说…撒库拉酱~刚刚那下…骨头绝对断了~~”鸣人那从喉咙里挤出来的声音扭曲得都不在一个调上。  
“活该！谁叫你不听指挥的！”说着，跪坐在一旁的春野樱又将手中的另一块胶布大力拍在了鸣人倦起的后背上。  
看着那个坐在地上的橘黄色人影在猛地抽搐了一下后，颤抖地扭过两只手去够背上的胶布，接着又因为身体后倾而一脑袋磕到墙面上的样子，卡卡西不禁微微叹了口气，将目光转向了房间的另一侧。  
自从将他们带到这个房间里来，佐助就一直靠在对窗的桌旁沉默地整理着手腕处的白色法印绑带，就连远处的窗外──因树海深处的地下大厅再次发生坍塌而扬起的烟尘也未曾多看一眼。  
用牙齿将多余的绑带咬断并系好结，再将黑色护腕套回到原处后，素色人影径自环起双手，靠在桌边闭目养神了起来。  
侧过头偷偷打量了一眼对面的佐助，横亘在他右臂上的那道细长划口不期然映入了春野樱的眼中。  
“那个伤口……佐助君，你手臂上的那个伤口，我帮你处理一下吧。”  
“免了。”淡淡的一句话让正要起身的樱顿住了所有动作。  
“……”  
沉默地坐回到原处，春野樱的样子看上去变得有些低糜。  
就在这时，一条布满细碎伤口的胳膊忽然伸到了她面前，紧接着，鸣人那如同顽孩受不到关注般的泄气长音也一并传了过来“呐~撒库拉酱，你还没有给我包扎完呢。”  
额头上的青筋隐隐浮动，春野樱再次撕开一块胶布，啪地一声拍在了鸣人的手臂上“啰嗦！！这不是在给你弄吗！”  
“好痛───！！！”这次的惨叫光是听起来都会让人觉得耳膜震颤。  
“唉…嘛，虽然很高兴你们两个都平安无事，但是出于任务考虑我还是不得不问一句……鸣人，你找到‘鹰眼’了吗？”  
好不容易才从疼痛中缓过劲来，卡卡西的一句话又让鸣人彻底风化成了石块。  
看着橘黄色人影的反应，卡卡西心下刚要喊糟，一个拳头大小的东西就径直朝着他飞了过来。  
抬手将其稳稳接住，银发上忍翻掌一看，竟是一个亚麻色的忍者包。  
“这是？”  
“啊！！那不是我的包吗，什么时候！？”摸了摸腰后本该挂着忍者包而现今空空如也的地方，鸣人呆愣地看着卡卡西手中那个眼熟到不能再眼熟的亚麻色小包愕然出声到。  
伸出另一支手将紧扣的包盖翻开，里面装着的四样东西让卡卡西也不禁为之睁大了那眼。  
“除了‘鹰眼’和御岳丸君的红纹石…那两个难道是？”从一旁探过头来的佐井也微微吃了一惊。  
“啊，是雷之国的‘云晶’和土之国的‘戊壁’。”  
“这些拿去交差应该就足够了吧。”睁开双眼从桌边缓缓站直起身，素色人影转过眼定定地看向了前方的卡卡西。  
默然地对上素色人影的双眼，卡卡西阖上手中的忍者包，将身体也从依靠的窗台上摆正了起来。  
“不，光这些还不能圆满地完成火影大人交托给我们的任务。”  
没有任何讶异的神色，佐助只是沉默地站在原地，等待着卡卡西的下文。  
“既然话都说到这个份上了，那我也没什么好隐瞒的了。这次被派到音忍村来，除了要找回风之国丢失的‘鹰眼’外，我们卡卡西班还有另外一个任务，那就是…佐助，火影大人要我们将你带回木叶。”  
“……”如同深沉的池水般看不出一丝端倪，素色人影睇视着卡卡西，忽然开口诘问到“怎么带？”  
“当然是在你愿意的情况下。”  
一时间，所有人的目光都聚集到了那个站在窗前的素色人影身上，眼中或多或少带着几分期盼。  
“哼…”  
冷冷的嗤笑声让坐在地上的鸣人微微一怔，眉头紧跟着就皱了起来。  
“……火影？木叶？别让人发笑了。”尽管佐助的语调低缓，但其内里包含的奚讽之意却显而易见“不过是一棵由伪善和天真作囊皮包饰起来的腐朽颓木，竟然理所当然地以为一度被自己践踏抛弃过的子叶应该乖乖落回到根部任其吮食……朽木就该给我倒回地面，和烂泥融为一体。”  
“……”张了张嘴想要开口的鸣人被身前的卡卡西无声地伸手拦了下来。  
看着面前不驯地歪斜着头，眼神冰冷到挑衅且周身的氛围已全部变样的人，卡卡西轻叹了口气道“也就是说…交涉失败吗。”  
对面的佐助还未开口，房间里朝向天台的木门却突然被打了开来。  
“为什么是我回来写报告啊！佐助那家伙应该也在村子里吧，到时候直接和他说一声不就…”  
接收到房间里统一扔过来的五道视线，水月维持着握住门把手的姿势，木讷地开口到“…呐，香菱，我觉得你得去买两袋茶叶回来。”  
“哈？你这家伙在说什么啊？赶紧给我让开别挡路。”  
从背后伸出手将水月一把拨开，香菱刚要抬起的脚就那么顿在了原地“佐…佐助？”  
困惑的目光在接触到墙边坐着的某个人影时微微地愣了愣。  
看见两人逡巡的目光不约而同地停顿在自己身上，鸣人抒开皱着的眉头，缓缓出声到“好久不见了，水月大哥，红头发的姐姐。”  
“竟然是你小子。”  
“水月、香菱。”佐助的声音一下打断了还要再说些什么的水月。  
“重吾在哪？”  
“啊，他和那几个老头子一起在树海那边…对了！你知道吗佐助，树海那里塌出了一个巨型的地下洞穴喔，那可真是不得了的…”  
“那些以后再说。”将水月的话一下打断，佐助接着沉声道“你现在立马带人去查封韵音的地下会场，有必要的话上面的也一起…别让那家伙跑了。”  
“唔……喂喂～真的假的？那我可就真的不客气了。”水月的样子看上去变得有些跃跃欲试。  
“但是元老院的人…”一旁的香菱欲言又止。  
“所以说你们女人就是胆子小，一群快进棺材的老头儿有什么好怕的，我倒是早就看那家伙不顺眼了，既然我们的首领大人都发话了，那就没什么好顾虑的了。”说着，站在门口的人倏地就不见了踪影。  
“喂！”来不及阻止水月的香菱只能犹移地转过头看向佐助。  
然而那个站在窗边的素色人影却早已将视线收回，径自走到了办公桌后坐下。  
在其闭眼将身体陷进椅背中缓缓呼出一口气后，佐助那不带感情的目光又再次投向了房间里的四人“想在这里呆多久都是你们的事，不过我还有很多工作要做…没时间陪你们叙旧。”


	60. Chapter 60

傍晚的时候，带着三人回到雾之雫的卡卡西在吩咐鸣人好好休息后便不见了踪影，直到晚饭过后，才又带着一个意料不到的人一起回了旅馆。  
“看你这个样子，我好像来晚了一步。”  
“宁次？！”  
“嘛，本来想用忍鹰给纲手大人汇报我们这边的情况，结果在半路上遇到了这家伙。”  
“是火影大人传信要我赶来帮鸣人解封查克拉的。”  
………  
那之后，宁次又匆忙地赶了回去，据说是在任务途中接到的这次派遣。  
而卡卡西也以随便出门逛逛为由，再次的不知所踪。  
＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃  
当晚，入夜后的音忍村未能像往常一样平静下来，这其中虽有一部分原因是由于早些时候惊现于郊外树海深处的那个地底洞穴引发了不小的哄乱，但实际上主要还是在于韵音赌场突然被上层闪电式地查封，大批的赌徒在没有了去处后全部涌现到街头巷尾所致……  
即便如此，那些与中心双子塔相距较远的地方依然随着天边渐升的凸月逐渐沉寂了下来。  
………  
卡卡西将双手插在裤子口袋中，一个人在暗沉的街道上慢慢前行着，当吊挂在雾之雫门口的那盏晕黄灯光出现在远处的街角时，一个萎坐在二楼窗口上的熟悉身影也引起了他的注意。  
“还没睡吗？”游离的思绪被一瞬间拉回，鸣人转过眼就看见了楼下正微仰着头向上望的银发上忍。  
“……老师不也一样。”一反往日的常态，鸣人的声音听上去稍微显得有些没精神。  
“嗯？”  
………  
空无一人的街道上时不时地传出一两声虫鸣，就在方才还站在楼下的卡卡西，此刻也已转移到了二楼与鸣人房间相邻的露天阳台上。  
“那块护额是佐助的吧。”  
斜倚在阳台墙面上的银发忍者，只一眼就认出了坐在身旁窗口处的鸣人手里所拿着的东西。  
“嗯…虽然觉得没用，但是在出发的前一天晚上还是把它带上了。”拿着护额搭在膝盖上的手像是在回应自己所说的话一般，不自觉地翻转了过来，而那条刻印在铁质护额表面上的细长划痕也就跟着木叶的象征标志一起映入了鸣人的眼中。  
“……”稍稍握紧了手中的护额，橘黄色人影接着开口到“毕竟都带在身边这么久了，没有的话还是会不习惯。”一扫之前的低靡，鸣人的语气又逐渐恢复成了往日的模样。  
“…是吗。”轻声回应着的卡卡西转过头，将目光移向了远处耸立在浩渺夜空下的双子塔。  
“呐，卡卡西老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实啊，从塔顶回来以后，我就一直在想佐助的事情…”  
将停在远处的目光收回，卡卡西侧过头再次看向了身旁的橘黄色人影。  
“可能就像他说的那样，以前我根本不知道失去重要之人的感受，所以只会一昧地追在他身后质问他，甚至把自己的期望强加到他身上。”垂下手腕之后，映着月光的护额就被手背遮挡了过去“但是现在不同了…自从在深作爷爷那里听到了好色仙人的死讯后，我觉得我稍微能理解一点佐助的心情了……虽然到现在为止，我都一直希望他能够回到木叶，但是如果那家伙还是无论如何都无法接受的话…是不是不要勉强他比较好。”  
一直低垂着的头微微抬了起来，在说出最后那句话时，橘黄色人影还是不太确定地转过脸望向了一旁的卡卡西。  
“……这还真是让我意外…”盯着自己的学生看了半饷，银发上忍忽然眯着眼笑了起来“想不到鸣人你竟然也开始成长起来了。”  
“…干吗一脸的不可思议，好歹我也快成年了好不好。“太阳穴上挂起一小粒汗珠，鸣人耷拉下眼皮鄙夷地看着一旁笑得无害的卡卡西。  
“不，我指的是其它方面。”预料之内的看到对方露出一副不明所以的神情，卡卡西又笑了笑，随即将脑袋靠在了身后的墙面上“…嘛，你能这么想我倒是很欣慰……佐助他毕竟有做自己选择的权利，如果说是放在一年前的话，我可能还会有所顾虑，但是现在亲眼看到了这里的情况后，我可以很肯定地说，他将来一定会成为一个非常了不起的首领。”  
“所以这次…”身旁细微的鼾声打断了卡卡西接下来的话，侧头一看，鸣人那张用脑袋抵在玻璃框上的睡脸就出现在了眼前“已经睡着了啊…”  
“看来真的是累坏了…今天辛苦你了。”看着已经升至头顶的那轮凸月，卡卡西如同自言自语般地说道“不过在这里睡着的话，可是很危险的哟。”  
话音刚落，那个歪坐在窗口的橘黄色人影上半身忽然一仰，整个人直接就朝房间里摔了进去，连惨叫都没来得及发出一下。  
看着那两只还挂在窗口抽搐着的脚，银发上忍叹了口气自言自语道“嘛，当我什么都没说。”


	61. Chapter 61

第二天一早，当鸣人一边伸着懒腰，一边打着哈欠从雾之雫二楼的房间下到一楼大堂时，卡卡西已经架着腿坐在了店门口靠墙的接待长椅上。  
那副将左臂弯曲着搭在椅背上，右手拇指和食指指腹捻着《亲热战术》，集中着十二万分精力阅读的模样，在此时此地看来却是即亲切又日常。  
相比于看绿皮小书看得不可开交的银发上忍，坐在他旁边沉默不语的樱和佐井倒是显得有些反常。  
“你们三个…起得真早啊。”  
挠了挠头缓步走上前，鸣人将双手撑在腰上，注意力不由自主的集中到了莫名阴郁的两人身上。  
“鸣人…”差不多同时抬起来的两张脸上，都是一幅欲言又止的神情。  
“怎么了？一大早就愁眉苦脸的。”被这个场面弄得有些无措，鸣人的颊边不禁泛起了几粒汗珠。  
然而对面的两人似乎完全领会不到鸣人此刻的窘迫，一个垂下眼继续沉默，另一个则干脆抱起臂捏住下巴径自陷入了思考。  
被弄得完全摸不着头脑的橘黄色人影只好求助地将目光投向了一旁的卡卡西。  
“放心好了，这是正常反应…我只是把让佐助继续留在这的决定告诉了他们而已。”尽管眼睛没有离开过手里的书一刻，但银发上忍还是在鸣人转过头来的瞬间，适时地为其作出了解答。  
可惜的是，话里的重点内容并没有传达成功，当在听到“让佐助继续留在这”的时候，站在长椅对面的橘黄色人影浑身一怔，霎时也跟着另外两人一起阴郁了下来。  
“……”  
「才一个晚上就后悔了么…嘛，看来理解是一回事，能不能接受又是另外一回事了。」  
斜眼看了看身旁正对着比谁更阴郁的三人，卡卡西无奈地阖上了书，抬起头低声说到“这里的任务已经全部结束，为了避免节外生枝，你们几个现在就回房间收拾一下吧…我们尽快启程返回木叶。”  
###################################  
一小时后，连通着音忍村大门的主干道上，背着行李包双手插在裤子口袋中的银发上忍，和看似走得端正实际上却在用余光不停回瞥的水墨色忍者并排走在前方。  
而跟在他们身后五步开外的另两个人，则是不约而同的一脸走神，虽然各自沉浸在各自的世界中，但竟还保持着统一的节奏迈进着步伐。  
“唔…！”  
从前方忽然迎面跑来的一群孩童，在嬉闹着从四人之间穿身而过时，不小心撞到了正神游着的春野樱。  
“对不起～”  
“没...”  
“丑八怪～”  
“喂！”  
还没来得及摆出生气的架势，撞到人的小鬼竟还欠揍的先一步扯开眼睑做了个鬼脸，随后嬉笑着和同伴一起飞也似地逃走了。  
看着那几个逐渐远去的身影，春野樱没奈何地叹了口气，转过身竟发现那个原本走在自己身旁的橘黄色人影此刻还在全然不觉地往前迈着步。  
沉吟了一会儿后小跑着追上前去，春野樱侧过头，看着身旁一脸放空的人开口到“鸣人…”  
“……”  
出乎意料的，对方对于自己的呼唤没有任何回应。  
“鸣人。”  
“……”  
加大了嗓门再一次尝试后，连走在前方的卡卡西和佐井都禁不住把头偏了过来，然而当事人却还是反应全无。  
“……”眉头不禁抽颤起来的樱深吸了口气，随后用尽最大的力气将它们全数压出了喉管“鸣——人！！！”  
“…到！！！”被这惊天动地的一嗓门给吓醒，鸣人下意识地就立正站直，身上的汗毛也跟着波澜起伏地炸了开来。  
”呃…”如同没上油的机器般将脑袋一点一点地转动过来，橘黄色人影额上一边冒着虚汗，一边颤抖着声音问道“怎、怎么了，撒库拉酱？”  
闭眼忍下险些喷发的怒气，春野樱叹息着摇了摇头，示意鸣人同自己一道跟上前方的卡卡西他们。  
“……”  
视线在地面和身旁人的侧脸上来回了几圈，犹豫再三，春野樱还是将目光定在了脚下移动的石板上“我听说了，鸣人，关于让佐助君留在这里的提议…是你向卡卡西老师提出来的吧。”  
扯起一直胶在地上的视线，橘黄色人影侧头看了看身旁略微垂低了双目的樱，随后又沉默着将脑袋转了回去。  
“刚开始听说的时候还真是吓了我一跳，没想到鸣人你也有会放弃的时候呢…尤其是对佐助君的事…”说到这，樱的声音慢慢变得沉闷了起来“不过这也是没办法的事情，毕竟就算到现在也还可以看得出，佐助君他内心对于木叶的厌恶从来就没有减少过一分…不打算继续摧灭木叶已经是不幸中的万幸……也许，让他继续留在这里才是最正确的选择。”  
入耳的低沉嗓音忽然兀自抬高，然而变调的轻快感却加重了那份口不应心的违和。  
“这么一来，即可以保全村子又不用担心会与佐助君为敌…我也总算是可以松一口气了。”  
因着那超前的半步，樱完全不担心此刻脸上的表情会被鸣人看到。  
“还有你鸣人，你也已经很努力了，以后就不用再…”  
“不对。”  
沉沉的话语忽然打断了春野樱自暴自弃般的违心话。  
“这样不是我想要的。”  
橘黄色人影一下顿住了脚上的步伐，抬起头，看着因未反应及时而超离自己身侧又赶忙停下脚步转回头来的樱，开口到“撒库拉酱，还记得我那时候和你说过的话吗。”  
“什…么？”被鸣人那双湖蓝色的瞳孔定定地看进眼底，樱忽然有一种连内心都会被透视的感觉。  
“我讨厌会对自己说谎的人。”  
伴随着低缓的十一个音节，倒映在草绿色眼眸中的沉静脸孔上，原本紧绷的嘴角逐渐松出了一个自嘲却舒坦的弧度。  
“想不到现在轮到我自己对自己说这句话了。”  
正当樱还在反应着这句话所代表的含义时，橘黄色人影已经将视线转移到了正前方的两人身上“抱歉，卡卡西老师、佐井，你们能不能先和撒库拉酱一起回去，我还有些话想留下来和佐助谈一谈。”  
看上去始终漫不经心的银发上忍应声停下了脚上的步伐，而他身旁的佐井则直接转过了身，脸上露出了一副松了口气的神情。  
“已经想好了？”  
“啊，不试一试的话果然还是会不甘心。”  
“是吗…”将微侧的脸转了回去，卡卡西伸出右手挠了挠头，随后就势将那只手握拳举至身侧，声援般地竖起拇指回应道“记得早点回来。”  
“了解！”咧开嘴冁然一笑，橘黄色人影倏地一闪就失去了踪迹。  
“……一如既往地说做就做呢。”看着鸣人消失的地方，佐井不无向往的如是说到。  
“该说听风就是雨才对吗？”对着头顶浮动的白云舒了口气，卡卡西叹声到“嘛，不过这不就是那家伙的作风吗。”  
“……是吗…”  
“唔！”  
突如其来的喃喃低语让还站在原地各抒己见的银发上忍和水墨色忍者背脊同时一麻，正当他们绞尽脑汁地在脑内飞速设想从刚才起就有点被他们遗忘的樱可能会有的一百种情绪反应以及应对措施之际，当事人已经踏着周正的步子从他们中间穿了过去。  
“……”  
“……嗯？”走出了一长段距离后忽然发现有些不太对劲，樱停下了脚步，转过身在看到仍旧呆立于原地的两人时，露出了一脸莫名其妙的表情“喂，你们两个在磨蹭什么啊？还要不要回去了？我不等你们了哦。”  
“…唔、嗯！”堪堪反应过来的佐井一边强打起精神回应，一边小幅度地开阖着嘴角朝一旁的卡卡西低声念到“这种情况，在我读过的书里面好像都没太提及过呢…是不是应该再去找些高段位的多加学习一下才好，果然人与人之间的相处技巧是一门造诣很深的学问呢。”  
额头上淌出了一粒汗珠的银发上忍慢动作地眨了下他那只死鱼般的三白眼，用扁平的声音回到“这也是那家伙的作风，习惯就好。”


	62. Chapter 62

“好像已经离开村子了。”  
用手指轻轻挠了挠从窗外跃进房内小跑着一溜烟蹿上肩头的松鼠，重吾淡淡地出声告知着。  
静默了几秒后，坐在办公桌后的素色人影缓缓起身，一语不发地踱出门外，只留下了房内的三人，面面相觑。  
“还真是冷淡的家伙呐～，从小一起长大的朋友也不去送一送人家。”支着腿坐在窗台上的水月嘴里一边咬着根吸管一边从牙缝里发着声。  
随手扶了扶有些下滑的镜框，安坐在文献堆中的香菱一脸正合我意的表情回道“这样再好不过，佐助他还有自己的事情要做，哪有那么多闲功夫去管那些家伙。”  
“哦呀呀，女人的嫉妒心呐。”伴随着水月略显含糊的声音，吸管的另一头在空中上下抖动着。  
“啰嗦！什么事都不做的人没有资格说话。”  
“那佐助不也…哇诶！！”  
一本一尺来厚的典籍在划出一道抛物线后重重砸在了水月的脸上，同时溅起的几点水花如同雨滴般洒落在了一旁的玻璃窗上。  
“叫你闭嘴你就闭嘴唧唧歪歪的，你是元老院那帮闲得发慌的老头子吗！”  
一脚朝掉下窗台的水月招呼而去，香菱将平时对元老院的怒气也一并带上，不停狂踹着那滩早已化成了水的脑袋。  
哗哗声四溢的房间内，唯独重吾注意到了窗外屋檐上忽然倒挂下来的一个人影。  
“……”  
左右朝室内张望了一番没有发现那抹素色人影，鸣人下意识地挑起半边眉毛，转过头就朝窗边正一脸诧异地看着自己的重吾问道“重吾大哥，你知道佐助去哪了吗？”  
“…呜……不太清楚…大概是去散步…”  
“是吗…”抱着臂沉思了几秒，橘黄色人影径自伸手扳住窗檐，一个翻身直接从塔顶荡了下去。  
“那我去找找看好了，回头见！”  
急速变小的身影很快融入了底部的建筑群中，连带着回荡的话音也一起被拉远开来……  
之后的一个半小时内，音忍村里无论大街小巷都被鸣人踏了个遍。  
乃至于那些在路旁摆摊的村民都隐约察觉到有一个穿着橘黄色拉链衫的外村忍者不停地在他们面前来回晃悠。  
更有甚者，甚至还匪夷所思地看到那个奇怪的外村少年随手打开一个立在路边的木桶，朝着里面喊了声‘佐助~’……  
################################  
“佐助那家伙…到底跑到哪儿去了？”喃喃念叨着的鸣人探着头，双手撑着膝盖盘腿正坐在一根高高的电线杆上。  
尽管眼睛不停地在下方来回地搜索、目光一寸一寸地掠过每一个角落，却还是完全找不到佐助的半点踪迹。  
正当橘黄色人影准备起身再去别处寻找之时，余光不经意朝向村外的一瞥，让他整个人都定格了下来。  
“…啊……找到了。”  
################################  
音忍村郊外树海以南的地方是一片倾斜的坡地，坡顶承接着村沿，坡底被连绵的树海围绕覆盖。  
这段坡地由于平时基本无人问津，虽然长度约有百十来米，却遍布着一层繁茂的沿阶草。  
而此刻，这片高度不足一指长的沿阶草正将一抹仰躺在内的素色人影静谧地纳入其中……  
脸旁抚过的微风和周遭枝叶相触的唦鸣，这些变得像水一般渐渐渗透进四肢百骸，连带着那股莫名的焦躁一起在体内慢慢沉淀了下来。  
没有任何刻意的姿势，素色人影如同沉眠般，静静地躺在这一汪深碧当中。  
清风掠过，坡地上的沿阶草顺着风向依次摇曳摆动，在这片由无数草叶摩挲汇聚而成的唦响声中，闭合的眼睑逐渐张开，内里显露出的漆黑瞳孔却看起来异常深远。  
抬臂将右手举至眼前，并立的两指效仿着记忆中的姿势缓缓点向早已被刘海遮闭的额头，却在将要触及之时又倏然停住。  
“……”  
远去的熏风逐渐绵延至树海，森鸣声不绝于耳。  
悬于额前的手在停驻了几秒后兀自放回了身侧……  
素色人影就这么双眼一闭，再次将所有事物全体隔绝在了外侧。  
“！”  
忽然间，额际莫名传来一阵不轻不重的点碰，那一刹那的感觉明明与记忆中的相去甚远，却瞬间与幼年时额际上千百次的触感重叠在了一块。  
猛然睁开双眼的素色人影，瞳孔内倒映着的，是举着两根手指、脑袋被其自身遮挡住的阳光镶了一层金边的某个人的笑脸。  
“哟，佐助。”


	63. Chapter 63

还未等躺着的人反应过来，蹲在上坡的橘黄色人影就径自往后一仰，整个人顺势一屁股坐在了草地上。  
“你这家伙害我一顿好找。”嘴上如是抱怨着，鸣人脸上的笑意却未减分毫。  
“你…”直到素色人影猛地从草地上翻身坐起，诧异的神色也没能完全从他脸上褪去“为什么会在这里！”  
“这不是一看就能明白的么。”摆出一副‘拿你没辙’的模样摊手摇了摇头，橘黄色人影一改之前的随意，坐直了身正色道“我是专程来找你的，佐助。”  
怔愣过后逐渐平复下来的素色人影除了眉心依旧紧绷着，脸上已再无其它多余表情“…什么事。”  
“跟我回木叶吧。”  
没有半分迟疑，目的性明确到让人哑然的话直接从鸣人的嘴中脱口而出。  
“啧…不是说了吗，我…”  
“老实说，现在除了纲手婆婆交托的任务以外，我已经没有理由要你回木叶了。”  
盘腿坐在草坡上的橘黄色人影，在打断佐助话语的同时，脸上依旧坦然无畏。  
“毕竟怎么看，留在这里都要比回木叶强上千百倍，而且这么一个村子不是说建就能建起来的，就连卡卡西老师也和我说过，你将来一定会是一个非常优秀的首领…”说着，橘黄色人影像是憧憬般，嘴角不自觉地弯起了一个弧度“虽然有些不甘心…但是我不得不承认，佐助，你真的很厉害。”  
将单方面对峙的目光撇向一旁，支着腿坐在下方的素色人影讽刺地接口道“戴高帽就免了。”  
“你可别误会了，虽然我承认现在是你比较厉害，但是总有一天我一定会超过你，成为一个更加了不起的火影。”迎着晌午的日光，橘黄色人影一如往昔般，自信满满地竖起拇指了指自己的胸膛。  
“不过在那之前，佐助，我想要你跟我一起回木叶。  
你也知道，我脑袋本来就不太好使，理由什么的完全想不出来。  
不过好在这次也用不上，因为无关乎那些同伴村子的大道理，我现在只不过是在听凭自己的意愿行动罢了，就算会被说成是白痴，我也要选绝对不会让自己后悔的路来走。  
很早以前不是就这么决定好了的吗。”  
“………哼…哼哼哼…”  
及此，一直沉默着的素色人影忽然发出了一阵意味不明的笑声，搭在膝盖上的左手也随之撑起，将低垂的脸部缓缓埋入了其中。  
“这么多年过去了，我以为你起码会变得成熟一点，没想到居然还是这么天真。”  
裸露在指缝间的眼睑突然张开，令人透不过气的压迫感瞬间从内里传了出来。  
“我现在虽然没有摧毁木叶的打算，但是却做梦都想把那些残害我父母亲族的家伙碎尸万段！  
这份渴望不但没有被时间消磨，反而在我的脑海里变得越来越强烈！”  
像是有意识想要让自己平静下来，素色人影放下了掩着脸的左手，闭眼缓缓深吸了一口气。  
“还有鼬……  
这份羁绊…这份对于失去他的憎恶…  
迟早有一天会将这条名为理智的枷锁蚕食殆尽。”  
明明是趋于平缓的语气，但是素色人影说出的话还是让坐在对面的鸣人不自觉握紧了拳头。  
“我劝你还是乖乖地回木叶，做你的英雄当你的火影。”  
素色人影径自起身，绕开面前的人，慢慢朝坡顶迈开了脚步。  
“还有替我转告那帮家伙，要是不放心的话，尽管放马过来。”  
“……”  
“这么多年过去了，我以为你这家伙的性格起码会改好一点，没想到还是这么喜欢自说自话。”  
即将走上坡顶的素色人影倏然停下了脚步，转过身，盯着下方那个仍旧背对着自己坐在草地上的橘黄色身影冷冷开口到“那又怎样。”  
“话说在前头，想要你回木叶是我这边的意愿，回不回去则由你来决定，我既不会像以前那样把期望强加给你，也不会赖在这里死缠不休…”  
将交叠的两腿先后支起，橘黄色人影稍一用力便撑着膝盖从倾斜的草坡上站了起来。  
“毕竟失去重要之人的感受，不是说忘就可以忘的…”不知从哪里吹来的风，将垂落在橘黄色人影背上的护额绑带轻轻掀起“而对于佐助你来说，不过是比任何人都要更喜欢自己的家人而已。”  
不似平常那般明显，橘黄色人影转将过来的脸上虽然只挂着一层浅浅的笑意，却莫名让人有一种触得到的实在感。  
“现在的我…也稍微能够理解一点你的心情……这些全部都是好色仙人教会给我的。”  
“对了，还有这个…”  
反手从身后的忍者包中掏出了某样东西，鸣人一挥手，直接就将其抛给了上方的佐助。  
“……”入手的微凉金属感让素色人影微微一怔。  
“这是我擅自替你保管的，现在还给你。”  
在看清手中的那块东西竟是昔日被遗落在终结之谷的护额时，深黑色的瞳孔中一瞬间产生了些微的晃动，而与此同时，一阵草叶摩擦的细碎声响也一并传入了耳中。  
只见原本伫立在下方的橘黄色人影，此刻已面朝着坡顶站在了和自己并肩的位置上。  
“我明天一早会回木叶，如果在那之前你改变了主意的话就来找我…不论结果如何，你是我最珍视的同伴这点不会改变。”和声音一同传来的是左肩上一记稳稳的拍触“再见了…佐助。”  
话音一落，鸣人便迈开步子朝坡顶走了上去，在习惯性地用右手挠了挠蓬乱的后脑后，便将其与左手一同插进了裤子口袋中。  
午后的阳光下，橘黄色人影如同漫无目的般，游游晃晃地踏上坡顶，游游晃晃地走出了这片幽静的坡地。  
“……”  
一阵微风拂过，树海的唦鸣再次响起，草叶翻飞的绿坡上，素色人影依旧伫立在原地，唯独其手中的那块护额，静静地反射着一层幽亮的光芒。


	64. Chapter 64

朔日新月，明明是没有月光的暗沉夜晚，天空却因此透出了些许墨蓝。  
与往日的氲黑相比，这种深浅不一、缀满了银白色星点的天幕倒是更能体现出夜晚的浩瀚与实感。  
可能是因为那些散布于天际的远星和仿若浸透了墨的深蓝将夜空从混淆一切的黢黑中划分了出来，苍穹与大地的交界线，从未像此刻这般清晰地呈现在眼前。  
以手为枕平躺在双子塔塔顶上的素色人影，虽然满眼都是这片绮丽的夜空，但眼底却丝毫没有映现出半点星光。  
从傍晚起，佐助就一直呆在这个塔顶上，在眼看着天空由赤红变成酱紫再逐渐转为墨蓝的同时，脑海里总是会有一些零星的画面闪过，连带着那个挥之不去的声音，一同穿插在其中——  
木制的阶梯教室里，坐在座位上的橘黄色人影，猛地一拍桌面，站起身指着一旁大喊到“伊鲁卡老师！！为什么这么优秀的我，要和这家伙分在同一组啊！！”  
浓雾弥漫的桥头上，被困在镜阵中的橘黄色人影，攥着仿佛要将空气捏碎的拳头，一脸难以置信的表情大吼到“为…为什么！要替我挡下来…谁让你多管闲事的！！”  
蓊郁怪诞的密林里，勉强挡下巨蟒头颅的橘黄色人影，明明自己满身狼狈，却还要硬撑着抬起头，鄙夷地说到“像你这种又笨又胆小的家伙，绝对…绝对不是我认识的佐助！”  
中忍考试的会场里，呆愣在原地的橘黄色人影，在将刚刚听到的挑战话语消化完毕后，脸上慢慢露出了一副由欣喜和期待交织而成的表情“我也…想和你比试一次看看。”  
震耳欲聋的瀑布下，被妖异的红色查克拉围绕的橘黄色人影，一脸决然地沉声道“佐助，我不会把你送给大蛇丸的，即使折断你的手脚，我也要阻止你！”  
水流平缓的河面上，蹲立在浮木桩顶端的橘黄色人影，尽管在笑，却难掩一脸落寞地说到“对我来说，这是好不容易才得来的羁绊…所以我，才要阻止你！”  
坍塌的地下巢穴里，迎着日光执拗地抬着头的橘黄色人影，咬着牙愤怒地质问到“为什么，那个时候……为什么那个时候不杀了我！你以为那样就能斩断一切了吗，佐助！！”  
“连一个同伴都救不了的家伙，怎么当得了火影……你说是吧，佐助。”靠在身旁的橘黄色人影，尽管看不见其表情，但唯有这句沉沉的话语，一字不落地传进了耳朵里。  
突然，残像般的画面被一片暖黄取代，一个批着红底黑焰纹长袍的身影忽然闯入了脑海。  
“我绝对～会把你带回木叶的……佐助！！”火光摇曳的大厅中，暗红色人影无视那满地匍匐的蛇群，嘶着牙朝上方毅然举起了自己的拳头“所以说～这次你就给我做好觉悟吧！”  
………  
「吵死了。」  
在心中如此作出评价后，素色人影抬起右手捏了捏有些僵硬的眉头，随后缓缓起身，却在看见从面前飘飞而过的两只流萤时顿下了所有动作。  
夜色渐深，冥蒙天幕被星河照耀得越发澄澈浩亮，与下方稀疏式微的灯火相比，恰好形成了鲜明的反差。  
远处又有几盏夜灯被先后熄灭，原先还看得出轮廓的建筑群现在也近似一片黑暗，然而就是在这样的底色下，两只如同雪点般的荧绿色耀夜相互萦绕着，飞过双子塔的顶端，朝远处漆黑的树海一点点浮游而去。  
落单的耀夜本不可能飞到这种高度，大概…是相互追随而来的。  
看着两个摇曳的光点逐渐消失的地方，素色人影静默了一会儿后，正要起身，却发觉腰间某样东西忽然滑落了出来，磕在倾斜的塔顶上发出了‘咯’地一声脆响……  
——是鸣人还给他的那块护额。  
然而还未来得及作出反应，那块护额就因为自身的重力一路滑出了塔顶的边沿。  
下一秒，只见人影一闪，刚刚还安坐在塔顶上的佐助此刻已经一手把着塔檐边上的木瓦悬空挂在了半空中。  
身体在来回摇晃了两下后逐渐停止了摆动，垂目看了眼手中被及时捞回的护额，素色人影沉吟着皱了皱眉，抬起脚在塔壁上稍一借力便直接跃到了斜下方的天台上。  
“……”  
明明像这样的金属护额，即使从塔顶掉下去也最多只会增加一些小的磨损，然而刚才……身体却擅自动了起来。  
用力握紧了手中的护额，素色人影隐隐看上去有些恼怒，却又显得无可奈何。


	65. Chapter 65

同一时间，音忍村的某个寂静街角忽然拐出了一橘一白两道人影……  
“水月大哥这么晚都不回去不要紧吗？”斜眼看着身旁将双手懒懒叉在后腰上迈着步的某人，鸣人随口出声问到。  
“不要紧不要紧，与其回去看那女人的脸色，还不如让我在外面逛个通宵。”不甚在意地挥了挥手，水月咋着舌一脸嫌恶地回到。  
碰见水月的时候是在晚上八九点那阵，那时鸣人正无所事事地在街上找着拉面摊，而从身后冷不丁飘来的一个声音则直接打断了他前进的步伐。  
“哦呀，这不是我们队的小弟吗？”  
自然而然的，两个无所事事的人就组成了无所事事二人组，一起无所事事地晃悠到了现在。  
“那个女人？”鸣人疑惑地挑了挑一边的眉毛“你说的难道是红头发的姐姐？”  
“没有错，就是她。”  
一提起香菱，水月就露出了一幅如同见到四害的表情，不过和‘嫌弃、恨不得拍死它’的情绪相比，‘希望它不要靠过来’的成分却是占了大头。  
“为什么红头的发姐姐要给你脸色看？”  
“切，还不是因为那女人心胸狭窄。”水月嗤之以鼻。  
“啊？”不明所以地淌下一溜汗，鸣人尴尬地用手指挠了挠自己的脸颊“但是都已经这个时间了，应该早就睡了吧。”  
“怎么可能～”水月回答得斩钉截铁“韵音昨天才刚被查封，还有一大堆的事情等着要处理，那两个家伙今晚不通宵才怪。”  
“那水月大哥呢？”  
完全在一个平调上的声音让水月自觉失言。  
看着鸣人那双斜睨过来的三白眼，水月抬起右手放到嘴边假装咳嗽了一声“咳，这种死板的工作交给重吾和香菱就好了，佐助不也是自己一个人就跑没影了吗。”  
听到这，走在一旁的橘黄色人影兀自沉默了起来。  
“话又说回来，没想到他这次居然直接把韵音给挑了，也不知道想没想过后果，元老院那边可不是那么好收场的，毕竟都是一群牙齿长齐了就会反咬上来的家伙。”  
如是念到的水月，完全忘了当初查封韵音的时候自己就是最积极的那一个。  
用力把着手臂伸了个懒腰，水月接着调侃到“佐助那混蛋丢给我们的烂摊子还真不是一般的大啊。”  
随即竟还摆出了一幅有好戏看的表情怪怪地笑了两声。  
“呐，水月大哥。”一旁的鸣人忽然开口说到“可以问个问题吗？”  
“啊？”看着突然站定下来的鸣人，原本还不甚在意的水月顿了顿，转过身，收起懒散的架势问到“什么问题？”  
“第四次忍者大战的时候，被我解开封印的九尾是佐助帮我抑制回去的吗。”  
“…什么啊，听你的口气好像已经知道了。”水月露出了一副无趣的表情。  
“嘛…是这次从九尾那里听来的，但是具体是怎么一回事还不是很清楚。”  
“是吗。”停顿了两秒后，水月接着说到“其实我也没有亲眼看到过，要知道你当时放出来的查克拉圈能把人都烤焦。”  
“……”  
“不过我也想不到那家伙竟然就那么直接蹿进去了……真不知道他是怎么想的。”说着，水月还摇了摇头，一幅心有余悸的样子。  
“唔？！佐助他…”  
看了眼有些愕然的鸣人，水月自顾自地接着往下道“嘛，那个时候你的意识应该还被九尾控制着，什么都不记得也属正常，不过…”  
说到这，水月忽然又看了眼鸣人，眼神略显怪异。  
“等到查克拉消失，我可以靠近的时候…你这家伙已经没有呼吸了。”  
“诶…？”由于完全没有准备，水月的话就像一记闷雷劈般在了鸣人身上。  
如同无意识般地，橘黄色人影低下头，抬起了自己的双手愣愣地看了半晌。  
“但是…我现在…”  
“这点你就去好好地感谢佐助吧，你这条小命可是他救回来的。”将鸣人有些颤抖的话音打断，水月直截了当地回到。  
一瞬间，脑海里回想起了以往村子里关于那次忍者大战的一些传言，鸣人愣了愣神，有些不太确定地开口道“难道说…轮回眼是真的？”  
“啊，我还是第一次见到...”水月的表情看上去就像是陷入了某种回忆“那所谓的写轮眼的整个进化过程。”  
“但是！…但是我明明看见，佐助他现在的眼睛还是…”说着，鸣人用手指了指自己眼睛的部位，整个人看上去显得有些激动。  
“这一点我也不是很清楚，佐助他在用了轮回天生之术后就失去了意识，醒来以后眼睛就已经恢复成原来的样子了。”与鸣人相比，水月从头到尾都显得镇定自若“而且从那之后也没再见他开过轮回眼……依我看，他的那双轮回眼多半是废了。”  
“…怎么会！？”  
“你也是知道的，他当时身上还有那么重的伤。”水月一边说着，一边指了指自己左胸口的位置“再怎么说也太乱来了，长门当年可是搭上了一条命，而那家伙现在只是废了一双轮回眼，便宜他了。”  
“……”  
意识到眼前的橘黄色人影因听了自己的话后而变得有些萎钝，水月忽然抬手一巴掌大力拍在了对方的后背上。  
“嘛，你也不用想太多，只不过是回到了原来的样子而已，用佐助自己的话来讲，就是眼睛没瞎就应该谢天谢地了。”  
差点被拍到地上去的鸣人，在好不容易站稳了脚步后，脸上的神色也稍微和缓了一些“…恩，谢谢你了，水月大哥。”  
摆了摆手表示不用在意，水月呲着牙笑着回到“客气什么，对了，接下来去吃夜宵好了，难得你来一次音忍村，这次就我请客，想吃什么尽管说。”  
听罢水月这句话，原本还有些提不起劲的鸣人脸上忽然露出了一副满怀期待的神情“真的吗？”  
“啊？…啊啊。”看着鸣人那朵感动得几乎要流出鼻孔的大鼻涕，水月一时间有些反应不过来。  
“那…”顺着用手遮着嘴猫过腰来的橘黄色人影将耳朵凑上前去，满脸如临大敌的水月听到的就是这么一句话“你们这有一乐拉面吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你有没有搞错啊！为什么会是这种穷酸的愿望啊！不就是一碗拉面吗！你这个木叶的英雄能不能给我上点档次啊！！”  
“呀～不是一碗，大概是五碗。”  
“有什么差别吗！！！”  
凶相毕露，凶相毕露…


	66. Chapter 66

清晨，太阳还未东升，树海上空已隐隐有层曙光浮动了开来，伴随着几声鸟雀的啼鸣，沉静了一晚上的音忍村也逐渐变得鲜活了起来。  
“这么早就走吗？”看着蹲在音忍村大门前整理着自己脚上忍者鞋的鸣人，水月不禁淡淡地出声问到。  
“啊，不早点走的话，天黑之前可能会到不了木叶。”嘴上如是回答着，鸣人站起身，抬手又整了整脑门上的护额。  
“这样吗，那就没办法了。”  
待一切准备就绪后，橘黄色人影转过身，看着站在一旁的水月笑着说道“水月大哥，昨天晚上那五碗拉面多谢款待了，下次要是你来我们木叶的话，我就请你尝尝我们木叶的一乐拉面。”说着，鸣人还举起双手，摆了个异常夸张的造型出来“超~~级好吃的哦！”那样子简直就像是在为一乐做代言。  
“不不不，拉面就免了。”继昨晚过后，拉面在水月心里已经种下了一块不小的阴影。  
“诶…为啥？”  
“话说回来，你有什么话要我转告那家伙的吗？”无视鸣人的提问，水月自觉地把话题转移到了别的地方。  
“？”然而橘黄色人影却是一幅完全跟不上节奏的表情将双眼眯成了两条横线。  
“我是说佐助，你应该有话要对他说的吧，什么都行…”将叉在腰上的右手举至身旁摊开，水月换上了一幅平仄都在一个调上的口吻继续说到“比方说像这种…‘去死吧混蛋’、‘你就一辈子散你的步去吧’、‘再把麻烦随便丢给别人小心肚脐变凸’…之类的。”  
在静默了整整十秒钟后，橘黄色人影面无表情地翻起一对三白眼看着身前的水月回道“这些全部都是水月大哥自己想说的吧…而且最没资格说他的人好像就是你。”  
将摊开的右手和搭在腰上的左手一起环至胸前，鸣人的话对于水月来讲只能算得上是微风抚面。  
“总而言之，你有什么想说的就…”原本还念叨着的水月在抬眼瞥向远处的时候瞬间停顿了一下，紧接着整个人就变得奇怪了起来“…直接…对他说好了。”  
“哈？”  
看着眼前狂冒虚汗的水月，鸣人刚想问句怎么了，就听见一阵不轻不重的脚步声自远处慢慢响起，下意识地回过头去，进入视野的，是一个分外熟悉的素色人影。  
“佐…助…”随着那个环着手臂正一步步朝这边走来的素色人影越靠越近，鸣人的双眼也逐渐圆张了起来“你！”  
“我送你一程，出发吧。”打断对方将要出口的话，素色人影径自踏着缓慢的步伐朝村外走去，在经过为了降低自身存在感而像根木头一般杵在原地的水月身边时，淡淡的话语再次飘了出来“你的账等回来再算。”  
直到佐助走出村外好一段距离，橘黄色人影才像是突然醒悟过来一般，扬着嘴角转过身，有些起劲地喊道“什么嘛什么嘛，你这家伙什么时候也开始会做这些……喂！！你要送的人在这里！等我一下啊佐助！！”  
本想调侃一下对方却发现自己已经被完完全全地落下，橘黄色人影一边急急忙忙地撒开脚步跑上前，一边反过身朝着水月使劲挥了挥手道“下次再见了，水月大哥！”  
看着那两个渐行渐远的身影，站在原地一直没有什么反应的水月整个人逐渐褪色到了和晨光融为了一体……


	67. Chapter 67

满眼苍翠的密林里，一橘一紫两道身影在树与树的枝干间交错前行着，这一路下来虽说是送，其实也只是一个在前面带着，一个在后面跟着，仿佛就像要尽快去完成某个任务般的马不停蹄。  
前方不远处有哗哗的流水声传来，与之相对的，周遭的空气也变得越来越清泠潮湿。  
耗费了将近大半个上午，也该是时候抵达终结之谷了。  
不知不觉间加快了脚步，素色人影一个翻身，直接跃出树丛落在了相对开阔的河岸上。  
周围时不时窜起的鸟叫与水流冲刷河床的声响被一阵阵微风交叠着带向右侧河谷的入口。  
这些细小的声音随着河床落差的出现，又猛然被急转而下的瀑帘吞没甩落，撞碎在嶙峋凸起的石块上，最终与河水一道蒸腾在了那两座古老巨像的脚下。  
看着那两座被岁月刻满痕迹的石像，素色人影起身走到岸边，用目光静静地描摹着这里的一切。  
伴随着一阵草木摩挲的沙沙声，被落在后方的橘黄色人影此刻也从树林里猛地蹿了出来。  
当看到那抹伫立在河边的背影后，鸣人微微松了口气，站起身拍了拍裤子上的灰尘便走上前说到“这里你应该很久没有来过了吧。”  
闻言，佐助并未答话，只是仍旧侧着头看着这片宽广的水域。  
“我也一样，到音忍村去的时候才在这里经过了一次。”  
丝毫不介意佐助的沉默，鸣人一边叉起腰，一边也欣赏起了两岸河畔的风景。  
“不过这里还真是和原来一模一样呐。”  
颇有感触的一句话使得佐助微微侧回头看向了身旁的人影，却不巧鸣人也正转过头看着另一边，从这个角度完全看不见他脸上的神情。  
汩汩的水流声中，特有的带着些沙哑的嗓音又再次传了出来。  
“从这里开始我自己回去就可以了，路也都认识，你再送下去的话今晚上就得住在木叶了。”  
“……”  
“呐，佐助，我们来打个赌好了。”说着，橘黄色人影将头转了回来“下次再见面的时候……我绝对已经当上火影了！”  
“……哼。”看着眼前这张自信满满的笑脸，佐助不置可否地回以了一声哼嗤。  
“那么…我就出发了。”抬手握住肩上的两根背包带，橘黄色人影慢慢朝河面踏出了第一步。  
看着脚底微微荡开的水纹无声地叹了口气，鸣人集中起精神，将一定量的查克拉汇聚在了脚下。  
时间还很充裕，剩下来的路程不需要太赶。  
回去以后就拜托卡卡西老师给自己进行特训好了，要是能学会什么新的忍术就再好不过。  
………  
这次，还是没能把佐助带回去……  
与脚下河水一样透蓝的眼眸一瞬间变得有些灰暗，橘黄色人影就这么缓慢地，一步一步朝着河对岸前行着。


	68. Chapter 68

“等一下，话还没有说完。”  
木然地停下脚步，橘黄色人影回过头，有些惊讶地看着身后仍立在河岸上的佐助。  
“你不是很想让我回木叶吗。”  
“……”一时没反应过来的鸣人只是愣在原地嚅动了下嘴角，待意识到这句话所包含的可能性时，竟抑制不住地猛地转过身，带起了脚边的一小片水花“但…但是！你不是已经…”  
“……我改变主意了。”如同做出决定般地微阖了阖双目，素色人影沉下声说道“要我回木叶也可以，但是必须有一个条件。”  
“什么条件！？”右脚不自觉踏前了半步，鸣人不假思索地就开口问道。  
然而对面的佐助却像是有心作对一般微斜过头，看着此刻显得有些焦急的鸣人良久后才缓缓开口道“不是什么了不起的条件，只不过是要你做一个等价的交换。”  
将前倾得有些过头的身体稍稍收直，鸣人对于佐助的话完全摸不着头脑“等价交换……是要拿什么交换？”  
出于本能的一句问话让对面岸上的人影一下子将头偏正了回来，可惜这之后迎来的却又是一阵长时间的沉默，久到连鸣人都开始以为佐助刚才并没有听清自己的问话。  
正当他有些焦躁地想要再问第二遍的时候，对面岸上的人却突然开口了。  
“你的未来。”  
周遭仍不时有鸟叫声传来，配合着脚下汩汩的流水声和远处哗哗的瀑布声竟没能将佐助的声音遮盖掉分毫。  
感觉到脸上有汗水从颊边滑过，鸣人张了张嘴，却没能发出声，直到尝试了几次后才终于将一句完整的话从喉咙里挤了出来。  
“……我…的未来…是什么意思？”  
面对鸣人的疑问，素色人影略显意外地怔愣了一下，随后皱起眉头不耐地看向别处，表情显得有些懊恼。  
只不过这种状态并没有持续多久，懊恼的神色就又被一副认栽的表情所取代。  
正当鸣人感到有些莫名其妙的时候，对面的素色人影却再次抬眼扫了过来，这次是一副不多见的，咬牙蹙额的模样……  
下一瞬，河岸上的人影倏然消失，取而代之的出现在了鸣人的正前方。  
条件反射地想往后退却被一把按住了肩膀，橘黄色人影就这么被迫着，整个上半身都向前倾伸了出去。  
“唔…”  
随之而来的视野忽然变得昏暗，就如同有什么东西把光给遮挡住了一般。  
“……”  
在接下来的十几秒钟内，鸣人的脑袋都处于一种卡壳的状态，等到其慢慢开始恢复机能时，唯一比较能动的眼球倒是先一步瞪得快要从眼眶里掉了出来。  
“……”  
硬要形容的话，他和佐助现在的这种状态用一般话来讲就叫做‘kiss’，但是也仅限于嘴唇和嘴唇贴在一起，且所用的力道是连隔了层上唇肉的门牙都已经开始被挤得隐隐泛酸的程度。  
然而由于大脑才罢工过导致整个身体都还处在一个不着边际的状态，橘黄色人影也只是举着两只抽蓄的手，一动不动地保持着唇贴唇的姿势站在那和佐助大眼瞪着小眼。  
“……”  
直到对方已经抖着眉毛开始面色铁青地淌冒出虚汗，素色人影才不紧不慢地收回手，抽身退了开来。  
“就是这个意思。”  
哗啦一声，原本还勉强站在水面上的橘黄色人影直接一脚踩塌进了河里，若不是身旁的佐助及时伸手将其拽住，估计整个人都得懵然沉入河底。  
看着在河面上乱挣着想要站稳却不停踩空的鸣人叹了口气，素色人影一个瞬身便直接将其带上了对岸。  
然而上岸后的鸣人依然没有好到哪里去，身旁的拄力一撤走竟又一屁股摔坐在了地上。  
不过这一摔倒像是把他摔醒了似的，只见那仰坐在地上的橘黄色人影突然嘶开牙，翻起了白眼，整个脑袋在以匪夷所思的速度变红到让人看着都觉得烫的同时，还一边往后挪着屁股一边用手指着面前的佐助破音道“你你你你你做什么！！！！！！”  
看着鸣人头顶升起的那团小型蘑菇云逐渐在空气中扑散开来，站在一旁的素色人影如同看戏般环起了手，丝毫不忌讳地接着说到“同意还是不同意。”  
“我……我、你…”  
仿佛意识到了要让此刻的鸣人对这一问题给出一个明确的答复显然不太现实，素色人影略显不耐地再次补充到“点头或者摇头总会吧？”  
在经过一个长达七、八秒的反射弧过后，整个脑袋依然红得像块烙铁似的橘黄色人影似懂非懂地点了点头。  
然而，这个动作对于鸣人来讲只是回答刚才那个问题反应过慢的表现，而对于佐助来说，则完全变成了另外一种含义。  
“……”静默了一小会儿后，一直将双手环在身前的素色人影终于松开了臂腕，看着对面地上的鸣人一字一句敷陈到“既然做好了决定就没有返还的余地。”  
没等鸣人反应过来这句话的含义，佐助又接着开口到“之后你照旧先回木叶，我还要再回趟音忍村把事情处理掉…”说到这，素色人影顿了顿到“卡卡西也好纲手也罢，告诉他们我三天后会回去……就这样。”  
话音一落，站在面前的人倏地就没了踪影。  
“……”  
一只半大的小鸟啾叫着飞到了像石块般僵着的鸣人头上，在左右偏了偏脑袋后，被一声突然响彻树林的嚎叫吓得差点掉在了地上。  
“开玩笑…的吧？！刚刚是不是搞错了什么啊————————————？！！！”


	69. Chapter 69

三天的时间说长不长说短不短，却足够鸣人用含糊其辞避重就轻的表达方式告诉纲手和卡卡西佐助要回村的决定。  
看着鸣人那副冒着虚汗眼神游移的模样，纲手虽曾觉得可疑但也没作过多询问，毕竟佐助答应回木叶的消息给人的震撼要远远大于其它。  
出于木叶对于这次宇智波一族遗孤回归的重视，三天后，纲手派出了卡卡西专程前往音忍村将其迎回。  
而负责在村子里迎接的这头……  
“我说…你们就不能快点吗，要是他们先到了可怎么办啊！”走在前头的井野回转过身来，扶起腰朝后方一干不紧不慢的家伙喊到。  
“急什么，卡卡西老师派来报信的忍鹰不也才刚到吗，他们两个现在顶多才到火之国境内而已。”打了个实实在在的哈欠，将两手枕在脑袋后的鹿丸随口抱怨到“啊啊～接人什么的果然麻…”  
“哟西！！我决定了！！”一声呐喊突然打断了鹿丸的牢骚，不用回头也知道这种充满干劲又热血过头的声音绝对是走在后一排的洛克李发出来的“等佐助君回来以后，我一定找机会和他切磋一次！”  
像是在脑袋里设想了一下和佐助的对战场景，李激动难耐地捏起了拳头，兴奋得连双眼都快要冒出火光。  
“哼～不只是你，我也想和他较量一下试试。”说完，走在倒数第二排班次中的犬冢牙低下头，朝着身旁的白色忍犬招呼到“你说是吧，赤丸？”  
回应他的则是赤丸一声响亮的吠答。  
“就算是打架，也必须遵守好次序一个一个来，这才是规矩。”整个脸几乎都被墨镜、衣领和帽檐全部遮住的志乃也不忘在一旁凉飕飕地来上一句。  
“我说你们几个，能不能不要成天就想着打架，佐助君好不容易才答应回来，现在最要紧的是想办法让他赶快适应这里才对！”  
对樱的话表示赞同的佐井，不忘在一旁适时地补充到“这个我有在书上看到过，‘当朋友因为生活环境的变化而缺乏安全感的时候，应当体贴周到地对其进行全方位的悉心呵护’。”  
“额…你还在看那些…书啊…哈哈…”  
正当樱不知该对佐井这些不着边际的社交技巧摆出什么样的表情才好时，一直环着手臂走在队伍最前头的纲手突然发话了。  
“总而言之，这次佐助回村是以宇智波一族功臣而不是叛忍的身份回来的，从今往后他就是木叶的一份子了，我知道你们多少会有些生疏，但务必要像从前那样和他好好相处，以后你们就是以性命相交的同伴了。”  
“是！”众人异口同声地回到。  
“呀～但还真是没想到他能愿意回来，我看这还得多亏了鸣人。”  
不停往嘴里丢着薯片的丁次难得愿意闲下来说句话，而正是这句话，让走在队伍最后面一直在降低着自身存在感的橘黄色人影全然不觉地颤抖了一下。  
“就是说啊，想到他那张万年冰山脸居然肯答应回木叶，我就觉得太阳从来都不是打东边出来的。”走在宁次身后的天天随声附和了起来。  
“但是说老实话虽然以前一直觉得他很帅，不过现在想想，能跟他搭得上调的女生可能都还没出生。”一边耸着肩一边感叹着的井野如是说到。  
“嘛…硬要说的话，我觉得这世上能跟佐助君配对的大概也就只有鸣人了。”满脸笑容的佐井突然用他那平铺直叙的声音半开玩笑地说出了自己的观点。  
这句话一出口，走在队伍最后的橘黄色人影忽然就全身僵硬了起来，不仅眼白增多瞳孔缩小，就连其走路的姿势也开始变得同手同脚。  
然而除此以外，前面的那票人在听了佐井的话后却没有一个露出丝毫震惊的表情，反而像是在聊天气般展开了一段令鸣人感到毛骨悚然的对话。  
“我从很早以前就这么觉得了，亏我之前还那么喜欢佐助君，现在看来不是完全没盼头吗。”  
听完春野樱的话，一粒汗珠划过了鸣人的后脑。  
“放弃吧樱，我看鸣人那家伙和佐助之间的羁绊没人能插的进去。”如此说到的井野还状似无奈地摇了摇头。  
两粒汗珠划过了鸣人的后脑…  
“啊啊～原来他们是这样的关系啊，俗话说得好‘只有傻瓜才治得了冰山’真的是一点都没错。”天天话音刚落，井野、樱还有红着脸的雏田就不约而同地点了点头。  
｢……为…什么连雏田也…｣  
三粒汗珠划过了鸣人的后脑！  
“什么啊，我还以为只有我一个人是这么认为的，原来你们都是这么想的啊。”牙略显惊讶的声音从前面传了出来。  
“事事光看表面是不够的，他俩的关系我完全可以理解。”一直闭着眼没说话的宁次终于也给出了一句中肯的评价。  
“这也是一种青春！！”  
“恩～恩～”像是得出了最终的结论，李话音一落，众人就如同达成了共识般全体点头称是。  
“……”  
成排的汗珠从后脑勺上奔涌而下，鸣人僵直的身体化为了风中的一块灰石，随着‘噼啪’一声脆响，龟裂成了无数的齑粉。  
「竟然……连纲手婆婆…也…」


	70. Chapter 70

一只鹰在木叶上方滑翔了半圈后拍打着翅膀朝远处飞去，远远的已经可以看见两道身影正慢慢朝这边走来。  
早在一刻钟前，纲手就已经带着所有人抵达了木叶村的大门前，之后便是在那一干此起彼伏的交谈声中，单手扶着腰耐心地等候在原地。  
“来了。”  
直至看见两个有些模糊的身影出现在自木叶大门延伸而出的那条石板路的尽头，纲手才适时地出声将所有人的视线都引向了前方。  
………………  
“哟，大家都到齐啦。”  
就在卡卡西眯笑着用短促的语气和众人打招呼时，另外一个素色身影也随之站定在了所有人的前方。  
还是一张没有任何表情的脸，但却意外的没有多少陌生的感觉，毕竟从小到大都是这一副面庞，只要没有那股不曾为他们所见的狠绝和麻木，这个人就依旧是七班从前的宇智波佐助。  
从一开始的略有忐忑到此刻的全然心安，虽然没有用言语特意表达，但是所有人对于‘记忆中’那个佐助的回归，都表现出了充分的欣喜和接纳。  
就在这时，一直站在原地的纲手忽然走上前，在与素色人影较量气场般地对视了一会儿后，突然伸右手一把按住了对方的脑袋，并在一干人等惊得下巴都快要砸到脚背上的情况下大肆地对其进行蹂躏。  
“你这臭小子终于愿意给我回来了，啊？”  
五代目火影一边恶意赌气般地说着，一边用力不停揉按着那头稍显刺手的黑发。  
其事发之突然、手劲之大，连明明要比她高好几公分的佐助都只能带着一脸错愕的表情被揉按得微伏下头，险些站不住脚。  
揉着揉着，一向性情直爽的纲手似乎终于满意了一般，又转怒为笑到“呵呵…欢迎回来，佐助。”  
说完便爽快地收回手，无视素色人影那抿着嘴角脸颊挂汗的懵然表情，转回身朝门口那群东倒西歪堪堪将脱开的下巴强行归位的家伙宣布到“哟西！大家一起回去庆祝一下！”  
“……话说回来，鸣人那小子跑哪去了？刚刚半路上还在怎么一转眼人就不见了。”视线在四周来回搜寻了两遍都没看见那个橘黄色人影，纲手奇怪地挑起一边眉毛喃喃到“佐助都回来了那家伙还在干什么，平常喊得最响的不就是他吗…”  
“可能是刚才被开玩笑开得太过火，羞愤难当的跑了。”一旁始终笑立不动的佐井直球地回了这么一句。  
微微愣了愣神，纲手皱起眉头咋了下舌“嘁，那小子…算了不管他，我们先回去吧。”说着，便招呼起眼前的一帮人带着表情略显困窘外加头上还翘着一小撮毛的佐助打道回府。  
然而从方才起就一直像看戏般站在一旁的银发上忍却是无动于衷，在看着所有人都跟了上去之后，仍旧保持着歪歪斜斜的姿势杵立在原地。  
“……”  
随着前方那票人越走越远，不多时，一个素色人影兀自从其身后踱了出来，而卡卡西也是头都不回地直接调侃到“不惜用影分身单独留下来是想找老师谈心吗，佐助君？”  
沉默了几秒后，背对着他而站的素色人影才缓缓开口到“卡卡西…那家伙在哪？”  
“嘶～”像是有些为难似地吸了口气，卡卡西叹声到“一回来就给我出难题吗…”  
抽出叉在裤袋里的右手用单指挠了挠颧骨，银发上忍回过头，将那根挠痒的手指越过左肩指向了身后的佐助讨价还价到“之后你可得请我吃拉面喏。”


	71. Chapter 71

木叶某处被灌木和鹅卵石浅滩围绕的开阔水塘边，一只披着蓝色坎肩，比常人都要大上两三倍的巨型红色蛤蟆正眯缝着眼莫名地看着同样蛙蹲在它身前，不停用两只手来回搓揉自己那头乱糟糟头发的橘黄色人影。  
“所以说…把我叫出来到底是有什么事啊，鸣人？”  
“就是…”  
虽然停下了手上的动作，但橘黄色人影那带着颤音的嗓门和与某种情况下极其类似的表情，不禁让蛤蟆吉爱莫能助地脱口到“话说在前头，就算是我也没有办法帮你治便秘。”  
“不是啦！！！”  
只用了一秒就反应过来的鸣人抓狂地奋起抬头反驳，谁知却一头撞在了蛤蟆吉的下巴上，硬是把优秀的蛤蟆一族下代接班人撞成了忧伤的抬头四十五度角。  
“……那到底是有什么事啊？”低回头抬起前爪慢动作地揉了揉下巴，蛤蟆吉实在是想不通地开口到。  
“那个…”像是下定决心般地咽了咽口水，鸣人突然眯细起双眼凑上前小声地问到“你有没有碰到过……那种情况？”  
“那种情况？”  
见对方疑惑地重复了一遍，橘黄色人影还颇有深意地微微点了点头。  
这一下弄得蛤蟆吉也有些心痒，不禁好奇地凑近了几分，略带认真地追问到“那种情况…是哪种情况？”  
“就是…”  
只见橘黄色人影忽然将自己握拳的右手举到了他和蛤蟆吉的脑袋中间，紧接着其上的那根小拇指就一枝独秀地竖了起来。  
“……”  
不知为何，蛤蟆吉的头上隐隐出了层薄汗。  
而就在这时，随着嘭地一声炸响，一个人头毫无预兆地冲破顿起的白烟近距离地凑到了他们脸旁。  
“你们两个鬼鬼祟祟地在干嘛！”  
“哇啊啊啊！！！”  
被吓到的橘黄色人影直接原地蹦起，整个人一股脑地死死扒在了对面蛤蟆吉的脑袋上。  
而视野被完全遮蔽的蛤蟆吉也只能一边挂着汗一边出声抗议到“你挡着我什么都看不见了鸣人。”  
“你也用不着吓成这样吧。”  
待烟雾慢慢散去后，鸣人这才发现那个此刻正弓着背叉着腿蹲在一旁的人不是卡卡西又是谁。  
强自镇定地翻爬过身一屁股坐在了蛤蟆吉的背上，橘黄色人影松了口气地喃喃到“原来是卡卡西老师啊…”  
然而还没等他把跳到喉咙管的心脏吞回到肚子里，就看见卡卡西突然对着自己身后的某处招了招手“我的任务算是完成了哦。”  
｢哒｣——伴随着一声从背后传出的戛然而止的脚步声，橘黄色人影眼眶底下顿时有三条黑线倾泻而下。  
正当鸣人睁着一对只有瞳孔缩成了绿豆大小的眼睛，慢慢僵直起后背想要努力转回头时，蛤蟆吉却抢先将脑袋转了过来。  
「这家伙…居然回来了？」  
裸石嶙峋的浅滩上，素色人影单手叉着腰随意站在那里，一双毫无波澜的眼睛却是直直地看着这边。  
“你、你回来啦～佐助...”第一个音就起高了八度的鸣人一边淌着虚汗，一边控制不住地开始眼颤。  
然而对方对于橘黄色人影的表现却没有多大的反应，只是几不可见地偏了偏头，用最正常不过的语气问到“你们在这种地方吵什么？”  
不知道是不是事先约好了，那边厢的卡卡西突然一挥手径自说到“我还得去抢味增茄子，先走一步。”  
紧跟着这边身下的蛤蟆吉也接口道“我也是，蛤蟆龙还等着我回去吃饭。”  
随后就是不约而同的两声嘭响，白烟过后，橘黄色人影以盘腿坐在蛤蟆吉背上的姿势，重重地一屁股落在了地上…  
用力地咽了第二口唾沫，鸣人继续扭着头，脸冒黑线地看着身后不到五步远的佐助。  
“你…”  
素色人影刚起了个音，坐在地上的橘黄色人影就如同全身通电般寒毛集体炸开。  
“…连聚餐都不知道么白痴。”  
“……嗨？”狂冒的虚汗一下止住，鸣人所有自发不自发的动作全都定格在了原地。  
微微叹了口气，素色人影当真转过身开始往回迈起了步“再不快点过去连渣都不剩。”  
木纳地眨了两下双眼，鸣人对于目前的状况还是完全反应不能。  
直到走出了一大段距离后也没发现身后有人跟上来的迹象，素色人影头疼地再次转回身，略带鄙弃地喊到“还在磨蹭什么？吊车尾的。”  
“唔……啊！！”这一次倒像是终于把脑袋里断路的线给接了起来，鸣人猛地一个跃起，下意识地就冲着转身而走的素色人影追了上去“等、等一下啊，佐助～”  
………………  
变得空无一人的水塘旁，午后的阳光依然在池水中静谧地流淌。


	72. Chapter 72

那之后，鸣人一路跟着佐助七弯八拐的来到目的地后才发现，这次的聚会地点依旧是那家万年不变的烤肉店。  
正当他不自觉地眯缝起眼开始回忆上一次在这里吃烤肉是谁请得客又是为了什么时，佐助不咸不淡的话音适时地将其打断。  
“你还在等什么，快点进去。”  
低头看了眼离门两步远的自己，明明所处的位置要更接近那扇木质拉门的佐助反而侧过身退到了一旁，将整个门口的位置都让了出来。  
“……？”  
不明所以地将目光从对方的脸上转移到木门的拉手上，橘黄色人影纵然觉得奇怪但也并没有多想，抬脚上前一步，直接便伸手将木门拉向了一旁。  
霎时间，烤肉的喷香和嘈杂的人声就像在密闭的陶罐中找到了一个通风口般争先恐后地迎面袭来，还未等鸣人看清隔间里的状况，耳畔传来的一小声嘭响就又将他的注意力拉回到了身旁。  
只见上一刻还站着素色人影的地方此刻已只剩下一小股缭绕的白烟。  
“……”鸣人刚下意识地张了张嘴，隔间里春野樱的声音就如同炸弹般地丢了出来。  
“我说——鸣人！！你刚刚跑哪里去了！佐助君都已经被我们接回来了，现在就等你一个了！！”  
“呃…呀，但是刚刚…唔…！”后半句话在目光触及到隔间内那个端坐在宽桌右侧居中位置上的素色人影时，被鸣人硬生生地咽了回去。  
「……佐助那家伙，什么时候开始也喜欢用影分身了。」  
“还站着发什么呆，赶紧找位置坐下来。”背对门口而坐的纲手也转过了头，出声提醒着正一脸呆愣的鸣人。  
“…哦！”回过神来连忙应了一句，橘黄色人影一边踏进屋内土间，一边反手将身后的木门拉上，在弯腰将鞋子脱掉以后，找准了一个空位便三步并作两步地迈了过去。  
“……”说是说找位置坐，其实也只剩下这最后一个空位，当鸣人刚把屁股放到那张淡蓝色的软垫上时，从右手边就忽地飘来了一句让人听着就火大的话。  
“动作太慢了，万年垫底。”  
「（￣皿￣╬）！…刚刚不就是你带的路嘛！」  
脑门上青筋直跳地看向身旁正闭目环胸、坦然自若的素色人影，那副雷打不动的模样莫名地让鸣人佩服起他的适应能力来。  
转眼再看周围的那些人。  
……闲聊的闲聊，烤肉的烤肉，喂狗的喂狗，看黄皮小说的看黄皮小说，也是完全没有因为缺席五年的佐助突然回归而感到有丝毫的不自在。  
「这边这帮也不简单啊。」随着嘴角下拉的弧度越来越大，橘黄色人影扁着双眼注视着桌边这群我行我素的家伙，不禁在心里如是‘赞叹’到。  
“你给我等一下啊丁次！”一声略带不满的女声将所有的目光都引向了长桌的左端“还没开始你怎么就吃上了！”  
原本在往烤盘里不停铺着烤肉的井野，在看见自己辛辛苦苦烤好的五块肉排被丁次以惊人的速度一口气全部塞进嘴里后，终究是没忍住地喊了出来。  
“有什么关系，反正早晚都是要吃的。”说完，丁次一抹嘴，将筷子又伸向了其它铁盘上的烤肉。  
“喂！？我都说等一下了！！鹿丸！你也说他两句啊！”  
“没用的，他一吃就停不下来了。”坐在一旁懒散地撑着脑袋的鹿丸一脸习以为常地摆了摆手。  
“哈～～～”一声冗长的哈气声伴随着瓷杯敲击在桌面上的嗵响一下打断了就快要越过桌面‘挺身而出’的井野。  
原来是从刚才起就一直默不作声的纲手正怀抱着一大瓶不知从哪儿摸出来的清酒，一个人就着一个小小的白色酒盅，在桌头忘我地自斟自饮着。  
“管他的管他的~”闭着眼露出满脸过瘾神情的五代目火影一边叫嚷着，一边又将自己的酒杯斟满了起来。  
「额…就已经喝上了！？」  
坐在桌边的鸣人无力地看着已经完全放开了的火影，深刻地认识到了上梁不正下梁歪的至理。  
而随着第二杯酒下肚，情绪也跟着一道高涨起来的纲手忽然就将手中的酒瓶举过了头顶，对着在场的所有人大声招呼到“小的们！尽情地开吃吧，今天我请客！”  
接收到了此等‘命令’的一干人几乎全体喜形于色地道了句「多谢款待～」，之后便兴致勃勃地将注意力都集中在了面前滋着油的烤肉上。  
「嘛~算了。」  
被气氛带动得也懒得再去管这些有的没的的鸣人转回头，抓起木筷撸起袖子就像要冲锋陷阵般地对着第七班这边喊了句“哟西！我们也来开动吧！”  
随后便朝着铁盘里离自己最近的一块烤肉插了下去…  
然而出乎意料的是，就在筷子抵进烤肉表层的一瞬间，从旁竟然伸出了另一双筷子也正好钉在了这块烤肉上。  
“诶…！？”  
橘黄色人影怔愣地将目光往旁边一转，和他动作相当，甚至连侧脸的角度都一模一样的素色人影就闯入了他的视野。  
沉默地对视了两秒，素色人影忽然一抽手，整块肉就被他以迅雷不及掩耳的势头带进了碗里。  
落空的筷头因收力不及，重重地戳在了铁板上，错失目标的鸣人只能哑张着嘴，恸切地看着身旁的佐助目不斜视、堂哉皇哉地将那块烤肉送进了自己嘴里。  
“…#*%^%#^”  
暗自磨牙了半晌才终于将这口气咽下，鸣人噗地从鼻孔中喷出两团怒气，重又转回头抬起筷子对着另一块烤肉插了下去。  
可惜天不随人愿，就在筷头即将碰触到肉面的一瞬间，那块焦香的烤肉竟然带着残影从右边再次消失。  
“？！！”  
当手中的筷子第二次重重敲击到铁板上的同时，脑内已经铃声大作的鸣人顶着满脑门的十字青筋，头也不抬地反手就要去夹趴在旁边的第三块烤肉。  
谁知他才刚刚调转筷头，那块被纳为目标不到一秒的烤肉也风风火火地消失在了铁盘上。  
「好快！！」  
绷不住在心里惊叫了这么一句，橘黄色人影甩过头看向身旁的家伙，却见他已将一个空空如也的碗碟放回到了桌面上…  
「这边也好快！！！」  
如临大敌般地用力咽了口唾沫，鸣人不死心地撇回头又反复尝试了两三次……终于，在这看得见吃不着的巨大精神折磨下，彻底放开了忍字道义。  
“你这混蛋想找茬啊！！”  
在场的其他人只看到那个原本在座位上坐得好好的橘黄色人影突然张牙舞爪地朝身旁的素色人影挥舞起了木筷，紧接着电光火石的一下，素色人影竟也举起了手中的筷子一把将那双在他面前胡乱飞舞的木筷给架了起来。  
“是我该问你想干嘛吧，吊车尾的。”  
“你这混蛋把我的肉全都抢光了~~！！”如是喊着的鸣人，抓狂得连舌头都飞舞了起来。  
“哪个地方写了是你的肉。”相较于橘黄色人影的变形走样，素色人影倒是一派裕裕如常。  
“你想干架啊！！”咬牙切齿地一头撞上对方的脑门，鸣人一副打算豁出去的模样。  
“正合我意~”将抵过来的脑门用力给顶了回去，被挑起战意的佐助说出口的话竟也参上了少许发力点味道。  
就这样，一黄一紫两道人影坐在位置上，头顶着头满脸狂放地互相较着劲，就连那两双夹在一起的筷子都有些承受不住力道地发出了咯吱咯吱的脆响。  
一旁看见这一幕的春野樱‘哐’地一下一拍桌面，第一时间就露出了一张罗刹脸恶声呵斥到“混账！！你给我差不多一点啊鸣人～～！！”  
“诶？…是我的错吗！？”  
………  
「总觉得有点让人怀念啊~」  
抬头看了眼那边吵闹不休的三人，卡卡西将目光又转回到了手中的《亲热动力》上。  
就在这时，玄关处的拉门忽然被人从外拉了开来，出现在门口的，是正微微喘着气的静音。  
“纲手大人！”  
正豪饮得不可开交的纲手听到这一声后，意犹未尽地把酒瓶放了下来，有些晕眩眩地回过头，打了个酒嗝才应到“嗝…什么啊，静音啊？”  
仿佛是发生了什么棘手的事情一般，站在门口的静音连鞋也没脱就直接踏进隔间，朝着纲手所在的位置小跑了过来。  
灰黑色人影甫一站定在纲手面前就迫不及待地弯下身对其耳语了起来。  
而原本眉眼间还有些醉意的五代目火影在听完了静音的话后，竟突然清醒得像是换了个人般地脱口到“你说什么？！”  
一句质问把本就安静下来的隔间弄得更加寂静无声，而身为当事人的静音却只是弯腰站在一旁，颇为严肃地点了点头。  
“……我知道了。”  
闭目将还捻在手中的酒杯放回到桌面上，纲手站起身对着在场的其他人嘱咐到“我有事要先离开一下，你们继续。”  
“发生了什么事吗？”坐在一旁的鹿丸有些警觉了起来。  
“…没有，不是什么大事。”  
说完，纲手转过身便带着向所有人鞠了一躬的静音离开了隔间。  
“……”  
“总感觉有些奇怪呐。”看着那扇被再次拉上的木门，牙喃喃地开口念叨了一句。  
“嗯。”其斜对桌的洛克李也不禁重重地点了点头。


	73. Chapter 73

“明天见了～牙！”  
“哦~”  
看着站在路口挥手告别的两人长出了口气，佐助终于久违地再次感受到了耳根清净的弥足珍贵。  
要说为什么的话…本身一顿饭从下午三点吃到晚上十点就已经超出常理，结果回程途中，队伍里的那几个奇葩更是别出心裁，明明滴酒未沾却偏偏像醉鬼一样搭着肩揽成一排，统一迈着翘上天的步伐在大街上上演魔音穿耳。  
「简直像白痴一样…」  
拧着眉毛再次叹了口气，佐助完全理解到这帮家伙会折腾的能力相比当年绝对有增无减。  
好在即使加上卡卡西，现在也只剩下他们最后五个人了。  
“佐助君的住处应该在下个路口拐弯就到了。”再次行进起来的队伍中，从前排传来了樱的声音。  
“不过纲手婆婆也真是偏心，居然找了个那～么大的房间给佐助。”不知道是为了表现不满还是为了表现出房间真的很大，鸣人说着这句话的时候还特意拉长了半个语调。  
“嘛，佐助君才刚回来，生活方面必须得对他照顾周全才行。”  
“…嗯～话是这么说没错…”被佐井颇为认真地当面阐明了一番，鸣人只能讪讪地瞥了眼后排的佐助，随即将双手枕在了自己的后脑勺上。  
与此同时，一旁的卡卡西也有意无意地朝走在身旁的素色人影看了一眼，仿佛是想看看被如此谈论着的佐助会有什么样的反应。  
“……”  
前方路口将至，樱忽然又把头给转了过来“佐助君，住址已经记下了吧，真的不用我们送你到门口吗？”  
“有门牌就够了。”  
“这样啊…”  
没有作任何停顿，素色人影依旧踏着自己的步伐从前排驻足下来的三人之间穿过，随后径自朝着右面的路口拐了进去。  
然而过了半晌，身后四人的脚步声却迟迟没有响起。  
“要是有什么需要的话，不用客气直接来找我们～”樱抬高的声音再次远远传了过来。  
………………  
房子在一幢木质板楼的顶层……说是顶层，其实加上天台总共也就三层。  
拧开那只因生锈而发出轻微咯响的门把，素色人影迈进房门的瞬间，脸上不经意露出了异样的神色。  
“……”  
整个房间陈设虽然简单，但却如同一个复制品般将记忆中往昔住所的模样完整地还原了出来。  
“…哼……还真是煞费苦心。”回想起纲手将钥匙丢过来时的故弄玄虚，素色人影意味不明地轻嗤了一声。  
将手中的钥匙和腰后的草雉置放在邻门的台子上，佐助在换下鞋子步入室内的同时，视线不自觉被那张临窗木桌上端立着的茶色相框给吸引了过去。  
…………  
屋外忽然轻浅地响起了几声虫鸣，推动着满室的静默缓缓流淌了起来。  
只见立于室内的素色人影默然抬步，在沿着阳台落地门的夹道绕过床沿后，缓缓来到了那张临窗的木桌前。  
月光自窗棂间斜斜地洒落进来，映着桌面上相框内的照片影影绰绰。  
照片上，一个银发上忍正笑得满脸无奈地用手按抚住一黑一黄左右两个互看生厌的脑袋，而站在他身前的粉色头发女孩，却像是全然不知其头顶飞舞的眼刀般笑得既满足又投入。  
也不知道是哪个家伙擅自将照片放在这里的，这么一张照片，加上这么一个房间，确实会让人有种时空错位的感觉。  
“……”  
神情被掩没在室内昏暗中的素色人影缓缓抬手抚上了相框的一角，随后却毫无预兆地，将其轻轻扣倒在了满桌的清辉上……


	74. Chapter 74

灯火通明的主楼办公室内，环形玻璃窗的外围早已陷入了一片漆黑，背手而立的五代目火影则站在这片犹如镜像般的窗前，静静地注视着外侧那片空无一物的暗沉。

“火影大人。”

随着一声听上去不是很真切的声音响起，一个带着白色狸猫面具的黑影出现在了火影办公室内。

“怎么样了？”转身看向这名前来汇报的暗部队员，纲手紧凑地出声询问到。

“已经抓到了。”

“很好，辛苦了。”走回到办公桌后的纲手慢慢坐定了下来“有弄清楚这个人的身份和这次潜入的目的吗？”

“十分抱歉，暂时还没有确认下来，不过不排除是雇佣兵的可能。”

“雇佣兵吗…”抵着下巴沉思了一会儿，纲手忽然坐起身严肃地吩咐到“马上派人对潜入者进行拷问，有必要的话叫伊比喜来接手，无论如何要把这个人的身份和目的全部给我查清楚！”

“是！”

正当披着斗篷的暗部成员准备起身离去之时，坐在办公桌后的纲手却像是心血来潮般再次出声将其叫住“对了，最开始是在什么地方发现那家伙的？”

………………

夜色渐深，连一向不绝于耳的虫鸣都渐渐变得稀松了起来。

自那名前来汇报情况的暗部离去已有大半个小时的时间，桌面上的那杯清茶也早已不再腾出袅袅白烟，然而木叶的五代目火影却依旧交握着双手坐在桌边，一副陷入沉思的模样。

「为什么会这么巧合？」

这个问题自她听了那名暗部队员的回答后就一直在脑海中萦绕不去，这种感觉没有明确的指向性，但却像是一根卡在肉里的细刺般让她无法释怀。

拧着眉毛不自觉地叹了口气，一阵纸页抖动的响声却不期然传入了纲手的耳中。

睁开眼循声望去，原来是堆放在桌边的一份文件有几页不小心滑落到了桌沿外。

下意识地伸手想将那几页垂挂在桌边的纸张翻叠回去，却不料还未碰触到边角，那份文件竟突然从夹钉处自行脱开，哗啦一声散落了一地。

“呃…”

其中就有一张文件恰好飘落到了纲手的脚边，而粘贴在那面纸张上的寸大相片让她瞬间意识到，这份文件正是佐助回村后用于重新登记上忍者名册所需的资料……

“怎么回事，这种感觉…”僵在原地的纲手脸色变得有些难看，在犹豫了几秒后，终于像是下定了决心般猛地站起身，一拳擂在了身前的桌面上“静音！去把卡卡西找来！马上！！”


	75. Chapter 75

｢嗑嗑｣两声敲门声打断了站在桌边正准备俯身审视图纸的纲手。  
“进来。”  
话音一落，办公室那扇茶色木门就被应声推开，只见卡卡西动作麻利地走进了屋内，在反身将木门带上后，便迈开步子走到了正中央的办公桌前，低缓却不失恭敬地出声到“找我有什么事吗？纲手大人。”  
“抱歉，这么晚还把你叫过来。”单手叉着腰将俯低的身子挺直了起来，五代目火影略带歉意地看向了前方的卡卡西。  
“没什么～ 反正今天晚上也已经被那帮家伙弄到睡意全无了。”  
“好像闹得很厉害啊。”  
“还好吧。”  
看到对面的卡卡西讪笑着说出这句话，纲手也不难想象这次聚会到底闹到了何种程度。  
脸上尽管露出了一幅拿那帮家伙没办法的神情，五代目火影的嘴角却还是不自觉地微弯了起来。  
“言归正传…我今天叫你来是有件事情想听听你的看法。”稍微正了正色的纲手将话题又转了回来。  
“发生什么事了吗？”联想起下午在店里纲手的突然离席，卡卡西直接将心底的疑问抛了出来。  
“今天有个胆子挺大的家伙潜进了我们村子里，不过现在已经被暗部的人给抓住了，身份和目的暂时还没有查清楚，但是…”  
“有什么不对劲吗？”  
“诶，你来看看这个。”原本抱臂站在办公桌后的纲手忽然微弯下腰，伸手朝桌面摊开的木叶地图上的某处稳稳地一指“这就是最初发现那家伙的地方。”  
上前一步同样微低下头的卡卡西在看见纲手所指的地图上的那块区域后，表情略微有了丝改变“……如果我没记错的话，这块地方应该是宇智波一族的旧址。”  
“没错。”说着，纲手又将左手边那份佐助的登记资料放到了图纸的上方，同时还用笔在地图上把属于宇智波旧址的那块区域给圈画了出来，之后便抬起头，定定地看着面前的银发忍者问到“…卡卡西，你怎么看？”  
“......您是想说，在佐助回村的当天就有不明身份的人想要潜入被误以为还存在的宇智波旧宅吗？”抬眼看向桌对面的五代目火影，卡卡西敛声回到。  
“我知道这么说可能会有些牵强，但是……那种感觉又出现了。”如是说着的纲手早已掩饰不住满脸的担忧，声音也跟着越发沉重了起来“我恐怕最近会有不好的事情发生。”  
话音一落，房间里顿时陷入了一片沉默，而站在桌前的银发上忍也只是将目光再次投向了桌面上摊开的那份忍者资料，良久后才喃喃出声到“这次是佐助吗…”  
“……”  
又是一阵长久的沉默过后，卡卡西的表情忽然变得严肃了起来“如果真是这样的话…纲手大人，这次是紧急事态。”  
接收到纲手投过来的疑惑目光，卡卡西接着开口到“虽然现在还不知道这个人潜入木叶的目的是什么，但是我猜无外乎只有两个，一是查探…”说到这，卡卡西顿了顿“二是暗杀。”  
“先不说佐助本身就是代代拥有写轮眼的宇智波一族最后一人，光凭他在第四次忍者大战中可能使用过轮回眼这点，就足够引起其他各国忍者的觊觎。”  
听罢卡卡西的话，纲手像是若有所思般地抱起臂抵住了下巴“照你这么说的话……他在音忍村任职首领期间之所以要隐瞒身份难道就是为了这个？”  
微点了点头表示赞同后，卡卡西接着说到“今次抓到的这名潜入者应该只是来查探的而已，否则在毫无头绪的情况下只身一人前来暗杀就以为能得手的话，也太过草率了一点。”  
“也就是说，这个人只是来打前锋的？”  
“正是如此，而且…在接下来的几天内，恐怕还会有别国的忍者陆续找上门来。”  
“啧。”  
卡卡西的语速并不算快，而且可以说是井井有条，然而却将局势最恶劣的发展方向直接点明了出来，让纲手感到棘手异常。  
“不过相对于这些，我更担心木叶内部会出问题。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我记得在此之前，知道佐助会在今天回村的应该只有我们内部少数的一部分人，然而现在竟然有外来忍者在佐助回村的当天就潜进村子里来查探消息……这证明他们多少应该得到了一些情报。”  
“你是说我们木叶内部有人将消息泄露了出去？！”  
“…恐怕就是这样，虽然不知道这个人是出于什么目的，但唯一可以肯定的是，与那些外来忍者相比，这个隐藏在幕后的家伙对佐助来说才是最具有危险性的。”  
听完了卡卡西对这整件事情的分析后，脸上略有倦容的纲手撑着桌面缓缓坐到了身后的靠椅上。  
“看来这件事情有必要好好查个清楚了。”如是说到的纲手开始在脑海里对可疑的人物进行起了筛选。  
「……将消息泄露出去的，莫非是那家伙？」  
正当卡卡西也开始陷入沉思之时，双手交握着倚靠在鼻端前的五代目火影忽然开口到“这样下去不行，佐助再继续呆在村子里太危险了。”  
说着竟猛地站起身，从一旁的文件堆中抽出任务簿快速翻找了起来  
“我记得最近有接到过一个委托…”  
“您是打算…”  
“啊。”头也不抬地应了一声，纲手继续一目十行地翻阅着手中的任务簿。  
“……有了！”略显兴奋的声音引得一旁的卡卡西也不自觉将头探了过来。  
“……”  
“哦～这个看起来不错呢。”  
“对吧！”


	76. Chapter 76

一阵紧凑的闹铃声将旋绕在整个房间上空的沉眠睡意打乱。  
以右手斜伸进白底T恤下抓挠着肚皮的鸣人，在睁着双还睡意朦胧的眼睛慢慢挪腾到桌边一掌拍下桌上那只聒叫个不停的闹钟后，便转身将自己压在了一旁的矮板凳上。  
没有被护额归束起来的刘海散乱地到处耸拉着，下半身也只随意套了条褐色裤衩的木叶英雄撑着脑袋斜倚在桌边，刚巧打完了今天的第十五个哈欠。  
………………  
继又一次失去重心差点将脑袋砸到桌子上后，鼻端已经被四溢的喷香灌满的鸣人像是终于意识到了该要振作起精神。  
只见其慢动作地伸过手将桌上那碗泡面的纸盖彻底揭开，随后在一系列诸如咬开筷子，眯缝起眼，拉长下脸的连贯动作中，以连绵不断的唆面声拉开了今天第一顿早饭的帷幕。  
“嘶～～～～～～～～～～～～”  
｢当！｣  
一声石头敲击玻璃的脆响突然从身后的窗口处传来，堪堪停下唆面动作的鸣人奇怪地扭过头，脸上仍旧是一幅还没完全睡醒的超然物外。  
｢当！｣  
又是一声脆响传来，这次鸣人清晰地看到，一颗被玻璃无情拒绝的小石子带着满腔的愤懑消失在了窗外。  
好奇心轻松打败缠绕的睡意将眼皮完全撑开，随口将挂在外面的泡面全数吸进嘴里，鸣人反手放下碗筷，站起身，两步跳上床就打开窗户扒着窗檐向外张望了起来。  
奇怪的是，一番左右搜寻之后并没有看见任何可疑的身影，正当他抓着脑袋有些疑惑又有些迟疑地关上窗，打算将嘴里还没来得及吞下的泡面全数吞下之时，一张从屋檐上突然垂挂下来的脸啪叽一声就贴在了面前刚关好的玻璃窗上。  
“……”  
“……噗！！！”  
一根将咽没咽的泡面吓得一下走错了道，整根呛进了气管，在经过一番垂死的挣扎后，最终被鸣人以完整的姿态从鼻孔中喷了出来。  
好不容易摆脱那根被‘始乱终弃’的面条，鸣人立马四足并用地从床上爬到桌边，抬手胡乱地摸索到一盒不知道有没有过期的牛奶，一仰头便将其尽数灌进了嘴里。  
“不要紧吧？”  
倒吊在屋外目睹全过程的卡卡西缓缓地推开眼前那扇玻璃窗，慰问的语气很是和蔼可亲。  
“…哈……差点就以为要噎死了~”以失意体前曲的标准姿势跪趴在地上的鸣人，全身彰显着一股浓浓地劫后余生感。  
“嘛～看你这个样子应该是已经吃过早饭了。”  
虚笑着转移话题的卡卡西瞟了眼那根还黏在玻璃上默默流泪的面条，随后伸手扳住房檐一翻身，直接叉腿蹲在了窗框上。  
“时间刚刚好……收拾一下就跟我走吧，纲手大人要见你。”  
………………  
“当真不要吗？这可是难得可以直接成为上忍的机会。”  
跟随着卡卡西一路绕过主楼的环形走廊，纲手略微抬高的声音就从前方办公室那扇虚掩的木门内传了出来。  
“不需要。”  
紧接其后的声音如同阴沟里最顶尖的石头一般，雷打不动，硬臭味不消。  
“你小子可给我想清楚了。”  
纲手的话音一落，恰好走到门边的卡卡西也同时停下了脚步，那样子看上去仿佛就像在有意等待着对方的回答一般。  
抬头看了眼静立于身前的银发上忍，多少弄清楚了些情况的鸣人也配合着一并安静了下来。  
然而在一阵冗长的静默过后，从门缝内侧传出的却只有纲手一声无奈的叹息“我知道了…那就还以下忍的职级对你进行收编。”  
｢嗑嗑｣  
抢在鸣人的脑内反射神经之前，卡卡西象征性地敲了敲面前那扇虚掩的木门“纲手大人，人我已经带来了。”  
“啊，进来吧。”  
直到跟着银发上忍默默地走进房间站定到那张宽大的办公桌前，鸣人这才明白，刚才纲手之所以会叹着气做出那样的决断的原因。  
此刻，向一旁微撇着头随意站在房间中央的素色人影脸上尽管没有什么明显的表情，但是那双闭合的眼睛却是明确地表现出了拒绝的态度。  
还记得水月曾经说过，佐助最能表达出情绪的是他那双眼睛，如果一旦没有了表情连眼睛也闭上的话，那他整个人就像是断绝了和外界所有的联系一般，用通俗的话来讲，就是和死人没两样。  
虽然知道水月这话有一定的夸张成分，但是此时此刻，鸣人已经成功地从‘死人’佐助身上领会到了这句话的精髓所在。  
「…让这家伙直接升上忍吗？」  
内心陡然而生的不满直接导致上眼皮下降了三分之二，鸣人就用着这么一双眯系眼，带着有些嫉妒，有些不甘，却又微妙的有些怒其不争的复合式怨念斜盯着身旁那张死人脸。  
像是感受到了某种强烈的怨念，原本还侧着脸朝向一边的佐助忽然睁开双眼径直将视线瞥了过来。  
“……干什么。”  
整个隐村能用语调如此平缓的一句话，把和在小黑巷中作恶撞了现行的歹徒恐吓目击者时所用的语气处于同一段位的恶意值无差别清晰传递出来的，估计也就只有佐助了。  
“没什么…”嘴上回答得异常若无其事，橘黄色人影斜眼盯人的视线却没有收捡半分。  
像是没想到对方会给出这种反应的佐助一时间显得有些意外，准确点说，鸣人这种可以用大白天睁眼说瞎话来形容的上半边脸和下半边脸严重脱节的行为，让他产生出了些微的措手不及感。  
脸颊旁不由自主地渗出粒汗，一个略显困窘的神情隐隐浮现在了不自觉撇起嘴的素色人影脸上。  
古语有云，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，鸣人想提升自身忍者等级却又偏偏求而不得的怨念也不是一天两天积攒下来的。  
虽然曾经明确地表示过即使一辈子都当下忍也一定要成为火影，但是‘上忍’这个完全可以涵盖掉‘中忍’等级的名词，还是能轻而易举地激发出他内心最为‘惨痛’的回忆。  
此刻的面部表情忠实地还原着内心想法的鸣人，顶着双上下眼皮都快眯成平行线的眼睛正打算进一步释放漩涡式（氏）怨念的时候，一只不知道从哪伸出来的手突然一把揪住了他的耳朵。  
“好～痛痛痛痛痛！！！”左耳被一股提着向上的力道持续拉扯着，橘黄色人影有了种快要耳首分离的感觉。  
艰难地转动眼珠，以现有的唯一一种猎奇角度看向这只神秘右手的主人……没有任何悬念，是处于暴走状态下的春野家那孩子。  
“撒库拉酱？！你在干什么！？”奔涌而出的惊吓使得鸣人一向比较有质感的沙哑嗓音直接飙升成了清澈的少年音。  
“反~正你这耳朵长着也没用，不如我帮你扯掉算了！”近在咫尺的罗刹脸和咬牙切齿的流氓音，其恶意值要比佐助刚才那种的高出好几万倍“师傅叫了你那么多遍都没反应，别人在说话的时候给我集中注意力认真听啊混账！！”  
原来就在刚才，纲手已经把这次任务的主要内容简要地作了下说明，但是当她不经意间转过眼，将视线投放到那个站在办公桌前的橘黄色人影身上时，竟发现那家伙居然摆着一脸让人看了就想揍他的表情站在原地动也不动，几次尝试招魂未果，最后自然就由樱代为出手了…  
一时间，整间火影办公室都充斥着鸣人的惨呼和樱的叫骂，而在场的其它人竟都出奇统一地保持着睁一只眼闭一只眼的默契，诸如老僧入定、爱莫能助还有自作自受等这类的表情，被他们在脸上演绎得淋漓尽致。  
顺带一提，此刻甩手站在一旁的素色人影脸上的表情，是由二分之一的老僧入定，三分之一的自作自受，外加六分之一的爱莫能助组合而成。  
“可以了，樱。”  
以喊疼为主背景音的叱骂在仅差一步就能螺旋式地荡响整栋主楼时，被纲手不紧不慢地制止了下来。  
不解气地松开揪着鸣人耳朵的手，春野樱叉着腰站到一旁，从鼻孔中喷出了一股类似火车蒸汽般的怒意。  
与之相比，那个好不容易才从魔爪下脱离出来的橘黄色人影却只能带着小泪花颤巍巍地站在原地，两只手像捧刚出炉的包子般捧着自己还在泛红冒烟的左耳。  
无视鸣人那幅惨兮兮的模样，纲手接着对一些有关任务的事宜进行交代“总而言之，这次的任务由你们第七班接手，但是队长改由鹿丸来担任，李和宁次也会一道协助你们…”  
“诶…你们什么时候在这里的？！”由于某位屡教不改之人找死般的顶真式疑问句，纲手接下来要说的话又被全部覆盖了过去。  
“一直都在。”  
抱臂站在房间左侧的宁次头也不回地应了一句，与之一道的还有站在其左手边插着口袋闭目养神的鹿丸，和站在其右手边朝鸣人竖着大拇指亮出一口白牙的洛克李。  
而就在这几人一来一往的期间，坐在办公桌后被冷落的五代目火影眉梢已经开始轻微抽搐了起来。  
………………  
“混账东西！！”  
正挂着汗看向洛克李那颗闪亮牙齿的鸣人忽地被一记老拳当头锤爬在了地上，紧跟着后背就传来一阵被人用力来回踩踏的挤压感。  
“开什么玩笑我都跟你说了要认真听别人把话讲完你把老娘的话当耳旁风啊％＃＆＄￥＊＃…”再次暴走的春野樱骂起人来连断句都不带。  
除了对这种暴力踩踏戏码早已免疫的佐助和坐在办公桌后多少感到有些大快人心的纲手，房间里的其它人都像生怕会引起‘恶鬼’的注意一般连大气也不敢喘。  
看着此刻跟块抹布般被踩在樱脚下的鸣人，纲手恨铁不成钢地长出了口气，找了个较为舒服的姿势仰身靠进了身后的靠椅里。  
只见她撑起交叠的双手，缓缓开口道“嘛~算了，该说的我差不多也都说完了…你们还有什么问题吗？”  
一条瘫软的胳膊艰难地在办公桌前挥动了两下，示意着其主人还有问题要问。  
“说吧。”  
“为什么这次卡卡西老师不和我们一起？”顶着个硕大的鹅公包从地上翻身坐起，鸣人眯缝着眼睛，颇为认真地问到。  
“那是因为…”  
“抱歉抱歉，这几天我刚好有点事，所以就只好拜托鹿丸过来顶替我一下了。”一直站在众人身后的卡卡西适时接过纲手的话头简单地作了下解释。  
“那…佐井呢？从刚起就一直没看见他人。”将视线从笑得满脸歉意的卡卡西身上转回来，鸣人继续提出自己的疑问。  
“佐井他…”稍稍停顿了一下，纲手接着开口道“今早临时向我告了三天假，所以就不参与此次任务了。”  
“啊？”  
面对鸣人疑惑的眼神，原本还显得平心静气的纲手突然变得像是没有了耐心般抢话道“行了废话少说，你们一切听从鹿丸的安排，赶紧出发吧！”  
“呀~可是我还不清楚这次任务的内…好痛！等一下，你又在干什么了啦撒酷拉酱！？”  
“闭嘴！你给我乖乖跟上来。”  
耳朵被再次揪住的鸣人只能像螃蟹般侧着身子扑腾在春野樱的身后，而其它人也都选择性无视地纷纷跟了上去。  
“鸣人。”当橘黄色人影跌跌撞撞地被拖着走出门外时，纲手的声音却又突然从身后的办公室内传了出来“记住你答应我的事情。”  
“哈？”愣了两秒后，橘黄色人影才像是突然反应过来一般，信誓旦旦地回到“哦！就包在我身疼疼疼疼～～～撒酷拉酱你轻一点～…”


	77. 番外-暗流

“佐助被人盯上了。”  
坐在办公桌后的火影大人，表情尽管显得得有些异乎寻常，但声音还是一如既往的威严十足……包括在说这种会让人感到脑力不济的事情时。  
“虽然还没遭受到什么实质性的伤害，但暗部昨晚已经抓到了一个偷偷从别国潜进来的野忍…根据那家伙的口供，曾经的晓组织一员——宇智波佐助回归木叶这件事，已经私底下在五大国之间传开了。”  
说到这，仿佛是对其本人在这件事上的失策感到愤懑与不甘，火影大人原本搭放在桌面上的手，有些不受控制地攥紧了起来“宇智波一族遗孤外加拥有轮回眼的噱头，无论是从政治还是利益上来讲，这名野忍都仅仅只会是个开始。”  
这种情况听来的确是有些不妙，最起码让没有做过任何心理准备的我也产生出了一丝诧异和忧虑。  
但是回过头仔细想想，这一切似乎又全部都有迹可循……  
“……”  
至此，我那所剩无几的诧异也被一并转化为了让人五内不畅的忧虑，尽管只对‘笑’这个词反应敏捷的面部依然脱节地没能将其表现出来。  
“抛开这些暂且不提…”纲手大人的声音又适时地传了过来“有一点让我比较在意，直到昨天为止都还是属于我们木叶内部的绝密消息，为何会在时间和内容上走漏得如此彻底…”像是有意要制造一段空白般，火影大人顿了顿后缓缓开口道“佐井，你觉得呢？”  
“大概…是有人将消息故意泄露了出去。”  
“我也是这么认为的。”一如往常般的对话，却又实实在在地有着本质上的不同“那么…你有没有想到什么可能有关联的人？”  
“……”在沉默的间隙里，对视仿佛变成了对峙，脑内尽管已经有了一个朦胧的答案，但是最终张嘴脱出的却还是一句“没有。”  
“……是吗。”  
本已做好了被冷眼相待的准备，但是坐在桌对面的火影大人却只是微微叹了口气，然后也跟着沉默了下来。  
说老实话，像这样规整地站在一旁恭敬地等待命令，对我来说从来都不是一件难事，但此时此刻，由身体内部传导出的一种不协调，让我感到了前所未有的力不从心。  
“佐井。”打破沉默的依旧是孑然坐于桌边的五代目火影“无论如何，有一点我希望你能够明白…”如是说着的纲手大人，微垂的目光变得有些绵远“人和人之间的羁绊有时是会伴随着伤害的，缔结的羁绊越深，随之而来的伤害也就越大…这点，我想在加入第七班后看着鸣人一步步走到今天的你，是再了解不过的。”  
“……”  
“哈……抱歉，说了些无关紧要的话。”转折的话锋将满室的沉闷一扫而光，纲手大人的语气就如同刚刚的那段对话从未发生过一般“接下来的事情交给我就可以了。”  
“……我明白了。”转过身的那一刻，脑海里到底在想些什么其实连我自己也不清楚，但可能正是因为大脑没有发挥它本该有的决断作用，所以身体才得以依照最本能的意识作出它自己的选择。  
“火影大人，我有个不情之请。”当这句话脱口而出的时候，我的大脑就像是突然醒悟过来一般一下回到了主导权的位置上。  
真的很不妙……这种情况就如同自己的意愿和自己开了个玩笑，最后又把所有的烂摊子都丢回给了在现实中不得不背道而驰的自己。  
“嗯？是什么？”略带疑惑的声音已经在身后响起……  
虽然有些骑虎难下，但是打从刚才起，身体里那股不协调的感觉就好似烟消云散，取而代之的是一种说不清道不明的畅快与自然。  
大概，这就是鸣人一向有话直说、从来都不做会让自己感到后悔的事的原因吧。  
“…如果可以的话，接下来的几天内，您能不能暂时将我的日程空出来？”再次转回身正视那道探询的目光，既然都已经这样了，索性就一做到底吧。  
“…怎么？”  
“有些事情想要去确认一下。”有这么一幅偶尔能与内心感受相一致的拿手表情…貌似也不算太坏。


	78. Chapter 78

知道吗？夏日的多云，可是比晴空万里还要热出好几倍的天气。  
在阻挡阳光方面只能说是聊胜于无的云层在阻止地壳散热时却起到了超凡脱俗的效果，而那些从宏观角度来看缓慢游移在地表上的大块絮状阴影，也仅仅只是增加了一点视觉上的变幻效果而已。  
“好热～～～”被闷热和燥热交替消磨掉大半精力的橘黄色人影拖着沉重的步伐，缓慢行走在光秃的山岩上。  
“再坚持一下，马上就到林区了。”这么回应完鸣人后，走在最前方带队的鹿丸自己也忍不住仰起头，露出了一脸郁闷至极的表情“不过这天气也实在是热过头了一点吧…”  
就在鸣人麻木地继续以塌着肩膀的姿势走在脚下这段因高温而开始产生蜃景的山路上时，一道从斜后方传来的清冷声音，竟瞬间让他的感官恢复了几分清明“我说你们几个，从刚刚开始就一直在绕着这个山谷转，是打算好了要全景观光吗？”  
佐助的这么一句话，让鸣人后知后觉地注意到，尽管脚下没有走过重复的路段，但是这条山路没有被山壁遮挡的那一面却始终是一个由峭壁所围成的蓊郁山谷，而且就连视野的高低好像也不曾改变过。  
“你肯定是误会什么了，佐助君。”和宁次一起并排走在鹿丸身后的洛克李回过头，即认真又措词严谨地解释到“如果真像你说的那样，我觉得也一定是鹿丸队长有什么非这样做不可的理由。”  
“是么，那我能问一句是什么样的理由吗。”完全排除掉前种‘误会’的可能，佐助直接长驱直入地诘问到。  
“够了，李。”正待要张口的洛克李冷不丁被一旁的宁次出声制止了下来“交给队长来解释就好。”  
像是响应着这句话一般，走在前方一直没有任何表示的鹿丸终于将脚步停了下来……  
“没有啦~那种东西。”以自我揶揄又略带消极的口吻如是回答着，鹿丸扭过头，一幅伤脑筋的样子开口到“的确就像佐助说的那样，到目前为止我们一直都在绕着这个山谷打转，但是…”说到这，只见他从裤子口袋里摸出了一张类似书页般大小的纸朝身后的众人摊开示意道“我所拿到手的这份地图上面，路线就是这么画的。”  
被鹿丸举至脸旁的那张简易地图在正午阳光的反射下看起来稍显刺眼，但是其上标注着山谷的那块地方，用墨笔所描绘出的盘绕黑线还是清晰地呈现在了众人眼前。  
“…居然会有这么奇怪的地图。”凑上前眯眼盯着那张古怪地图的鸣人不禁喃喃出声到。  
“我也不想大热的天在这种地方兜圈子，但是上面既然都这么画了，那应该是有它的用意在里面…”余光状似不经意地瞥了眼最后排神情淡然的佐助，鹿丸转回头，隐隐叹了口气道“所以还是照着做比较好，以免到时候惹出什么不必要的麻烦。”  
“……”  
“接下来，要是没有什么问题的话我们就接着出发了。”  
鹿丸的话音刚落，一个与他懒散的语气形成鲜明对比的声音就紧跟着响了起来。  
“好的，队长！！我已经随时准备好了！！”敬了个标准的举手礼后又开始跃跃欲试地在原地垫步挥起了直拳，洛克李丝毫不介意已经无视他抬步向前的鹿丸和宁次，转过头朝一旁被热得走了形的鸣人响亮地鼓劲道“一起加油吧，鸣人君！！男人就是要经过热血跟汗水的洗礼才能够变得更加坚韧不拔！！”  
以一个漂亮的回旋踢作结尾，李一摆他那最具有代表性的动作以示鼓励后，就忙不迭地转身朝鹿丸和宁次追了上去。  
“粗眉毛那家伙，无论什么时候都这么有干劲…”无力地看着汗不要钱随便甩的墨绿色人影，鸣人觉得自己的斗志一点都没有被激发出来。  
“鸣人～”一道纯气流般的声音忽然从左后方低低地传了过来，鸣人下意识地回头去看，只见走在最后排的樱正小幅度地招着手示意他过去。  
慢慢地放缓脚步，橘黄色人影略微超前的位置就逐渐移回到了与其身后两人并排的位置上。  
“怎么了，撒酷拉酱？”侧头看向左侧的樱，鸣人不假思索地开口问到。  
“你有没有觉得有些奇怪？”  
“奇怪？”脑袋里有什么东西一闪而过，却快得来不及将其捕捉“…那张地图吗？”  
“不是…”  
“那只是一部分。”  
就在樱斟酌着该如何用语言表达时，另一边的佐助却不紧不慢地将话头接了过去。  
视线一下从左侧跳转到右侧，佐助那张神色淡淡的脸就立马映入了鸣人眼中。  
“他们三个，应该还隐瞒了别的什么。”在说出这句话的时候，素色人影定在前面三人背影上的目光始终带着一种不加掩饰的审度。  
“为什么…这么说？”随着隐隐的违和感逐渐攀升，所属橘黄色人影的大脑皮层开始将以感官运行为主的控制方式，慢慢转变为了以思考和记忆运行为主的机能控制方式。  
而在此期间，素色人影也像是有意要给足其思考空间一般，在静默了几秒后才缓缓开口到“那张地图，他早就拿在了手上，但是却对路线的事情只字不提。”  
“…！…也就是说，鹿丸他在看到地图上的路线时并不感到奇怪…是这个意思吧？”若有所悟的樱不太确定地说出了自己的见解。  
“啊……总之，那家伙并不像他嘴上说的那样不知情。”  
“…说起来，纲手婆婆这次派了我们六个人一起来出这种C级任务，这点看起来好像也不太对劲。”走在中间表情一直和听故事时如出一辙的鸣人，终于也抓住了一个能让他有切身实感的违和点。  
“如果那不是嫌人手太多，十有八九就是另有他意。”  
“……”  
佐助语气平平的一句话让一旁的鸣人和樱都先后沉默了起来，至此，第七班的小型会议算是进入了一个各自思索的阶段。  
而自对话停歇下来的那一刻起，被一度忽略的复蹋蝉鸣就如同流水般从四面八方翻涌了过来。  
在这种有节奏的声音反复敲击耳膜的境况下，人的思维极度容易被打乱，所以当佐助偏头开始打量这条光秃秃的已经基本快被他们走完的环谷山路时，鸣人和樱还在脑海中艰难地搜索着有关‘另有他意’的蛛丝马迹。  
视线在周围的环境上逡巡了一圈后慢慢回到前方三人的背影上，照这么看来，之前预想到的事态似乎正在一步步应验…  
“哼。”  
注意力被这声意味不明的低嗤给同时吸引的两人一致抬头，看向了最右边的素色人影，却见对方已微合上双目，恢复到了一副古井无波的模样。  
“你是不是发现什么了？”急于想知道那所谓的‘另有他意’到底是怎么回事的鸣人，有些迫不及待地开口问到。  
“…鸣人。”  
“唔？”  
“今天早上，纲手要你记住的是什么？”  
“哈？”  
尽管佐助说出口的话有些风马牛不相及，但他在同一时刻转将过来的视线却让鸣人有了种这个问题必须得严肃对待的自觉。  
“…就是…纲手婆婆要我答应她不可以随便把九尾给通灵出来…”  
这个意料之外却又属情理之中的回答让素色人影收回了略显迫人的目光，取而代之的仅是形式化地跟了句“就只是这样么？”  
“…嗯。”闷着声点了点头，总觉得好像有点跑题但又觉得也许是有什么隐藏的关联性在里面的鸣人，耐着性子抬起手，指了指前方的三人小声地示意道“和这个有什么关系吗？”  
“没有。”转回头去的佐助直截了当地给出了回答。  
“嗯洽唔洽…”左脚差点绊住右脚来个平地摔的橘黄色人影口中发出了一连串意味不明的象声词。  
就连一旁的樱也不知道该作何反应，只好颊边带汗地咧开嘴角，无力地干笑了两下。  
“…你这家伙，到底想干…哦？”本想念叨几句的鸣人发觉身旁的两人忽然都停下了脚步直看着前方。  
于是有些不明所以的他也一道站住了脚，将视野整个拉向了前方。  
只见原本走在最前头的鹿丸、李和宁次，此刻竟一同呆然地杵在一处岔道口的位置上——自那里起，这条被他们走了将近快三个小时的环谷岩路逐渐叉分成了两条有着明显上升趋势的蜿蜒山道，从周围突然增多的乔木数量来看，前面应该就是鹿丸提到过的林区了。  
“嘁…真麻烦。”  
听见前方传来的低咒，意识到出问题了的春野樱直接抬高音量询问到“怎么了吗？”  
而站在岔道口前应声回头的鹿丸，脸上所带有的神情是一种麻烦事尽被我摊上的无可奈何“我们…好像迷路了。”


	79. Chapter 79

“诶？怎么可能，不是有地图吗？”鸣人在一旁不解地插话到。  
然而一说到地图，鹿丸的表情却变得更加郁闷了起来。  
“问题就是出在地图上。”再次把手里那张所谓的地图举到众人面前，鹿丸一指其上的那条线路开口到“你们看，这里本应该对应岔路口的地方只画着一条路线，而且更糟糕的是…那个可以作为路标的地藏像也不知道跑哪儿去了。”  
鹿丸说着这话的时候，与樱一道凑上前来的鸣人整张脸都快贴在了地图上，而站在一旁的佐助虽不像这两人一样动作夸张，却也是目不转睛地盯着那张地图，表情看上去略微显得有些介怀。  
诚如鹿丸所说，地图上本应画有岔路口的地方如今只描着一条笔直的黑线，而那个唯一可以作为地标区分左右的地藏像在实际场景中也是不知去向。  
“真的诶…”用目光在地图和岔路口之间来回对描了好几遍后，橘黄色人影终于按耐不住，抬手抓狂地揉起了自己的脑袋“可恶！哪怕多画一条线也好啊！纲手婆婆到底是有多偷工减料！？”  
“……地图的问题暂且先放一边。”颊边挂汗地听完鸣人心直口快的吐糟，内心有些为五代目火影叫屈的鹿丸连忙将集火点转移了开去“现在最主要的是，没有了地藏像就分不清哪条路才是正确的了。”  
话音刚落，一旁的洛克李紧跟着就举起了手示意自己有话要说。  
“我曾经听凯老师说过，有的地藏像是会自己长脚移动的，也许…”  
“诶？真的吗？你是说它是自己长脚跑掉的吗！！？”直接将洛克李的话打断的鸣人脸上露出了无以复加的惊骇神情。  
“一定是这样的！”  
看着对迈特凯的话深信不疑的李和对李的话信以为真的鸣人逐渐将问题带往奇怪的方向，一旁的春野樱连忙开口否决到“那种事怎么可能！”  
就在这头还在为地藏像会不会长脚的问题各抒己见之时，那边厢的宁次已经借着白眼在周遭搜索了一整轮。  
“找到了，在树丛后面。”  
话音一落，处在靠后位置上的佐助便已站到了路旁紧挨着岩壁的树丛旁，伸手将半人高的交错杂叶拨挡了开来。  
“……喔…怎么会倒在那种地方的？”从洛克李身后大幅度仰面探出身来的鸣人，在看见那尊翻倒于灌木丛深处的地藏像后，径自脱口而出到。  
“多半是被野猪之类的拱到这里来的。”扫了眼树丛后被踏得横七竖八的地表植被，素色人影收回手，转眼看向了站在队伍前头的鹿丸。  
“……哈～这下还真是麻烦了。”领会到佐助是将问题直接抛给了自己，鹿丸不无抱怨地耸眉叹了口气。  
然而未等他作出回复，一旁的宁次却先一步给出了提案。  
“既然已经没有了地标，那就只好派人到前面去探路了。”  
说完，白色人影便径直走到了右边的岔路口前站定。  
“那么，这边这条就交给我好了！”宁次前脚刚站稳，李反应奇快地后脚就跟着站定在了另一条岔道口前。  
将将反应过来的鹿丸随即露出了一脸‘帮了大忙’的神情“……啊，拜托了。”  
随着这声散逸的回应响起，岔道口前的两道人影便一同消失了踪迹，取而代之的是将双手插在裤子口袋中，慢腾腾走到众人面前，将头转还过来的忍者那张稍显干劲不足的脸。  
“接下来…在他们两个回来之前，我们就暂时在这里休息一下好了。”  
******************************************  
阡陌交错的木叶地底深处，由钢筋与昏黑主宰的过道大厅内响起了一串木杖敲击地面的笃笃声。  
这种突兀的撞响带着被钢化地面衬托出的空旷感，以一种缓慢却厚重的节奏在偌大的厅内回旋。  
随着声响的渐近，扩散的尾音在将要占据整个鼓膜之时猛地收归于一声最为尖锐的钝响，随后便如同被吞噬一般，迅速地没入了周遭浮动的气流中…  
“听说暗部那边昨晚抓到了一个潜入者…想必事情已经办妥了吧？”  
一个浑厚老成的声音忽然在十字厅道的中央稳稳地响了起来。  
“是，已经按您的吩咐把消息都放出去了。”  
“是么…”得到肯定答复的老者语气依旧平淡“这样就行了，接下来我们只要在一旁耐心地看着就可以了。”  
“是。”  
随着话音的渐远，沉闷的顿杖声又再次响起，背身走回主门内侧的老者在没入昏黑前，嘴角无声地挂上了一抹怪诞的笑意。  
………………  
不动声色地将集中于听觉上的感观慢慢收起，隐没在厅侧甬道阴影内的水墨色忍者只稍稍犹疑了片刻，便悄无声息地融入了更深处的黑暗之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续


End file.
